


After you.

by maybehappen



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Spain, after skam, barcelona, chrisak - Freeform, what happened after evak
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybehappen/pseuds/maybehappen
Summary: Isak decide irse a vivir a España con su mejor amigo Chris, tienen una relación bastante extraña pero se quieren el uno al otro.Después de tres interminables años sufriendo por Even, por fin ha superado lo que pasó.O eso cree.Todo va estupendamente bien hasta que una chaqueta tejana aparece de la nada alborotándole todos sus planes.Su amigo lo apoya en todo, pero... le ha contado toda la verdad sobre lo que pasó con Even?





	1. Ni pensar en aquello dolía ya

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! este es un universo alternativo y se situa tres años después de la ruptura de Evak :(  
> (la ruptura ocurrió algunos meses después del viaje a Marruecos).  
> No os preocupéis, Isak va a estar muy bien cuidado jajaja! 
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leerme espero de verdad que os guste ya que esta historia es totalmente mía <3!!

_La vida es ahora_

La última frase que recuerdo de aquella época donde éramos completamente felices. La última frase sincera con la que me atreví a mirarle a los ojos y sonreírle felizmente deseándole lo mejor, y por supuesto fantaseando sobre el brillante futuro que nos esperaba juntos.

 

Lástima que no fuera así. Lástima que todo termino por una simple cuestión de principios morales. Lástima que el minuto a minuto no fuera lo suficiente tiempo para él. Lástima que desde aquel instante nada funcionara, podríamos haber sido muy felices juntos.

 

Desde aquel momento lo supe, supe definitivamente que él sería el hombre de mi vida, el hombre de mis sueños. No me lo creía, estaba en frente suyo y seguía sin creérmelo. Estaba tan enamorado de él que ni siquiera podía hablar mientras contemplaba sus brillantes ojos. No me salían las palabras, los pensamientos en mi cabeza solo chillaban _Joder bésale, estas en una puta fiesta de neón._

Recordaba esos momentos con constante nostalgia sentado en mi cama. _¿Que habría sido de él?_

-Isak, a cenar!- chilló mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

Cerré el portátil desde el que buscaba información sobre vuelos a España.

-Voy!- dije levantándome de la cama.

 

Como ya veía venir, la cena aun no estaba lista. Mi madre me había llamado para que la ayudara a poner la mesa. _Traidora._

Anne, o como yo la llamo, mamá, siempre ha sido una persona poco cariñosa. A mi por supuesto me había dado mucho amor después de que el gilipollas de mi padre la hubiese dejado tirada a mis 6 años.  Mi madre siempre fue creyente, pero muy muy cristiana, hasta el punto de no dejarme salir de casa sin rezarle al señor para que no me pasara nada yendo al instituto, a lo que a mis 15 años dije basta. Ya no era la misma desde lo de Even, al igual que yo. Ella siempre puso mi felicidad por encima de la suya, asi que abandonó por un tiempo lo segundo que más quería en el mundo, a cristo, para que lo que más quería en el mundo fuera feliz. Y de verdad que nunca le estaré lo suficientemente agradecido. Seguía siendo creyente pero no tan radical, y ahora a mis 20 años no le suponía ningún problema el hecho de que yo fuera bisexual, solo faltaría. Aunque no lo demostraba lo suficiente, la quería con locura.

-¿Como ha ido el dia?- dije mientras colocaba los vasos encima del mantel que previamente puso ella.

-Bien, hoy ha venido al bufete un señor que necesitaba un abogado- me explicaba mientras ponía sal a las patatas que se freían en la sartén. - Pero no uno cualquiera. Yo me he ofrecido sin dudarlo y después me han explicado el caso..

Terminó de escurrir las patatas y las puso en el centro de la mesa cogiendo una y llevándosela a la boca.

-Me tocaba defender a un asesino en serie que se dedica a robar en casas de ancianos y después matarlos a sangre fría. - dijo suspirando.

-¿Y que has hecho?

-Lo he rechazado, esa bestia no se merece ser defendida, y menos por una abogada como yo. – a lo que sonrió tímidamente sentándose en la mesa.

Me molestó no ver su gran sonrisa, era una persona brillante, mi madre salió adelante ella sola, sin trabajo y con un crio de seis años que solo hacía que molestar y malgastar el dinero que no tenía. Después de un año de penurias y visitas al comedor social consiguió un trabajo en secretaria del bufete. Yo fui creciendo y la mujer tímida y asustada que era mi madre había desaparecido casi por completo. Digo casi por que terminó de desaparecer cuando tuvo la oportunidad de sacarse la carrera de derecho, a los 28. A lo que aceptó de inmediato.

Ahora era una abogada de diez bastante demandada, no era la típica famosilla que lleva las empresas que esclavizan niños a juicio pero mi madre tenía su prestigio dentro del mundo del derecho.  Me molestó que fuera modesta, debía reconocer ante todo el mundo que era una luchadora, que había conseguido todo lo que estaba en su mano. Y que por fin era feliz sin ayuda de nadie.

-Sabía que lo harías- dije sonriendo- hay gente que no merece ni la ayuda del estado..

-Las leyes son esas, no las escribí yo cariño- me dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha encogiéndose de hombros. Cogió el tenedor y se metió en la boca el trozo de pollo que había cortado.

-Sabes, he estado mirando lo de Barcelona- le solté haciéndome el desinteresado- y no sale tan caro. El viaje lo podemos pagar a medias entre tú y yo y la estancia allí podría mantenérmela consiguiendo un trabajo.

Pinché algunas patatas y me las metí en la boca, cuando terminé de masticar dije

-Almenos déjame apañármelas durante 6 meses.- intenté convencerla- además ayudaré a Chris a pagar el alquiler de su piso. Aparte de que hace mucho tiempo que no le veo, tengo mis ahorros por si acaso la cosa no funciona.- le dije haciendo un puchero.

Hizo una pausa dramática para darle más tensión a su respuesta, después de unos segundos sonrió.

-Está bien- la interrumpí levantándome de la silla de un salto y abrazándola con fuerza chillando _Gracias Gracias Gracias!_

-Pero…- levantó el dedo índice en mi dirección- no serán seis meses, serán tres el plazo para que encuentres un trabajo, no es coherente que sigas viviendo ahí con todo el morro si no pagas nada. No sé si me entiendes.

Asentí un poco molesto.

-Ahora. Si encuentras un trabajo en el que te paguen bien y estés agusto me pensaré el que te quedes a vivir con Chris allí. Ya es hora de que hagas tu vida, tu madre también tiene que rehacer la suya. - dijo guiñándome un ojo

 

Poco me faltó para desmayarme después de lo que me acababa de decir, si encontraba trabajo me quedaría a vivir allí con Chris, con Chris, con mi mejor amigo, fuera del país, con 20 años. Es un sueño hecho realidad.

Volví a levantarme de la silla abrazándola con más fuerza pero esta vez llenándole de besos las mejillas.

-Gracias mamá, en serio, muchísimas gracias, no sabes cuánto te quiero!- le chillé con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plantándole un beso en la frente.- Estoy deseando contárselo a Chris.

Paré en seco frunciendo el ceño.

-Espera un momento.. ¿rehacer tu vida?- le miré divertido- ¿a que te refieres?

Ya era hora de que mi madre rehiciera su vida, ya dije antes que se merecía ser feliz, ya había estado demasiados años deprimida por culpa del imbécil de mierda con el que se casó.

Me cogió la mano suavemente- Pues verás... he conocido a alguien… se llama, se llama Erik.

Abrí la boca en señal de sorpresa, feliz por ella, estreché la mano con la que ella sujetaba la mía.

-No puedo creerlo, mamá.- la abracé de nuevo esta vez de forma cariñosa- pero… ¿te tratará bien no?

-Isak por favor! Se cuidar de mí misma!- dijo haciéndose la ofendida- claro que sí, pero aun nos estamos conociendo.

Asentí satisfecho con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Me alegro muchísimo por ti, y la cena estaba riquísima. Hoy esta siendo un día de buenas noticias.

 

Después de cenar me dirigí a la ducha, abrí el grifo y mientras el agua se calentaba me miré al espejo quedándome embobado en la marca que asomaba por el cuello de mi camiseta, la cual me quité para observarla mejor, pero en lugar de eso me observé a mí mismo aun con la camiseta entre las manos.

Me sorprendí al verme, no me reconocía. En esos tres años que habían pasado desde aquello me había puesto en forma, ahora me gustaba, me gustaba a mí mismo tal y como era, ya no era el chico tímido que se escondía bajo sus pestañas. Podía ver mis abdominales marcadas y mi espalda ancha, además de los brazos marcados por las venas, no sé por qué pero a las personas con las que me acostaba les volvía locas.

Me fijé en la V que formaban los músculos de mis caderas, estaba marcada con tres manchas rojas, al igual que parte de mi pecho en el cual tenía dos, una al lado de la clavícula.

 _Joder Eva._ Pensé poniendo los ojos en blanco recordando la noche de ayer. Inmediatamente me mordí el labio inferior.

Aquella pelirroja me volvía loco, pero solo cuando nos acostábamos. Hacia solo unos meses que follábamos pero habíamos sido amigos desde primaria, y lo seguiríamos siendo.

Eva y yo nos acostábamos en secreto, nos daba mucho más morbo el pensar que lo que hacíamos era algo de lo que nadie se podía enterar.

Yo sabia perfectamente que preferia a los hombres, pero no sabia bien bien que me pasaba con ella. Me ponía y punto.

Le gusté desde que empecé a ir al gimnasio, si muy superficial todo, pero no se lo tenía en cuenta porque yo accedí a follar con ella porque no tenia a nadie más con quien hacerlo y así me distraeria un poco de mis pensamientos. A partir del momento en el que me folló en los vestuarios quedábamos casi todas las noches, era como un vicio.

Al ver que el vapor del agua había entelado el espejo, me deshice de toda mi ropa y entré a la ducha.

El agua caliente cayendo por mi cuerpo me hizo relajarme por completo, a lo que cerré los ojos y bajé mi mano cogiéndomela, ya empalmada desde que pensé en Eva.

Empecé a bombearla suavemente al principio, pensando en los besos de Eva la última vez que nos vimos, el cómo sabia ponerme cachondo lamiendo mi cuello y estirando de mis rizos. Aumenté la velocidad acordándome de cómo lo hacia ella, cogiéndola exactamente como yo lo estaba haciendo y bombeándomela mientras pasaba la lengua por la punta haciendo que gimiera como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Con mi propio gemido me excité aún más y eso hizo que la velocidad aumentara notablemente recordando como Eva se la metía en la boca y hacia los movimientos de adelante hacia atrás y así sucesivamente. Estaba a punto de correrme cuando de pronto en mis pensamientos Eva se volvió rubia, cosa que no me importó mucho, seguí bombeando, casi llegaba. Ella seguía metiéndosela en la boca mientras gemía también. Empecé a hiperventilar imaginándome la escena cuando de repente un cosquilleo se apoderó de mi haciéndome gemir placenteramente mientras notaba algo caliente y espeso en la mano.

-Oh Evi..- gemí inconscientemente todo lo fuerte que pude echando la cabeza para atrás.

Cuanto tiempo hacia que no escuchaba ese nombre, ya ni siquiera lo mencionaba, al principio dolía muchísimo incluso acordarme de su voz, pero eso.. joder.. no podía volver a pasar. Sé que no podía.

No le dí importancia a lo que gemí, Even me seguía poniendo eso era cierto, pero lo extraño es que no estaba pensando en él. Supongo que me ponía cachondo decir aquello porque me recordaba a aquellas veces cuando lo hacíamos.

Ni pensar en aquello me dolía ya, al contrario, me reconfortaba porque sabía que lo había superado. Del todo.

 

**Videollamada entrante.**

**CHRIS llamando..**

Le di click al botón verde para responder.

-Hola tío! - oí decir a Chris viendo como sus ojos desprendían un _te echo de menos_ que nunca sería capaz de pronunciar.

-Hola! - saludé con la mano a mi portátil.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Como va todo?

-Bien, tengo que contarte muchas cosas!- dije frotándome las manos cual gánster.

Chris levantó las cejas y puso media sonrisa.

-Mi madre ha aceptado lo de ir a vivir contigo, pero con la condición de que si en tres meses no encuentro trabajo me vuelvo a Noruega- expliqué a Chris viendo como daba saltos de alegría importándole una mierda las condiciones.

Paró en seco y dijo- ¿Cuando vienes?- mirando fijamente a la pantalla.

Me puse una mano en la barbilla haciéndome el pensativo mientras Chris me chillaba para que le respondiera.

-Pasado mañana cojo el avión. Espero que tengas mi habitación lista hermano.

Volvió a dar saltos de alegría por toda su habitación.

-Va a ser la ostia este verano ya verás.- se oye un pitido de fondo- Mierda la pizza, Isak hablamos por whatsapp, mi cena va a quemarse, tengo muchas ganas de que vengas! Chao!

Y sin dejarme despedirme colgó, este Chris..

 

 _Mañana me iré y por un tiempo dejaré todo atrás_ pensé mirando mi habitación casi vacía, sin posters de Nas ni dibujos de Even, hasta quité los memes de la pared.

Mientras mi madre trabajaba podía hacer la maleta tranquilamente sin oír ¿ _Isak has metido el abrigo?, Isak los zapatos de deporte te harán falta, Isak hecha más calcetines, Isak, Isak, ¡Isak!_

Metí casi todo mi armario en la maleta, que se resumía en camisetas anchas y tejanos oscuros. Pude ver como mis gorras o mejor dicho las de mi amigo, asomaban por debajo de las sudaderas, cogí la gorra roja melancólico. _Cuanto hacia que no veía a Jonas._

Abrí mi cajón de la ropa interior y cogí las tres columnas de calzoncillos, la primera eran los que me hacían sexy, la segunda los que me hacían aún más sexy y la tercera se basaba en boxers negros básicos.

Al vaciar el cajón vi el consolador que Even me regaló para mi 18 cumpleaños, ese que tanto usamos, le encantaba ver como gemía cuando él tenía el control. Pude comprobar que tenía batería suficiente y sin pensarlo mucho lo escondí en mi maleta.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe.

-Ya que tienes tanta prisa por irte sin siquiera avisarme, ahora te voy a meter yo prisa para hacerlo Isak.- pude oír a Eva desde la puerta.

Me giré extrañado preguntándome cómo narices había podido entrar en mi casa.

-La ventana de tu sótano sigue abierta cariño..- dijo mordiéndose el labio y mirándome juguetona.

Inmediatamente mi pene dio un salto.

Ella se lanzó hacia mi tirándome al suelo, besándome descaradamente casi violando mi boca, me incorporé quedándose ella a horcajadas de mi, rozando mi erección bajo el chandal contra su falda de tubo. 

Gemí al sentir aquello, no podía no gritar ante aquella chica, estaba tan buena.

Se deshizo de su blusa blanca y pego sus manos a mis abdominales desnudas besándome el cuello fuertemente. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura y me dispuse a sentarme en la silla con ella aun encima mío.

Siguió besándome hasta que me deshice de su sujetador, sus tetas eran jodidamente perfectas y redondas, y me encantaba chuparlas y besarlas, exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante.

Al sentir el calor de mis labios contra su pecho gimió haciendo que mi miembro diera un salto de nuevo. La acerqué más a mi provocándole un gemido.

Al notar esto, Eva se deshizo de mi pantalón de deporte. A continuación, sacó mi miembro de los boxers y empezó a bombearlo mordiéndome en el cuello suavemente. Le apreté el culo de la misma forma que ella apretaba sus dientes en mi yugular, joder como me ponía.

Mi mano bajó por su muslo y se filtró entre sus piernas, pude notar que no llevaba ropa interior.

-Isak.. es todo para ti- dijo cogiendo mi mano e introduciendo los dedos dentro de ella. A lo que gimió echando la cabeza para atrás.

-Nena.. si chillas así me voy a correr pronto.- le susurré al oído mojándola más de lo que ya estaba.

Empecé a introducir un dedo y aumentando progresivamente el numero según sus gemidos.  Mi pene empezó a palpitar y en seguida supo lo que debía hacer, lo soltó y colocó sus manos en mis hombros, y yo en sus caderas.

Se subió la estrecha falda y noté como mi pene se adentraba en ella, a lo que gemimos mientras se me ponían los pelos de punta.

Ella empezó a subir y bajar mientras cerraba los ojos y gemía mi nombre según las estocadas dentro de ella.

Noté como las palpitaciones volvieron de nuevo.

-Me voy a correr Eva..- dije con el hilo de voz que me quedaba.

-Espera... – me respondió mientras subía y bajaba bruscamente. - Un momento... espera...

-Isak.. -suplicó

-Ev..Eva…m-más rápido

Empezó a subir y bajar introduciéndose mi miembro con más brusquedad y más rapidez aumentando así sus chillidos y mis gemidos. Noté como las paredes de palpitaban sobre mi pene, estaba a punto, igual que yo.

La cogí de las caderas y sin salir de dentro de ella la tumbé en mi escritorio y empecé a dar fuertes estocadas notando cada vez más presión contra mi pene y más chillidos saliendo de su boca la cual se estaba mordiendo.

Sentí un cosquilleo nadando hasta la punta de mi pene el cual palpitaba como loco y noté como el interior de Eva se estrechaba lo cual nos hizo gemir intensamente corriéndonos a la vez.

-Isak jodeer.- chilló mientras me clavaba las uñas en mi antebrazo.

-E-Ev..- pude pronunciar mientras me corría en ella.

Quedamos en silencio agotados unos minutos hasta que salí de ella y lamí su coño. Ella gimió. _No lo iba a volver a ver en mucho tiempo._

Cuando volvió del baño me abrazó por la espalda deseándome que el viaje me fuera estupendamente bien, ante todo era una muy buena amiga, la quería con locura. Le di un beso en la frente agradecido por todo en general.

 

-||-

-Isak vas a perder el avión si no nos vamos ya..- me dijo mi madre metiéndome prisa señalando el reloj

-Un momento - le dije sin siquiera mirarla intentando encontrar mi gorra roja entre la ropa sucia del suelo.

Ahí estaba, debajo de la camiseta blanca que Even me dejó y que aun conservaba con mucho cariño. Cogí ambas cosas y las metí en mi mochila.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto abracé cariñosamente a mi madre, me llenó la cara de besos y me deseó un buen vuelo. Sin faltar el _Llámame cuando llegues_ y el _te llamaré._

Subí las escaleras hacia una nueva etapa de mi vida, sin ataduras, sin mal de amores, sin padres, sin pensar en Even, el cual ya estaba más que superado.

**Mensaje para Chris**

_En 5 horas me tienes ahí, ya estoy sentado en el avión_ _😉_

Fue lo último que pude escribir antes de que la azafata me pidiera que apagara el móvil.

En ese instante me vino a la mente la vez que fuimos a Marruecos juntos, el cómo Even me cogía de la mano porque le tenía miedo a volar y como yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro cayendo dormido. Bajé la cabeza triste y no supe por qué.

Abrí los ojos con el zarandeo de la misma azafata advirtiéndome que estábamos aterrizando, que me pusiera el cinturón o iba a morir. _Que chica más graciosa._

Hice inmediatamente lo que me pidió sintiendo unas terribles ganas de ir al baño, no debería haberme bebido las 3 botellas de agua.

 

En cuanto aterrizamos y las luces verdes de _pueden desabrocharse_ empezaron a parpadear salí corriendo hacia el baño como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba ocupado, ¿quién cojones había sido más rápido? ¡Quien!

El pestillo se abrió, pero la puerta tardó en abrirse más de lo esperado.

Inmediatamente unos ojos verdes que me resultaban familiares me miraron de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vaya, parece que no te desharás nunca de esa maldita gorra- dijo soltando una carcajada.

 


	2. Puto Chris. Te odio.

# 

Aquellos ojos verdes me miraban con ternura y quedé completamente boquiabierto al oír sus palabras.

-Quizás es porque me gusta.- le dije sonriendo

Me guiñó un ojo y volvió a acercarse el móvil a la oreja.

-No vais a convencerme, el trato que hice con él ya está cerrado, no hay más que hablar Tom.- vi como le chillaba al tío que había detrás del teléfono. A continuación colgó bruscamente.

Inmediatamente cambió la expresión de enfado y molestia a una dulce y agradable. _La misma que yo recordaba de Jonas_.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó curioso

-Pues ahora mismo esperando que salgas del baño, llevo meandome desde hace 20 minutos.- dije poniendo cara de malestar

\- No me refiero a eso tonto del bote- dijo con una carcajada, a lo que me dejó entrar al baño haciéndome una señal con los brazos.

Entré inmediatamente rezando para que Jonas no se hubiera largado cuando saliera.

Efectivamente seguía allí sentado esperando en una butaca cualquiera mientras la gente se dirigía a la puerta de salida del avión, hacia tanto que no le veía…

Tras un cálido abrazo bajamos del avión hacia el aeropuerto a recoger nuestras maletas. No me ubicaba así que me dedique a seguir a mi amigo allá donde fuera.

Jonas había sido mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos 3 años, en el instituto desde que le confesé mi homosexualidad, nos unimos aún más de lo que ya estábamos. El mismo año en el que Even y yo rompimos, mi amigo se había ido de Erasmus aquí a España y esos lazos que teníamos se fueron soltando lenta y dolorosamente. Él no tenía ninguna culpa de no poder estar ahí conmigo, entiendo que no quisiera aguantarme llorando por Even día y noche culpándome por lo que hice.

En verdad era un buen amigo, y yo le comprendía. Era una persona muy buena que se preocupaba por quien apreciaba, pero su paciencia tenía un límite.

Desde que la cosa se torció fuimos perdiendo contacto, él encontró el trabajo de sus sueños, ¡con 19 años! Y se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos, conoció otra gente..

Hasta que un día dejamos de hablar, no por no querer saber del otro sino porque simplemente no teníamos nada que contarnos, ya no nos apreciamos tanto como lo hacíamos en el instituto, ya ni siquiera me acordaba de que las gorras que había en mi armario eran suyas, y pensar que tan solo hacia 3 años desde que le dije el ultimo _Buen Viaje, a ver si ligas esta vez._

Noté vibrar mi móvil.

**Mensaje de Chris**

_Lo siento tío, me he dormido, ya voy para allá._

**Mensaje para Chris**

_Siempre igual tio…_

Suspiré lo más alto que pude.

 

-¿Todo bien?- me preguntó Jonas bebiéndose su café depositando su mano en mi hombro

-Si, Chris llega tarde, como no..

-Espera...¿Chris? ¿Chris Chistad?- dijo sorprendido- ¿nuestro Chris Chistad?

-Si, si. Ese mismo- asentí dándole un trago a mi cola cao, observando la cafetería del aeropuerto con la esperanza de encontrar a Chris por algún lado.

-¿Pero qué? a ver Isak, exactamente qué hacéis vosotros aquí.- dijo riendo

-De hecho Chris vive en Barcelona desde hace un tiempo y yo he convencido a mi madre para mudarme a vivir con él, pero tengo un plazo de 3 meses para encontrar trabajo- dije satisfecho encogiéndome de hombros.- Si no lo consigo me iré.

Asintió

-¿Y tu?

-Yo estoy aquí por obligación, no por gusto- dijo mostrándome una sonrisa- Voy de camino a Ámsterdam a presentar un proyecto que tengo entre manos a una empresa muy importante.- se frotó las manos imitando a un gánster. – Paro en Barcelona para zanjar unos asuntos y mi próximo vuelo sale en 6 horas asi que..

Se abrochó un botón de la chaqueta del traje de ejecutivo que llevaba puesto.

-Pues espero que te lo pillen, viniendo de ti seguro que es muy bueno.- le mostré la mejor sonrisa que pude mostrar.

-Gracias tio, eso espero- dijo pasándome la mano por encima de los hombros y achuchándome contra él. _Aun nos teníamos cariño a pesar de los años que estuvimos sin hablarnos._

-¿Y lo tuyo con Even al final qué pasó? ¿Lo arreglasteis? O sea... si no quieres no contestes... no pasa nada.

-No nos hablamos desde aquel día...- solté melancólico agachando la cabeza y recordándolo. - Lo único que me dejó fue este vacío.- señalé mi pecho notando como mis ojos se humedecían. La mano que Jonas tenía en mi hombro estaba empezando a acariciarme. - Un vacío que no puedo llenar con nada.

Cada vez que verbalizaba siquiera algo sobre Even me entraban ganas de llorar, no sé como pero su recuerdo seguía incrustado en mi recordándome aquello dia y noche. ¿Pero por qué ahora?

-Tu no sabes lo que es esto, este dolor que siento. Jonas, perdí un tren que jamás volverá a pasar.- dije abrazándolo como en los viejos tiempos. Noté como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas mientras Jonas me devolvía el achuchón. - Le he perdido, para siempre.

Empecé a sollozar en el pecho de Jonas desesperadamente, pero al darme cuenta de donde estaba sorbí mi nariz y me separé de él avergonzado.

-Perdona..- dije clavando mi mirada en el suelo mientras mis mejillas enrojecían, sabía que habia gente mirándonos - perdóname, lo siento. N-no quería montar esta escenita. Lo tengo superado, de veras. No sé que me ha pasado…

Me puso la mano en la barbilla subiéndome la cabeza.

-No tienes porqué avergonzarte de nada. Esos sentimientos son los que no has podido sacar a la luz durante todo este tiempo. Me siento bien por haberte preguntado eso, al fin lo has sacado todo y yo he sido el responsable de que eso pase, Isak no pasa nada de verdad- me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Me sequé las lágrimas con las mangas, seguía siendo el mismo que conocí.

Mi móvil vibró de nuevo.

**Mensaje de Chris**

_Estoy fuera, Audi Rojo con un conductor cañón._

Al leerlo me levanté de la silla acabándome de beber mi cola cao y secándome las lágrimas restantes.

-Jonas, de verdad que me alegro muchísimo de haberte visto.- le dije dándole de nuevo un abrazo a mi casi hermano.

-Igualmente Isak, ya sabes que la distancia no va a poder con nosotros.. n-nuestra amistad, digo.- dijo casi con un puchero

Le guiñé el ojo, y él se sobresaltó ante ello sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero yo, que lo conocía de toda la vida, sabía que algo raro estaba pasando.

-Chris me espera en el coche.- dije dolorosamente despidiéndome

-Te escribiré Isak. - me afirmó con un brillo en los ojos

 

Salí de la cafetería con mis maletas en la mano dirección a la salida.

El sol que hacía era tremendo, tanto que tuve que ponerme la mano delante de los ojos para poder distinguir el coche.

-Hola guapo!- me dijeron unos ojos tras las gafas de sol arrancándome las maletas de las manos para depositarlas en el coche.

-Hola!- le dije mientras sonreía.

Tras lo que noté como Chris me abrazaba fuertemente, como si no me hubiera visto en muchos años, solo llevaba 8 meses viviendo en España, pero aun así se le echaba en falta por Oslo. A mi me hacía falta.

Le devolví el abrazo cariñosamente y después tomamos camino hacia el apartamento de mi mejor amigo.

Le expliqué mi encuentro con Jonas en el avión y lo mucho que me alegré de verlo, refunfuñó al no haber tenido la oportunidad de verle. _O quizás de partirle la cara._

Empezó a sonar nuestra canción favorita en la radio _New Rules_ de la diosa aclamada por Chris, Dua Lipa.

Sin decirnos nada estuvimos cantando en el coche hasta que llegamos al piso de Chris. Supongo que nos leímos la mente porque a ninguno de los dos nos apetecía hablar en aquél momento de cómo nos iban nuestras vidas, a pesar de que ya lo sabíamos todo el uno del otro.

Su casa se encontraba en el centro de Barcelona, a dos calles de las famosas Ramblas.

 

-No es mucho pero tampoco está tan mal, ya verás, te va a encantar.

_Siempre tan modesto._

Dejé las maletas en el suelo del ascensor mientras este subía tras Chris pulsar el botón numero 9.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí!!- exclamó después de unos segundos en silencio. Sonreí.

\- O sea, he esperado este día por dos meses desde que me propusiste la idea, ¡y por fin estás aquí!

No pudo contenerlo, colocó las manos en mis mejillas y, eufórico, me dio un beso en los labios

Conocía a Chris, ese beso no significaba nada, nosotros éramos así.

 

No éramos nada, pero Chris tenía algo que me acaloraba, algo mutuo. Pero nada más. Quizás acabaría en sexo, como algunas otras veces, pero no nos importaba demasiado, éramos mejores amigos, hermanos. No era igual que con Eva, la sensación era distinta, él era solo mi amigo, no sé.

Nosotros nos besábamos cuando teníamos un momento puntual de euforia que no podíamos contener, como era el caso. No le dábamos demasiada importancia a lo que dijeran los demás, los dos teníamos clarísimo que solo éramos amigos y punto.

Le devolví el beso cariñosamente entrelazando mis dedos entre sus mechones marrones acercándolo a mi. Chris pegó mi espalda a la pared del ascensor y empezó a besarme el cuello desesperadamente mientras yo jadeaba. Puse mi mano en su barbilla mirándole para después volver a besarle intensamente.

 

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-Ya estamos!- dijo Chris separándose de mí y saliendo del ascensor dando saltitos. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí observando el espectáculo.

Abrió la puerta del piso y Voilá! Un recibidor pintado de gris se alumbró ante mis ojos. La casa de Chris era muy chula, el típico piso de soltero.

Al final del corto recibidor, a la izquierda se encontraba el comedor, pintado de blanco con una tele enorme y un sofá de color beige conjunto a una mesa y algunos armarios donde guardaría videojuegos o algo por el estilo. A la derecha de la habitación podía ver algo parecido a una cocina americana, no era muy grande pero tampoco necesitábamos tanto. Y finalmente al fondo una puerta cerrada que intuí que sería el baño. En la pared a un lado del sofá había una cristalera enorme que daba a un pequeño balcón por donde entraba la luz que iluminaba la sala.

A la derecha del recibidor pude ver unas escaleras que nos guiaron hasta las habitaciones _Era un ático_.

Daban al centro de un pasillo pintado de color gris clarito.

Terminé de subir las escaleras y dejé la maleta en el suelo.

-Ese es mi cuarto- dijo Chris señalando la puerta de la izquierda, que daba al final del pasillo a pocos metros de nosotros. - Esos son el baño y el cuarto de invitados. Aunque yo tengo un baño en mi habitación asique ese es todo tuyo- dijo dirigiéndose al otro lado del pasillo pasando por las puertas de dichas salas.

Se paró en la última puerta y la abrió.

-Y este es tu cuarto.

Vi una habitación enorme pintada de blanco con una cama de madera en el centro, a la derecha de esta había colocadas unas cortinas blancas que intentaban diluir la luz solar que entraba por la ventana. A la izquierda de la cama había una puerta.

-Esa puerta va al baño que te dije antes. Tiene dos entradas.

Había colocado un armario al lado de la puerta del baño y una cómoda a los pies de mi cama mientras una alfombra gris se encontraba en el suelo separando ambos muebles.

Tiré la maleta encima del colchón sin sábanas. Admirando la habitación.

-Tío es perfecta. - le dije a Chris boquiabierto.

\- Y además del baño con dos puertas. -Dijo levantando el dedo índice haciéndose el interesante- las paredes están completamente insonorizadas. Ya puedes follar como un loco que los vecinos no te van a oír. Yo si, pero eso ya es otra historia...

Reí dándole las gracias.

-Bien ahora que ya estás aquí, voy al súper a hacer la compra mientras te instalas y después haremos el reparto de tareas y toda la historia. Te parece?- Dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura.

-Si, perfecto tío, perfecto!- dije acercándome a él y plantándole un beso en la frente.

-Nos vemos después entonces- me dijo ofreciéndome el puño para chocárselo.

Oí la puerta de entrada cerrarse como señal de que me encontraba solo en el piso. Estaba tumbado en la cama mirando al techo sin pensar en nada. Solo deseando que la siguiente etapa de mi vida empezara en ese instante.

Tras mandarle un mensaje a mi madre avisandola de que ya estaba en España, empecé a colocar las cosas de mi maleta en los armarios y cajones entre ellas las cincuenta mil gorras de Jonas.

Descubrí el consolador que había metido entre mis bóxers antes de salir de casa, me di cuenta de que sólo al pensar en quien me lo había regalado mi pene estaba empezando a crecer de manera exagerada. Tenía que bajar esa cosa como fuera.

Bajé las persianas y me tumbé en la cama, aprovechando que Chris no estaba podría hacer todo el ruido que quisiera. Empuje la puerta con el pie para cerrarla estirándome lo máximo posible.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a acariciarme desde el cuello hasta llegar a mi miembro empalmado. Lo agarré y empecé a bombear soltando un gemido.

Después de recordar los maravillosos momentos que pasé con Even cuando me besaba y penetraba fuertemente haciendo que gimiera como si no hubiera un mañana, un placer intenso se apoderó de mi después de varios minutos de gemidos y suplicas pronunciando su nombre, noté algo espeso y caliente en la mano tras soltar un suspiro acompañado de un _Even_.

Quedé tirado en la cama exhausto.

Nadie me hacía sentir como él, nadie.

¿Por qué tuvo que acabar por aquello?

 

*****

-Pues a mi no me molesta, al contrario, me mola más que haga este calorcito que no el puto frío que hace allí- dijo Chris refiriéndose a los inviernos en Noruega mientras se metía el tenedor lleno de macarrones con tomate en la boca.

-Tenemos que comprar un aire acondicionado o voy a morir aquí dentro- dije aireándome con la mano

-Hablando de comprar, y con comprar me refiero a dinero…este mes me han cambiado el turno y tengo fiesta por el día, pero por la noche tengo que volver al club.- dijo masticando, yo le puse cara de extrañado, no sabía de que me hablaba- trabajo de barman y a veces de gogo en un club que se llama Sutton. Ya te lo dije.

Asentí sin saber a qué se refería con todo aquello.

-Isak- dijo poniéndose la mano en la frente- tienes que encontrar algo, lo que sea. Llevas aquí dos semanas, ¡tienes que ayudarme a pagar los gastos mínimos al menos!

Llevaba razón, había estado haciendo el vago mientras él se mataba a trabajar todos los días.

-Vale vale- dije levantando los brazos a modo de suplica- ¿pero tú sabes de algún sitio aquí cerca?

Negó con la cabeza. De puta madre, tendría que patearme toda Barcelona hasta encontrar algo, lo que fuera.

_Solo de pensarlo estoy cansado ya._

-Bueno! - dijo levantando las cejas- hay un restaurante aquí en una esquina que tiene un cartel donde dice que se necesita un camarero, podrías probar.

_¿Un restaurante? ¿Con gente? Uf... Chris no me hagas esto, me pongo nerviosísimo cuando tengo que hablar con gente que no conozco._

-Ya veré…

-Si y tanto que verás, ya puedes estar echando curriculum donde sea.- dijo con una carcajada.

Recogimos la mesa entre los dos y nos tiramos en el sofá a ver la tele, Chris estaba con su tablet intentando comprar un aire acondicionado en condiciones y yo me dedicaba a buscar algo que ver en Netflix.

Me recordó a las típicas tardes de invierno en noruega donde lo único que quieres hacer es quedarte ahí mismo, en el sofá, intentando no morir de frío y acurrucándote lo máximo posible a la persona que tienes al lado. En este caso fue al revés, Chris me ponía tan cachondo cuando llevaba solo ese chándal gris que se me pasaban las ganas de ponerme a su lado solo por no pasar calor.

Me sentía bien, libre. Sabía que tenía que encontrar un trabajo, pero tampoco me importaba mucho. También sabía que Chris no lo tendría en cuenta, ya que era mi amigo y no me metería más presión en ningún momento.  Debía hacerlo por él, le miraba y jamás pude descifrar cómo narices lograba aguantarme y aun así me quería, igual que yo a él, con locura.

En Netflix, en el apartado de _Series más populares_ en 3ra posición pude ver mi serie favorita, Narcos. La misma que Even tuvo que tragarse a pesar de odiarla con toda su alma, lo cierto es que le parecía una completa basura, pero siempre decía _Por ti todo, pequeño._

 

<<Even siempre estaría en mi, incrustado en una pequeña parte de mi ser, esperando. ¿Esperando a que? No lo sé. No lo merecía en absoluto. Cada cabellera rubia que veía, cada cigarro sostenido por unos labios, cada chaqueta tejana desgastada me hacían girarme a mirar solo con la esperanza de encontrarme con esos ojos azules brillando mirándome. Ese exalto en la barriga, ese parón en el corazón, ese susto en mi alma me hacían recordar constantemente que ya no le tenía, ya no podía oler su característico aroma, ya no podría besar sus carnosos labios ni volver a mirar fijamente esos malditos penetrantes ojos azules de los que seguía locamente enamorado. Me hacían recordar que ya no le tenía y que probablemente le había perdido para siempre.>>

Esos 2 años fueron los peores de mi vida. La angustia que sentía no me dejaba dormir por las noches y la falta de Even hacía que el vacío en mi interior se profundizara cada vez más.

Ahora mismo lo único que sentía era nostalgia, ya no me giraba exaltado, ya los recuerdos no me llenaban las mejillas de lágrimas constantemente, ya ni siquiera pensaba en su nombre, era como si ya ni doliera.

 

De repente me encontré caminando junto a Chris por las calles de Barcelona con una pila de currículums dentro de una carpeta de color verde en la mano.

Me gustaba aquella ciudad, ¿la gente era más… cercana? No sabría cómo describirlo, cuando saludamos a unos amigos de Chris me hicieron sentir como si me conocieran de toda la vida, me dieron dos besos cada una de las chicas y algunos abrazos, también se abrazaban y achuchaban entre ellos cariñosamente, algo que me habría parecido extraño en Noruega, no quiero decir que esté prohibido hacerlo sino que simplemente la gente aquí era de otra manera, más... más de sangre caliente. No sé, nunca me había sentido así con nadie que no conocía, eso me daba más confianza para abrirme a la gente.

-Ven, vamos a tomar algo aquí- dijo Chris señalando el pequeño barecito mientras yo le seguía.

 Nos sentamos en las mesas de fuera ya que hacía un airecito de verano de las 8 de la tarde que nos hizo tomar asiento casi empujándonos.

Se estaba genial, no hacía tanto calor como antes de salir de casa, era la temperatura perfecta para hacer lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Oye, tengo que pedirte un favor - dijo Chris con los ojos cerrados, casi en trance, exponiendo su cara al poco sol que quedaba. - necesito que me recojas del trabajo hoy.

Frunciendo el ceño- Pero... ¿a qué hora sales?

-A las 4, no muy tarde- dijo esta vez mirándome con la misma relajación- he llevado mi coche al taller esta mañana por el problema del motor y me han dicho que lo tendré en unos días. Así que tienes que venir a buscarme con esa chatarra- refiriéndose a mi coche provisional.

Iba a ir a buscarlo con ese vehículo que se caía a piezas el cual pertenecía a un amigo de Chris que nos lo dejaba porque no lo usaba, menos mal que lo tendría por poco tiempo. El traslado de mi verdadero coche, mi BMW, empezaría cuando hubiera conseguido un trabajo. _Otra razón por la que conseguir uno._

 _-_ Vale, a qué hora entras hoy?-dije mientras se me ocurría otra cosa mejor- .. espera, y si te llevas tu mi coche y así no tengo que madrugar?

El camarero llegó con las tapas que habíamos pedido, entre ellas patatas bravas, chocos y dos cervezas.

-Imposible, aparte de que no me aclaro conduciendo uno de gasolina, cuando estoy en la barra hay algunas chicas que me invitan a tomar algo, lo tengo totalmente prohibido pero aun así a veces no puedo rechazarlo, ya que viene gente muy importante al local. Y no te cuento cuando hago de bailarín...

-Vale, no me cuentes más.. ¿A que hora entras? -Bebí un trago de mi botellín de cerveza.

-En exactamente tres horas- dijo mirando el reloj de su móvil, viendo que aún eran las 8 de la tarde.

-Y exactamente, ¿que gente importante va ahí?- pregunté pronunciando la segunda palabra igual que él había hecho antes.

-Pues.. no sé. Una vez David Guetta vino a pinchar. Y también he visto gente como Nicholas Cage o Armin Van Buren. Incluso Paris Hilton me invitó a un Sex on the beach llamandome _Hot Baby._ -me contó riéndose tan tranquilo.

Yo seguía petrificado, en serio toda esa gente había entrado ahí. Y yo sin enterarme!

-¡Yo quiero entrar!- le dije con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

-Es +21. Caaaasi pero no. -me reprochó a modo de burla sabiendo perfectamente que me quedaba 1 año para llegar a la edad.

-Y entonces como que trabajas ahí! No tienes 21!.

-Lo sé- dijo con una risilla- pero cuando me presenté a la entrevista vieron que era guapo y parecía mucho más mayor, aparte de que tenía experiencia en aquello. Así que _voilà_.- se encogió de hombros a lo que yo puse los ojos en blanco.

 

Después de pagar nos dirigimos a casa, había anochecido y el ambiente que se respiraba por las calles era tremendamente tranquilo, me encantaba.

Dimos un paseo por Las Ramblas y no pude contenerme en pasar mi brazo por encima del hombro a Chris, no le importó y pasó el suyo rodeando mi cintura. Me sentía tan asombrado y maravillado, aquel momento era mágico, se respiraba paz, pocas personas había por la calle pero a pesar de los ruidos de los coches, la mezcla que hacían el calorcito y la fría brisa nocturna que me daba en la cara me hacía sentir libre, cerré los ojos deteniendo mi paso un instante. Respiré hondo.

-¿Que se supone que haces?- oí a Chris imaginándome la cara de desconcierto que estaría poniendo.

-Disfrutar.- dije antes de arrojarme a él y regalarle el mejor abrazo que podía darle en ese momento, cerrando los ojos y agarrándolo con fuerza.

En seguida noté que estaba sonriendo. Ya no sentía ese pequeño e imperceptible vacío, del cual ni me acordé mientras nos fundíamos en aquel abrazo sin pretensiones.

 

La alarma me despertó de sopetón, _Puto Chris, te odio_ dije en voz alta consciente de que no me oía nadie, maldiciendo haber aceptado aquel favor.

Me levanté de la cama desperezándome, la camiseta que usaba como pijama era una antigua que no me ponía para el día a día así que decidí que solo me cambiaría los pantalones de pijama por unas vermudas cortas. A continuación, procedí a robarle las Vans old skool a Chris que estaban tiradas en medio del pasillo.

Aun dormido baje las escaleras intentando no caerme centrado únicamente en bostezar.

Cerré la puerta viendo que eran menos diez, perfecto.

Dándole un trago a mi refresco con cafeína metí la llave en la clavija del coche, el sonido del motor terminó de despertarme del todo. Conducí hasta el sitio donde Chris me había guiado para traerlo hacía 5 horas. Conseguí parar cerca del sitio, justo donde me había dicho que me esperaría él mismo.

Mientras esperaba podía ver la cola de gente que había en la entrada, inspeccione a todos y cada uno de ellos, algunos parecía que iban de comunión vestidos con traje y todo, sabía que era una discoteca exclusiva pero no tanto como para ensuciar tu vestido de boda.

En cambio otros se vestían simplemente con una camisa y unos vaqueros gastados, tal y como yo hubiera hecho en su lugar.

De repente un coche negro se paró en medio de la puerta, como yo estaba estacionado en la acera de enfrente, no podía ver quien salía de él hasta que éste se apartara de mi vista. Lo que sí conseguí ver eran las caras de asombro de la gente de la cola.

Me desesperé rezando para que el coche se apartara lo antes posible pero la persona ya había entrado dejándome con la intriga, más adelante pegue un bote cuando una chica de la cola chilló un: _¡O’Brien eres lo mejor que me ha pasado!_

Miré de nuevo el reloj, eran las cuatro y cuarto y Chris no era.. _no espera, iba a decir que Chris no era alguien impuntual, pero debido al retraso recogiéndome del aeropuerto, retiro lo dicho._

Empecé a preocuparme al ver que no salía por la puerta de atrás, tal y como me había explicado. Mis dedos empezaron a dar suaves golpes impacientes en el volante de mi coche sin yo ser consciente. Dieron las cuatro y media y Chris no aparecía por ningún lado, ahora sí que estaba preocupado.

Me bajé del coche dispuesto a acceder al local por la puerta de atrás no antes de que un tío que tenía bordado en la camiseta SEGURIDAD me pidiera explicaciones.

-Estoy buscando a Christoffer Chistad, Chris. Trabaja aquí y se supone que hace 45 minutos debería haber salido.- le dije enseñándole la pantalla de mi móvil.- estoy muy preocupado, no me coge el teléfono y me dijo que saldría por esta puerta. -la señalé aún con la angustia a flor de piel, no podía soportar la idea de que a Chris le estuviera pasando algo malo.

-A ver, relájate. -Me dijo poniéndome las manos en los hombros para que me tranquilizara, algo que no consiguió en absoluto. - déjame preguntar dentro.

Después de aquellas palabras entró en el local dejándome solo en el callejón sentado en un banco que había en frente. A cada minuto que pasaba me ponía más y más nervioso el pensar que el de seguridad no saldría nunca de allí y que me tendría que quedar esperando el resto de la noche.

Miré el reloj de nuevo, eran las cinco y cuarto de la mañana y aún seguía ahí sentado, escuchando los gritos de los fans de algún famosillo que entrara al local.

Cuando de repente mi móvil vibró dándome una grata sorpresa.

**Mensaje de Desconocido**

_¿Qué haces en línea aún? ¡Son las 5 de la mañana ahí!_

_Ya veo que no has cambiado de número :)_

Al principio quedé un poco descolocado, no sabía quién narices era y más a esas horas, pero lo entendí todo tras el tercer mensaje en el que pude leer:

_Por cierto, soy Jonas._

Como si hubiera estado preparado, de repente oí la puerta abrirse y el tío de antes me dijo con lástima.

-Será mejor que entres a atender a tu novio.

 _Novio? En serio.._ No lo dijo con ningún tipo de desprecio ni nada parecido, quizás el hombre lo intuyó, a veces Chris actuaba un poco por encima de la línea cuando se trataba de hablar de mi, como si yo fuera suyo o algo por el estilo… Bien, cuando lo hacemos los dos somos el uno propiedad del otro, pero nada más.

No le di importancia a aquello y seguí al segurata entre los pasillos de los vestuarios bastante desorientado, podía oír la música desde ahí. Éste abrió una puerta donde había dibujado el número 21 dándome paso al panorama.

Vi a Chris medio inconsciente tirado en el suelo mientras dos de sus compañeras lo atendían muy nerviosas, estaban temblando y a una de ellas parecía que le iba a dar un ataque.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?- dije asombrado acercándome rápidamente a mi mejor amigo.

-Él e-él estaba s-sirviendo copas a la gente y pude ver c-c-como por pocas se cae al suelo tras b-beber de una botella- dijo una tal Martina, que era lo que ponía en la placa de su uniforme.

-Quizás le pusieron algo en la bebida- dijo la otra chica mientras le acariciaba el pelo sin saber qué hacer- menos mal que me dijo que le vendrías a buscar, porque tú eres Isak ¿no?

Asentí mientras le tomaba el pulso sin dejar de mirarle.

-Es la primera vez que nos pasa! - dijo la primera chica que habló arrodillada con las manos apoyando la cabeza de Chris en sus muslos.

 _Todo lo que entra, sale._ me vino a la cabeza.

Inmediatamente cogí a mi amigo, ya inconsciente, por un brazo lo coloqué de tal forma que se mantuvo de lado en sí mismo. Le introduje mis dos dedos en la boca para que expulsara aquella mierda que le habían metido. Al momento en que mis yemas tocaron la campanilla de Chris, empezó a hacer ruidos extraños parecidos a las náuseas. Saque mis dedos de inmediato para evitar que me mordiera.

Efectivamente funcionó. Chris empezó a sacar todo lo que había cenado, incluida una substancia de color violeta. Comenzaba a recuperar el color normal de su piel, pasando de blanco tiza al bronceado que le caracterizaba.

Mi corazón dejó de latir desesperadamente y la angustia iba desapareciendo. Dejé salir un suspiro soltando todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones relajándome por momentos.

Después de que las chicas y yo limpiáramos todo aquello, les pedí que me ayudaran a llevar a Chris al coche. Normalmente podía yo solo porque Chris podía sostenerse en pie al menos unos momentos, pero aquella vez parecía que estaba totalmente muerto.

Salimos a la calle por la misma puerta por la que entré, mientras nos acercábamos al coche vi como echaban del local a patadas a un tío, seguido por una chica con un vestido negro a la que sacaron del local a la fuerza. Sentamos a Chris en el asiento y después de despedirme de las chicas cerré la puerta del copiloto.

Mientras le ataba el cinturón a mi amigo ya dormido pude oír una voz familiar, inconscientemente eleve la mirada hacia la puerta principal del local.

Lo que vi me dejó petrificado. Sin habla, casi sin respiración. No podía mover las manos, ni siquiera llegué a atarle el cinturón a Chris que cayó dormido en mi hombro y ni lo noté.

Podía reconocer perfectamente esa chaqueta donde fuera, cada zona desgastada, cada botón sin coser, cada hilo rebelde proveniente de las zonas rotas a propósito, cada sector rasgado de los puños, cada remiendo, cada marca, cada borde, cada rincón de ella.

 


	3. Tribal

 

Después de repetirle y explicarle todo lo que tenía que hacer incluso las variantes del _y si no estoy..._ cerré la puerta del coche, más bien dicho chatarra con ruedas, y colgándome la mochila en el hombro me dirigí hacia la puerta de atrás.

Eran las 23 y ya había cola, _a saber quién viene hoy..._ me dije a mi mismo recordando aquel día que vino David Guetta a pinchar, la gente se volvió loquísima.

 

Sonreí al recordarlo, me gustaba ese trabajo, la única pega que le podía poner era que algunas veces no podía salir de fiesta, pero trabajar de noche tiene sus extras, entre los que incluyo bebidas y entrada gratis al local, a parte por supuesto de ligar un montón.

 

Crucé el paso de cebra y oí ya lejos la tartana de mi amigo.

-Buenas noches tío!- le dije a Noel, uno de los seguratas de la discoteca.

-Hola!- dijo chocándome el puño- ¿y tú coche?

-En el taller.. el motor otra vez, estoy hasta las narices- maldiciendo- hoy me ha traído mi Isak. -dije todo contento, la verdad es que me encontraba de muy buen humor desde que puso un pie en _mi casa_ , la misma que dentro de un tiempo sería _nuestra casa_.

 

Asintió satisfecho y me abrió la puerta deseándome que pasara buena noche. Yo por lo contrario rezaba para que no me tiraran ninguna copa encima...

 

Mientras me cambiaba mi ropa de calle por el uniforme de trabajo que se basaba en una camiseta de manga corta negra ceñida y unos tejanos negros que me quedaban extremadamente bien, alguien pico a mi puerta.

 

-Hey! ¿Listo? - me dijo una cara sonriente asomándose- la gente ya está empezando a volverse loca y tenemos que prepararlo todo.

 

Asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa y terminándome de atar las deportivas.

-Pero la barra grande la hacemos entre los dos que sino me agobio!- le dije refiriéndome al servicio.

 

Alguna que otra vez me habían incluso amenazado para que les atendiera, verdaderamente un caos. La barra a la que me refería era la más grande del local y era donde normalmente se amontonaba todo el mundo a pedir porque era la que estaba más cerca del dj, si resultaba que te quedabas solo estabas muerto.

 

Después de 45 minutos me vi repasando los últimos vasos de cristal y dándole una mano a la barra mientras reía junto a Martina. Mis otros tres compañeros se encargarían de las otras tres barras individuales que estaban distribuidas a lo largo del local.

Cuando vimos a la gente empezar a entrar y la música comenzó a sonar acabamos de colocar todas las botellas en su sitio preparándonos para escuchar gritos, gente borracha y un sinfín de discusiones con los clientes que pedían bebidas de las que no disponíamos o no existían siquiera… literalmente yo no tenía ni idea de lo que se me venía encima.

 

Uno de los primeros en entrar fue el chaval del corredor del laberinto, de hecho ya estaba allí cuando entramos a prepararlo todo, creo que se llama Dylan, si Dylan O’Brien, lo supe porque mi compañera se puso a chillar histérica cuando se acercó a la barra a pedir un San Francisco, la pobre por pocas se desmaya ahí mismo a lo que tuve que prepararle yo el cóctel al famosillo.

 

Después de la primera horda todo fue tranquilo, como pasaba todos los días, si superabas la primera ya podías con todo.

-Mira ese tío de ahí- pude escuchar a Martina mientras señalaba a un guaperas de ojos claros al final de la barra- te está comiendo con los ojos.

 

Inmediatamente fijé mi mirada en él, si, podía considerarlo alguien muy atractivo era moreno con el pelo medio rizado y un flequillo que caía levemente sobre su frente, tenía los ojos verdes y la camiseta blanca ceñida que llevaba le marcaba aún más sus musculosos brazos, en los que había tatuado un tribal.

 

Si, el tío estaba bien, pero tenía muy claro que no podía liarme con nadie de la discoteca, al menos mientras estaba trabajando, otra vez será chaval.

-Hm.. no es mi tipo, la prefiero a ella- dije señalando a la bailarina del bañador blanco que se encontraba en la tarima.

Martina rió sarcásticamente y empezó a preparar el Cosmopolitan que le habían pedido.

Cuando levanté la vista de la nevera de donde saqué mi botella de agua pude ver a aquel tío más cerca esta vez.

Di un trago a mi botella intentando calmar mis nervios, los cuales no tenia ni idea de donde venían, obviamente eso hizo ponerme aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

 

-Hola, dime- me dirigí a él intentando ser neutral.

-Hola- me dijo relamiéndose. Yo a esas alturas ya no podía ni moverme.

-¿Qué quieres?- invitándolo a pedir.

Parece que se quedó pensando unos segundos y vi perfectamente como me recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo antes de decir:

-Te quiero a ti.

Me separé bruscamente de la barra con el ceño fruncido- ¿Perdón?

-Me has dicho que qué quería no? Pues te quiero a ti. Cuando salgas de aquí.

 

Me ruboricé de la nada e intentando parar ese calor abrasador que intentaba abrirse paso en mi, carraspeé.

-Creo que no te he oído bien -dije sonriendo consciente de que lo que quería en ese mismo instante era abalanzarme contra ese tío bueno. Así que me acerqué a la barra.

_¿Podrías frenar un poco no?_

 

Se acercó a mi como si para inspeccionarme se tratase. Quedándonos a solo unos centímetros.

 

-Guapo, no intentes esconder que te gusto. -me dijo casi susurrando- Lo he visto en tu mirada cuando no podías ni moverte mirandome.  

 

La tensión sexual entre nosotros se podía cortar con unas tijeras. Ese tío me la estaba tirando y yo me estaba dejando... cosa que nunca me había pasado, pero no me importaba él era un semidiós, podría tener a quien quisiera en su cama, pero el afortunado en esos momentos era yo. El problema, es que yo no era un chico fácil.

 

-Creo que te estas confundiendo..-sonreí pícaro- el único que se estaba relamiendo eras tú devorándome con esos ojos.

Me guiñó el ojo de forma chulesca, lo que fue la gota que colmó el vaso para terminar de ponerme cachondo del todo. Pero no caería.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo vi acercarse a una chica bastante guapa, llevaba un vestido negro despampanante, estaba buenísima. Bueno, es decir, tampoco me interesaba, tenía pinta de ser la típica que te deja con las ganas y por desgracia aquí el cabrón era yo.

Cuando ligaba en las discotecas siempre pillaba cacho, tanto chicos como chicas, siempre. Excepto aquel tiempo en el que tenía una obsesión por Eva, no sé qué fue de aquella chica la verdad...

 

-Hola, dime- le dije usando el mismo tono neutral que con todo el mundo menos con aquél ojos verdes.

-Hola, me pones un mojito, ¿por favor?- asentí.

Mientras buscaba los ingredientes para hacer la mezcla pude oír al guapo detrás de la barra decirme un: “Ven aqui un segundo”, inconscientemente volé hasta donde se situaba consciente de que estábamos separados por la barra.

 

-¿Tienes un boli?- me dijo decidido

Fruncí el ceño y palpé mis bolsillos deseando encontrar algo con lo que escribir.

Le acerqué el boli que vi bajo la barra, al lado de la libreta para llevar las cuentas del albarán.

 

Me cogió del brazo y empezó a garabatear su número de teléfono en él a lo que sonreí sin darme cuenta recordándome a una película romántica.

Esa sonrisa desapareció cuando de repente vi a aquella chica sosteniendo mi botella de agua, la cual yo había dejado encima de la barra sin querer, enroscando el tapón.

 

Me moví rapidamente hacia ella deshaciéndome del agarre del chico y haciendo que la tinta del boli se corriera por casi todo mi antebrazo, como si se hubiera salido de la línea.

 

-¿Qué haces?- le dije casi chillando arrancándole mi botella de las manos.

-Yo... solo tenía sed y mientras preparabas el...

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Quien narices te ha mandado coger una botella que no es tuya?- le interrumpí enfadado.

 

-¿Tienes mi mojito ya o no?- me exigió de mala manera

-Está en ello- musité cagándome internamente en la política de empresa, la cual dictaba que había que servir a todo cliente que no estuviera demasiado borracho, te hable como te hable.

 

Yo la habría mandado a la mierda directamente.

 

Bebí un trago de agua intentando calmarme y esta vez la dejé en su sitio, en el suelo al lado de la nevera.

 

Puse el mojito acabado en la barra diciéndole: Son 12 euros.

Se sobresaltó por el precio pero igualmente metió la mano en bolso que llevaba dispuesta a pagar.

Al sacar el monedero pude ver como unas 10 pastillas de color violeta que no había visto en mi vida se caían al suelo haciéndome sobresaltar, a mi y al chico del tatuaje tribal que se levantó hacia ella enfadado.

Pero aquello en ese instante no fue lo único que me sobresaltó, antes de empezar a ver borroso, entre la gente pude ver una chaqueta tejana inconfundible acompañada de una alta figura de cabellera rubia.

 

Antes de desmayarme por completo oyendo como el chico empezaba a pelearse con ella intenté agarrarme a cualquier cosa que pudiera sostenerme, pero sin éxito caí redondo al suelo. Lo único que recuerdo de aquellos instantes es que antes de desmayarme pensé: _Isak no puede saberlo._

 

 

Abrí los ojos lentamente parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz cegadora que supuse que entraba por el ventanal. En mi habitación yo no tenía ventanal sino un pequeño balcón, ¿entonces dónde narices estaba?

Me incorporé desconcertado pero vi unos boxers de color rojo tirados encima de una mochila, los reconocía perfectamente, estaba en la habitación de Isak.

 

Me froté los ojos desperezándome y la puerta del baño se abrió dando paso a un Isak con el pelo mojado y vestido solamente con la toalla atada a la cintura.

 

Me quedé embobado al verlo, si, lo consideraba mi hermano, pero mi bisexualidad siempre se veía reflejada cuando él aparecía, ¿porque estaba tan bueno? No podía remediar posar mi vista en ese abdomen definido y esos brazos musculosos, de verdad que no podía.

 

-Chris- señalándose el labio- la baba- dijo riendo

-Gilipollas.- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza deshaciendome del trance en el que me habia metido.

-Ya, pero sé que esto te gusta- dijo pasándose la mano por las abdominales mojadas.

Me dio un sobresalto en el estómago y algo en mi empezó a arder, lo miré de arriba a abajo con deseo. Quería preguntarle qué narices hacía en su cama y porque no recordaba nada de esa noche y sobre todo por qué tenía ese terrible dolor de cabeza pero me fue imposible, esa manera de provocarme me volvía loco.

 

-Y esto- prosiguió tocándose el bíceps y pasando al antebrazo.

Yo seguía embobado y muy sorprendido por el nivel de sumisión que estaba consiguiendo en mí. Noté vastamente mi erección en el bóxer blanco que llevaba -porque solo llevaba eso puesto- no sabía por qué estaba en semidesnudo pero en ese momento no me podía importar menos.

 

Acercándose lentamente a mí y apoyando una rodilla en los pies de la cama dijo:

 

-¿La quieres?- señalando su notable erección a lo que yo asentí desesperadamente muy sumiso.

-Chris, ¿la quieres?- repitió esta vez aproximándose gateando sensualmente hacia mi. Quedé apoyado en el cabecero de la cama para visualizar mejor aquello que estaba pasando.

Yo asentí de nuevo con los ojos llenos de lujuria, joder lo deseaba ahí mismo.

Siguió gateando hasta que sus manos llegaron a la altura de mis muslos. Las gotas de agua restantes que descansaban en su espalda, trazaron un camino hasta llegar a sus abdominales mojándolas aún más por el movimiento.

 

Acercó su cara a la mía y susurró

-Seguro que la quieres, ¿a que sí pequeño? – me retó de nuevo mientras yo hiperventilaba por la excitación. Y eso que no me había ni rozado.

 

Sin esperar respuesta acercó sus labios a mi cuello y empezó a dar pequeños pero sensuales besos haciendo un camino mientras me miraba desde abajo, él sabía perfectamente lo que eso me ponía y más siendo él.

Recorrió todo mi pecho hasta llegar a mis marcadas abdominales mientras yo emitía jadeos intensos loco del placer.

El roce de sus labios contra la piel de mis marcados músculos me subió el ego de una manera excitante, quería que Isak fuera mío ahí mismo.

 

Llegó a la tira de mi bóxer y la levantó haciendo que gimiera esta vez cerrando los ojos, prosiguió a lamer la parte que cubría la misma tira mientras me miraba sensualmente a lo que suspiré muy fuerte agarrando la sábana con fuerza.

 

-Pequeño si sigues haciendo eso me voy a correr pronto, ¿lo entiendes?- me dijo casi en un susurro haciendo que mi erección diera un salto. Cuando Isak me hablaba de ese modo nada podía distraerme, solo le quería a él.

-Isak...Quieres...Callarte…- dije entre gemidos mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás ahogándome en un suspiro.

 

-Cállame entonces...- dijo bajándome el bóxer relamiéndose y sacando a la luz mi tremenda erección- Vaya... Quieres... ¿Quieres que te ayude con esto?

 

La señaló a lo que yo asentí básicamente porque no era capaz de hablar y si lo hacía de mi boca solo saldrían gemidos.

-Por favor..-conseguí decir como ultima suplica.

-Está bien pequeño.- dijo cogiéndomela

Me mordí el labio evitando gemir de nuevo y eché la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del contacto.

Con los ojos cerrados y aun con la boca abierta pude notar como Isak lamía la punta con la lengua, me estremecí y chillé todo lo que pude anhelando que eso fuera a más. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía algo así que no podía dejar que eso parara.

 

-Oye? ¿Tu no tienes hambre?  - dijo separándose de mí tan tranquilo

-Que?!- chillé desesperado con la lujuria corriendo por mis venas y el calor aún presente en mis mejillas.

 

-Si, eso. Que si tienes hambre, me muero por unos huevos fritos ahora mismo. - dijo volviendo a los pies de la cama e incorporándose.

 

-Pero qué haces! ¿que estás diciendo? - dije enfadado por haberme dejado a medias.

-Bueno, veo que no tienes hambre, avísame si eso y te preparo algo vale?- dijo chulesco guiñándome el ojo y poniéndose el bóxer rojo que había encima de la mochila evitando que se le viera nada.

Tras eso salió de la habitación.

 

Me quedé boquiabierto al presenciar aquél plantón descarado, pero seguía cachondo muy cachondo, pero a pesar de eso decidí levantarme a pedirle explicaciones, porque se comportaba así?

 

Fui hasta su armario y me puse un pantalón de chándal gris, dejando que la tira del bóxer se viera, me vengaría. Sabía cuánto le ponía que se viera la tira pero también cuánto le molestaba el que llevara ropa suya.

 

Aún con la erección me miré al espejo de su baño peinándome, pude ver algo escrito en mi antebrazo, era un numero de teléfono pero en la última cifra la tinta estaba corrida.

Apunté el número de teléfono en mi móvil por si acaso, no recordaba nada de ayer, ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de preguntar a Isak lo que pasó y por qué estaba en su cama, en pelotas. Pero si yo me había dejado de escribir en la piel era por algo, el caso es que no me acordaba de quién era.

 

Bajé las escaleras aun molesto con Isak, no sé qué narices se pensaba para hacerme aquello, estaba bien seguro de que lo… una imagen me dejó boquiabierto.

Ese rubio vestido únicamente con sus boxers rojos estaba de espaldas a mi friendo Bacon y haciendo tortitas mientras movía las caderas tarareando alguna canción.

 

 _-_ Joder..- susurré en voz alta quedándome anonadado ante aquello

¿Por qué me comportaba así?,¿porque me desarmaba de esa forma cuando lo veía sin camiseta? noté algo crecer en mis pantalones, de nuevo.

-Joder otra vez no..- dije mirando mi entrepierna.

-Otra vez no. ¿Qué?  - dijo Isak aun dándome la espalda.

-Bacon, no quiero bacon hoy.

Rió sarcásticamente- siéntate anda, el desayuno ya está.

 

Proseguí a sentarme mientras Isak traía los platos a la mesa, cuando los depositó en ella alcanzó su gorra granate donde dentro había una cadena de metal atada a una chapa. Se colocó la cadena y se puso la gorra al revés sentándose a desayunar.

Sabía perfectamente mis puntos débiles y aquellos dos eran otros dos puntos con los que caía rendido a sus pies casi siempre, pero hoy no iba a ser el día.

Me mordí el labio inferior inconscientemente inspeccionando en cómo la chapa rozaba contra la piel de su pecho, joder…

La sonrisita juguetona de Isak apareció de nuevo en su cara levantando la vista del plato de huevos fritos que tenía delante, no le iba a dar el gusto de verme caer de nuevo.

 

-¿Como te encuentras?- oí decir al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Mejor.

-¿Ya no te duele la cabeza? Te has despertado unas veinte veces quejándote y no podías dormirte.- dijo con tono preocupado

-Ni me acuerdo, ¿estabas conmigo?

-Si, no podía dejarte solo en un momento como ese. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo no?- dijo justificándose, algo que me molestó y no supe por qué.

-Tu solo.. explícame qué pasó ayer.

-Agarrate a la silla porqué vas a flipar- dijo tras carraspear

 

Fruncí el ceño esperándome lo peor.

-Cuando llegué a la hora acordada no apareciste, estuve esperando como una hora pero ni rastro de ti así que decidí bajarme del coche y hablar con Noel, muy majo por cierto, ah si, el mismo que me dejó caer que era tu novio.- explicó

-¿Mi novio? - dije levantando las cejas- tendré que hablar yo con Noel…

-El caso es que después de esperar un buen rato me dejó pasar y te encontré tirado en el suelo junto a dos chicas que estaban super nerviosas.

Dió un trago a su zumo de naranja.

-Estabas blanco como la pared tío- dijo señalándola- entonces te puse de lado e hice que vomitaras. Te pusieron algo en alguna bebida o lo que sea porque vomitaste de color violeta.

-¿Violeta? - dije perplejo mientras me metía el trozo de bacon en la boca. Isak asintió.

-Después de limpiarlo todo, las chicas me acompañaron hasta el coche ayudándome a llevarte, ¡estabas muertisimo tío!  - abrí los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo.

-Cuando llegamos a casa intenté llevarte hasta tu habitación pero no quisiste, decías que querías quedarte conmigo. Te metí en la ducha con agua fría para ver si se te pasaba, no sabía qué se tenía que hacer en esos casos pero lo hice de todas formas.

-¿Me metiste con ropa en la ducha?- dije preocupado- con la ropa de trabajo?

-Claro que no, te desnudé antes. Mientras te enjabonaba, porque habías vomitado sobre tu propia ropa, te pusiste cachondisimo - decía riéndose.

 -Espera, espera un momento ¿como que cachondisimo?

-Me pediste que te la mamara.

-¿Como?- dije abriendo los ojos aún más- ¿y lo hiciste?

-No -dijo riendo- te saqué de la ducha y te tiraste en bolas en mi cama pidiendo que te follara. Fui a por unos boxers tuyos y te los puse, pero tu me paraste pidiéndome que te la mamara otra vez, casi suplicando.

 

Me puse una mano en la frente, la droga me afectaba aún más que la bebida.

-Me negué rotundamente y me acosté en mi cama contigo y te abracé. Me besaste unas cuantas veces y después nos quedamos dormidos.

-Joder.. menosmal que no hicimos nada.

-¿Por qué?- dijo riendo.

-Porque hoy no me acordaría. Además, ya me has tocado suficiente la polla hoy. - dije molesto.

-Perdón? ¿Quién fue el que me dejó con el calentón el primer día que vinimos aquí?

 _¿Así que por eso era? ¿Por lo que pasó en el ascensor? oh Isak por favor..._ Me quedé callado hasta que Isak rompió el silencio acordándose de algo.

 

-Dios! Sabes a quien vi! - dijo con los ojos brillantes- A Even.

 

La primera vez en su estancia en casa que escuchaba ese nombre y sabía que nos iba a dar problemas, a los dos.

-¿Como que a Even?

-Si, lo vi saliendo de la discoteca mientras te montaba en el coche. Ah si y mientras ibas en el coche, medio dormido dijiste algo de un tribal, eso fue lo único que pude distinguir de lo que dijiste.

-¿Estas seguro de que era él?

Levantó la ceja reprochándome el hecho de que dudara de su conocimiento sobre los rasgos físicos de su querido exnovio.

 

Me quedé pensando el resto del desayuno en tres cosas, la primera era que Even no estaba muy lejos de nosotros y eso podría ocasionarnos problemas. Y lo segundo era que aquello del tribal me sonaba de algo pero no sé de qué, no conseguía acordarme.

La tercera cosa era que seguía empalmado, y eso verdaderamente me iba a dar problemas si seguía con Isak casi desnudo enfrente de mí.

 

Me levanté recogiendo mi plato y pasando por detrás de él dirigiéndome a la cocina.

Una mano me agarró el culo, no iba muy deprisa así que me detuve casi saltando del susto.

-¿Que haces con mis pantalones?- después del resto del desayuno por fin había llamado su atención

-Si quieres me los quito.

 

Puso los ojos en blanco y me dió una palmada indicando que podía proseguir a la cocina. Joder, ¿porque me ponía tanto?.

No podía quedarme en la sala de estar o sino me lanzaría, así que subí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama quedando boca arriba. Alcancé mi móvil y abrí por Whatsapp al número que había escrito en mi brazo.

 

**Mensaje para Desconocido**

_Hola, tengo tu número apuntado en el brazo._

_¿Tienes idea de quién soy?_

_Lo siento si te estoy molestando._

No tenía ni la más remota idea de quien podría ser, quizás alguna tia borracha o alguien famoso. No sé.

A los pocos minutos mi móvil vibró

 

**Mensaje de Desconocido**

_Hola moreno, ¿como te encuentras?_

_No sé si te acordarás, pero soy el ojos verdes que_

_te comía con la mirada ayer._

_No te asustes, estabas encantado._


	4. Tenemos cuarto de invitados. Llámame.

 Me dirigí hacia el sofá tras acabar de recoger la mesa cuestionándome el por qué no podía dejar de poner cachondo a Chris, era como una droga para mi, no estaba enamorado, ni mucho menos, me ponía cachondísimo, el solo pensar en cómo le quedaban esos bóxer blancos... no me preocupaba en absoluto, lo nuestro solo era sexo y punto.

También me sentí un poco mal por no haberle contado toda la verdad sobre la noche anterior a Chris, pero no quería que pensara que era un salido que no podía contenerse ante una polla, y la verdad es que tendría razón, no podía con la suya. Además, me iba a juzgar por aquello y yo tenía mis motivos.

Me tiré en el sofá y encendí la tv, no quería ver nada en especial solo relajarme, por eso le di al botón de on/off de nuevo y tiré el mando por ahí sintiéndome estúpido por haberla encendido.

Sabía que Chris estaba arriba así que no podía molestarme en absoluto y si lo hacía no me importaría.

Me dediqué a bajar las persianas creando un ambiente de relajación y paz en el comedor. Volví a sentarme donde estaba con las piernas abiertas, era consciente desde que le estrujé el culo a Chris, que la erección que llevaba encima no se me iba a bajar en todo el día. Así que recordando lo de ayer saqué mi miembro de mis bóxer y empecé a bombearlo.

Recordé la noche anterior, a Chris y a mi metidos en la ducha mientras él ya completamente consciente me estampó contra la pared besándome desesperadamente, no pasaron ni 30 segundos de beso cuando me di cuenta de que estaba saboreando mi polla, metiéndosela entera en la boca para después sacarla de la misma forma y volviéndosela a meter.

 

Eché la cabeza recostándome en el sofá jadeando, a veces Chris me hacía gemir como nadie en el mundo.

-||-

 

Aquel tío era extraño, después de ese mensaje no me había ni dicho como se llamaba ni como me conoció solo se dedicó a insinuarse diciendo que él me gustaba, pero la verdad es que no recordaba ni como era.

Incorporándome en la cama salí al pequeño balcón de mi habitación apoyándome en la barandilla contemplando la gente que pasaba por la calle a través de mis gafas de sol. Después de acabarme el cigarro y apagarlo en la maceta que tenía al lado me fijé en alguien que caminaba por la acera de enfrente, alguien que Isak y yo conocíamos demasiado bien. Seguí su recorrido con la mirada hasta que desapareció por una esquina, negué con la cabeza pensando en que si me lo encontraba por la calle le partiría la cara.

Bajé al salón para asegurarme de que Isak no había visto al gilipollas de su ex, aunque la verdad no sabía de donde provenía ese odio en mi hacia él, después de lo que pasó seguía sin saber bien bien lo que hizo que todo aquello acabara, pero yo seguiría fiel a mi amigo, o eso creía yo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pude oír a Isak jadear desesperadamente, me extrañé bastante al oírlo ya que las horas de entrenamiento solía hacerlas por la tarde hacia las siete y media, y solo eran las cuatro.

Tenía que aceptar que desde que se había puesto en forma, la espinita que tenía clavada con él desde que nos conocimos se había ido hundiendo más haciendo así que no pudiera evitar sentir el hormigueo en el estómago cada vez que lo veía sin camiseta o entrenando. Tenía clarísimos los límites de nuestra relación de hermanos y así seguiría siendo.

Me asomé por la puerta del comedor curioso, no podía evitar ser un cotilla, pero esta vez no debería haberlo hecho porque caí en mi propia trampa. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando lo vi tirado en el sofá, con el bóxer bajado bombeándose con fuerza como si le fuera la vida en ello. Algo que yo había estado toda la mañana buscando.

 

-||-

En el momento en el que recordé como Chris me dejaba follar su boca metidos en la ducha mientras el agua caliente caía sobre mi noté como las palpitaciones iban a más.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- dijo la voz de Chris apoyandose ligeramente en la pared con los brazos cruzados elevando una ceja.

-Mierda, lo siento- dije sorprendido guardando mi miembro rápidamente de nuevo en el boxer.

-Tranquilo, solo venia a ver si estabas bien, pero ya veo que estabas bien entretenido- dijo sonriendo, acercándose lentamente.

Tenía que poner fin a esta tensión sexual cuanto antes, sino esto duraría semanas y no estaría nada bien ir empalmado todo el santo día mientras le veía semidesnudo tirado en el sofá, así que lo mejor que podía hacer…

-Sabes? Creo que si que necesitaba ayuda antes…

Se acercó aun más a mi.

-¿Si? Pobrecito ¿me dejas ayudarte?- me dijo con la voz ronca agachándose frente a mi acariciando mi rodilla con su pulgar, algo que hizo que jadeara casi imperceptiblemente.

-S-si claro..- dije intentando no gemir mientras posaba suaves besos en mi muslo inferior y me iba abriendo las piernas.

-¿Y ayuda que te bese aquí?- tras lo que besó mi ingle levantando el trozo de tela que cubría aquella parte.

 

Me hundí en un jadeo echando la cabeza para atrás mientras notaba como sacaba el miembro de mi bóxer y empezaba a bombearlo con fuerza, haciendo así que yo volviera a gemir esta vez mucho más fuerte.

Se puso completamente de rodillas en el suelo quedando así entre mis piernas ya que yo estaba sentado en el sofá, y sin esperármelo se la introdujo en la boca a lo que yo cerré los ojos y empecé a jadear fuertemente.

Notaba como su lengua pasaba por la punta coordinándose perfectamente con los movimientos que hacia de arriba abajo algo que me estaba volviendo loco. 

-Ch-Chris.. s-si sigues así…oh dios..-intenté decir notando como empezaba a chupar con más intensidad- me voy.. me voy a correr..

Al oír mis palabras se incorporó casi poniéndose de pie mirándome sensualmente y pasó a seguir bombeándola con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha hizo lo mismo pero con su propio miembro.

Nunca había hecho aquello y la verdad es que verlo tocándose y excitándose por estarme tocando me ponía muy cachondo, no podía dejar de mirarle al igual que él a mi.

Después de unos instantes en los que en la casa solo se sentían jadeos y gemidos a raudales nos corrimos los dos a la vez chillando fuertemente, yo acabé en su mano tras lo que empezó a chuparse los dedos lamiendo el liquido espeso que las cubría guiñándome un ojo y saliendo de la habitación. Por pocas se me empalma de nuevo con aquello.

 

Tras quedarme exhausto un buen rato en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás y aun con el miembro fuera, oí mi móvil vibrar entre los cojines. Comencé a buscarlo tras meterme la polla dentro de mis calzoncillos.

-¿Pero donde está?-  maldije entre dientes tirando los cojines al suelo.

Lo encontré debajo del cabezal, ¿como podría haber llegado ahí?

 

**Mensaje de Jonas**

_Hola Isakkk_

_¡Estoy 3 dias de paso por Barcelona!_

_Y tengo una sorpresa._

_Nos quedaremos en un hotel._

**Mensaje para Jonas**

_Hola tio!_

_Si quieres quédate con nosotros,_

_no te dejaré pagar un hotel estando nosotros aquí._

_Tenemos cuarto de invitados. Llámame._

Tras dejar el móvil encima de la mesa y colocarme unas bermudas tejanas que encontré tiradas encima de la silla de la cocina, fui a buscar a Chris. Después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros la situación podría parecer distante o incluso incomoda, pero la verdad es que no lo era para nada porque ninguno de los dos queríamos que lo fuera, por eso con el tiempo aprendimos a dejar a un lado el tema del sexo cuando se trataba de cosas serias y comportarnos como lo que realmente éramos, hermanos.

 

Subí las escaleras, asomé la cabeza por el marco de la puerta de su habitación y vi que estaba embobado en su móvil tumbado en la cama.

-Chris- dije intentando llamar su atención.

-Hmm- musitó sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Baja un momento, tengo que hablar contigo, Jonas va a llamar en cualquier momento.

Frunció el ceño- ¿Jonas? ¿Como que Jonas?

-Si, mi amigo. Baja y te lo explico con calma.

No sabía como iba a tomarse aquello de que el ex de su ex viniera a casa, por eso quería contárselo tranquilamente.

Recuerdo cuando Chris me decía que Emma era la única que le hacia sentir aquel cosquilleo en la barriga y la sensación de estar en las nubes. Aun puedo sentir el frio de sus lágrimas en mi pecho mientras lloraba desconsoladamente contándome el cómo había encontrado a Emma tirándose a su profesor de Yoga, ¡en su propia cama!

 

Oí los pies de Chris tocar el suelo y seguidamente incorporarse para bajar las escaleras que conducían al comedor.

-Bien, que tenias que explicarme… Con calma. -dijo remarcando las dos ultimas palabras ante lo que sonrió

-Pues, el caso es que..-dije removiéndome en mi asiento- Jonas va a pasar por Barcelona y me ha dicho que se quedará unos días. Le he dicho que si quiere puede quedarse aquí. Te..parece..bien?- dije entrecerrando los ojos después de pronunciar las últimas palabras.

 

Lo pensó unos instantes y se levantó. Estaba enfadado, seguro. No debería ni haberle dicho lo de que Jonas venia, a veces voy un poco a la mía y efectivamente la cago, como siempre.

Me ofreció la mano- Entonces tendremos que limpiar la habitación de invitados ¿no? Está hecha un desastre- dijo Chris riéndose.

Eso me recordó que aquella habitación la usábamos de pequeño trastero al que casi no se podía ni entrar de tanta mierda que había. Todo lo que no usábamos o algún recuerdo de algún viaje lo poníamos ahí.

Al principio solo usábamos el gran armario del que disponía la habitación para dejar mantas grandes, abrigos y algún que otro par de zapatos, la cosa fue yendo a más hasta que la cinta de correr de Chris acabó ahí metida, no sé cómo. Desde la última vez que entré a dejar mi abrigo no he vuelto a abrir la puerta ya que por pocas no lo cuento del susto que me dí al ver que la puerta estaba atascada y no podía ni moverme de todo lo que había, fue bastante asfixiante.

Le cogí de la mano riendo yo también y subimos a la planta superior dirigiéndonos a la puerta que estaba al lado del baño, no sin antes coger el rollo de bolsas de basura.

 

-Es posible que llame, tengo que darle la dirección y hablar con él.- dije subiendo por la escalera agarrado aun la mano de Chris.

-Vale, pues cuando lo haga ponlo en el manos libres así hablamos los tres.- asentí.

 

Cuando llegamos a la habitación nos pusimos a sacar toda la mierda que había ahí, entre lo que se encontraban cajas de zapatos vacías, bolsas, ropa vieja de Chris, su tabla de surf, mi maleta de cuando llegué, sillas por si venían invitados a comer, los abrigos de invierno de Chris, mantas, cuadros, …

Todo lo que creíamos que no necesitábamos lo tirábamos a la bolsa de basura situada en la puerta pero lo que queríamos conservar lo dejábamos encima del sofá-cama que había en el centro de la habitación pegado a la pared.

Después de una hora ya se podía caminar libremente por allí sin tropezar con unos zapatos o alguna toalla.

Las cosas grandes las dejamos dentro, así como la tabla de surf verde, blanca y negra de Chris, que la colocamos detrás de la puerta; y la maquina de correr, que se quedó donde estaba, justo a un lado del armario mirando hacia la pared.

Las cajas las llenamos de las cosas que queríamos guardar, así como fotografías o recuerdos y las metimos en el armario.

-Anda y esto? - dijo Chris desde el suelo levantando una ceja mientras sostenía una lata verde de cerveza, vacía. – ¿Que hace aquí esto?

-Dios.. ni me acordaba que me la traje...- dije poniéndome la mano en la boca sorprendido.

Chris frunció el ceño confundido y me la extendió suponiendo que era algo importante para mi.

-Es.. es la primera cerveza que bebí cuando cumplí dieciocho ..me.. me la dió Even. - restándole importancia a aquello- me acuerdo que después de darle un trago le besé y.. y un gilipollas que pasaba por ahí nos insultó de mala manera por el beso. – expliqué embobado en la imagen mental que me estaba haciendo de aquello sin poder siquiera moverme.

-Oh..Isak

-Pero a pesar de mi enfado… Even me cogió de la cara ordenándome que le mirara, recuerdo que… cuando nos miramos.. el enfado se me pasó al momento y en ese instante solo estábamos él y yo, yo y él. Sus ojos con los míos, azul con verde. – dije con cierta nostalgia aún sin poder moverme sintiendo una punzada en mi estómago- Nunca olvidaré aquella sensación, nunca.

-Isak..- dijo Chris mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a mi- Ya está, Even es pasado. 

Me quitó la botella lo que hizo que por fin fuera consciente de donde estaba y noté como una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla, la cual se desvaneció gracias al pulgar de Chris. Cerré los ojos intentando no recordar aquello que aún seguía presente en mi corazón, eso de lo que había intentado olvidarme y de lo que ya estaba seguro no recordar, él. Mi mundo, mi felicidad, mi ánimo, todo se había ido con él. Todo menos Chris, mi querido Chris que siempre estaba ahí para mí, el único que aguantaba todos mis lloriqueos, y que me conocía mejor que yo a mi mismo. Quería tanto a ese tío... el mismo que me estaba rodeando con sus brazos recordándome que él estaba ahí y que Even ya no estaba en nuestras vidas, que ya era pasado.

 

Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que mi llanto cesó gracias a la tranquilidad que me transmitían los latidos del corazón de Chris, los cuales estuve oyendo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente hundido en su pecho.

Cerré los ojos abrazándolo, sorbí la nariz y levanté la cara para mirarle.

-Gracias por esto.

-Es lo que hacen los amigos no?- dijo tras lo que me dio un beso en la frente cerrando los ojos. 

Sonreí cerrándolos yo también y volví a acurrucarme a él, a pesar de que estábamos de pie tenía la sensación de que deseaba quedarme entre sus brazos el resto del día, sin que nadie pudiera hacerme daño.

Interrumpiendo nuestra charla animada mi móvil sonó y en la pantalla pude ver la llamada entrante de Jonas.

Nos sentamos en el sofá descolgando el teléfono y Chris pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros para que me acurrucara, ya que sabía que aun no estaba del todo bien, yo lo abracé pasando mi brazo por su abdomen y apoyé mi cara en su pecho. 

-Hola Jonas!- dijo Chris arrancándome el teléfono después de pulsar el botón del manos libres.

-Hey! Chistad cuanto tiempo!- se oyó al otro lado de la línea. 

Pude notar de nuevo como las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por mi mejilla, no podía ni hablar con Jonas, quería hacerlo pero no me era posible. Oyendo de fondo como Chris hablaba con él, sin saber por qué volví a ponerme a llorar desconsoladamente en su hombro a lo que este se sorprendió, pues estaba manteniendo una conversación bastante animada con Jonas.

-Chris, ¿va todo bien? Quien... ¿quién está llorando?- dijo Jonas con miedo a preguntar.

-Si tío, u-un segundo- dijo Chris silenciando el micrófono.

-Isak- esta vez dirigiéndose a mi dulcemente- tengo que terminar de hablar con Jonas para cuadrar los horarios y organizarnos y sobre todo tengo que darle la dirección. ¿No tardo vale?- dijo Chris mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y me besaba en ella antes de salir por la puerta volviendo al teléfono.

Me quedé cerca de media hora tumbado cuando finalmente el cansancio me venció y me dormí hecho una bola, llorando desconsoladamente ansiando la presencia de Even en mi vida, anhelando su olor, su pelo, su todo. Nunca antes me había derrumbado de aquella manera tan exagerada, juro que en mi estancia con Chris no me había acordado ni una sola vez de él, incluso cuando me pareció verlo saliendo de la discoteca ni me afectó demasiado. Echaba tanto de menos esa sensación de estar en el cielo que solo me sabía transmitir él, que dolía, incluso recordarla dolía. Parecía que cuando estaba con mi amigo, Even desaparecía de mi vida, no se cómo, pero Chris conseguía borrar ese sentimiento de anhelo que tanto me quemaba por dentro. 

Desperté en una cama a oscuras y por ello afirmé que era de noche. Recordé que antes de dormirme me encontraba en el sofá de la habitación de invitados así que supuse que Chris me había llevado en brazos hasta la mía.

Me incorporé y fui directo al baño. Después de mear me dediqué a inspeccionarme en el espejo, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y el pelo revuelto. Cualquiera que me viera podría haber apostado a que había llorado simplemente por mi aspecto.

A continuación, me eché agua en la cara intentando bajar la hinchazón y rezando para que mi piel tornara al color normal.

Junto con mi camiseta de los Simpsons y mi pantalón de chándal bajé a la planta baja con el cansancio corriendo por mis venas, atraído por unas risas que provenían del comedor.

-Hola.- dije bostezando e intentando peinarme

-Hola, bella durmiente- dijeron unos ojos verdes que me resultaban familiares. Sonreí y le saludé con un choque de puños.

 

Sin separar los ojos de la pantalla de la tele- Hola tío.- dijo Chris concentrado en matar a Jonas y ganarle en el videojuego.

Me molestó bastante que no me hiciera caso, pues después de lo de hacia unas horas, creo que me merecía algo más de atención…

Puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

-¿Que hora es?- dije casi chillando para que me escucharan

-Tarde, tio, bastante tarde.- respondió Chris tras lo que supuse que sería mirar la hora en su móvil.

-¿Habéis cenado?

-Si! ¡Que te jodan tío!- oí a Chris desde el comedor

-Tu tio eso es trampa!! ¡Te tenía a tiro!  – escuché decir a Jonas.

Puse los ojos en blanco de nuevo suponiendo que no me habían oído y, molesto, me dediqué a abrir la nevera cuando unos brazos me rodearon la cintura.

-No te enfades... me jugaba hacer la comida mañana en esa partida…- susurró la voz de Chris en mi oído tras lo que noté como apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro- y, si, hemos cenado. Te he guardado pizza en el horno.

No sabía bien bien por qué, pero esa sensación que me entraba en el cuerpo cada vez que Chris me tocaba me gustaba, y me gustaba mucho.

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo.- hace mucho que Jonas está aquí?

-No.. bueno..- dijo frunciendo el ceño pensativo- quizás.. si.. hará como dos horas desde que te has levantado. He ido a buscarlo al aeropuerto con tu chatarra y mientras él subía sus maletas al piso, yo he aprovechado para cambiarte de habitación.

-Gracias otra vez- dije sonriendo de nuevo mientras sacaba mi cena del horno.

-Oye, tengo que decirte algo..

-Chicos venís o que?-dijo Jonas desde el comedor interrumpiendo a Chris sin darse cuenta.

-Ya vamos- dije cogiendo mi plato y volviendo a mirar a Chris- que pasa? ¿Todo bien?

-Si si, tranquilo, da igual.. era una tontería- dijo sonriendo.

Saludé a Jonas con un cálido abrazo ya que anteriormente no había podido debido a lo concentrados que estaban jugando. Me senté en el suelo poniendo el plato en la mesita tras lo que Chris se sentó en el sofá burlándose de mi por que si me sentaba donde estaban ellos no llegaría a la mesa.

-Prefiero ser bajito a ser un capullo que se mete con ellos- dije sacándole la lengua

Tras darle un mordisco a mi pizza proseguí- Entonces.. Jonas, te doy la bienvenida a nuestra humilde morada-abrí los brazos señalando el piso- ¿Cuanto te vas a quedar?

-En principio no mucho, de momento una semana. Si se complica el asunto con mis jefes quizás serán más. Por eso quería irme a un hotel porque no sabía los días que podría quedarme y..-explicó Jonas 

Chris alzó la mano para que se callara- Que te quede claro, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras siempre que nos ayudes a pagar la comida y que no seas un cascarrabias como Isak.- dijo riéndose y echándome una mirada.

-Eeeh, que sepas que es peor tener a un pijo, siempre está pidiéndome opinión para todo.- dije burlándome de Chris mirando a Jonas.

-No os preocupéis. No estaré mucho por aquí porque tendré que ir a la empresa con la que tengo que negociar y arreglar papeles... mucho lio. Tranquilos que no molestaré demasiado- dijo riendo esa última frase.

 Entre bromas varias y risas recordando de experiencias del pasado nos dieron las dos de la mañana. Jonas se excusó cordialmente explicándonos que mañana tenía que levantarse temprano y dándonos las buenas noches antes de subir escaleras arriba, dejándonos a mi y a Chris tirados en el sofá intentando decidir qué ver.

 -¿Breaking bad?- me preguntó desde un lado del sofá.

 

Yo aún me acordaba de aquello que había intentado decirme en la cocina, sabía que no era moco de pavo, pues sino no se lo habría callado de esa forma aun  estando Jonas delante.

Pero sinceramente me preocupaban más otras cosas, mis sentimientos estaban revolucionados. Even seguía en mi mente como un muro de piedra, haciéndome sentir aún peor cuando le recordaba, y mis sentimientos por Chris estaban cambiando según pasaban los días, de repente solo quería abrazarle y estar con él y besarle de manera distinta a como lo hacíamos nosotros, los besos que me daba con Chris de repente no me sabían a sexo, me sabían a gloria, a amor. Y eso, eso era lo que más me preocupaba en esos momentos...

-Es larguísima, es muy buena pero mejor una peli hoy- dije refiriéndome a la serie.

-hmm.. entonces..- dijo dándole a la flecha del mando para ver la cartelera- ¿La guerra del planeta de los simios?

-No- dije riendo

-¿Harry Potter?

-Noo- volví a negar dándole esta vez con el pie, ya que los dos nos encontrábamos tumbados uno en cada punta del sofá y nuestras piernas se entrelazaban.

-Ouch. Codigo Fuente?

-Nope

-Insidious entonces?

-No, claro que no!- dije riendo de nuevo.

-Isak que quieres ver entonces!- dijo riendo conmigo y haciéndose el enfadado.

-Quiero.- dije incorporándome- quiero ver como me dices lo de antes.

-El qué de antes?

-Lo que me has intentado decir en la cocina antes de que Jonas nos interrumpiera.

-Ah.. Aquello..-dijo incorporándose él también.- nada, era una tontería.

 

Quería saberlo por pequeño que fuera y si él estaba intentando ocultarlo tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser algo gordo.

Me acerqué a él preocupado y subiendo ligeramente su barbilla para que me mirara le dije:

-Sabes que aunque sea la chorrada más grande del mundo puedes contármela verdad?- asintió- ¿Entonces?

-Isak.. yo es que..-dijo volviendo a mirar a sus pies, que ahora mismo recordaban a la postura de un indio- estoy un poco confundido con todo esto.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A esto- dijo señalándonos.

-¿Confundido por qué? - dije con algo de terror en mis ojos, tenía un ligero presentimiento de lo que iba a decir pero no sabía bien bien si quería oírlo.

-Es que...te besé, te besé mientras dormías.

 

No supe como tomarme aquello, ¿significaba eso que le gustaba de la misma manera que él a mi? Pero no podía ser, básicamente por que nuestra amistad se iría a tomar por culo, bueno, ya se fue a la mierda desde que follamos por primera vez, nunca seríamos los mismos niños buenos que una vez fuimos.

Cuando pronunció esas palabras me sentí aliviado por que no era el único que notaba que entre nosotros pasaba algo raro, pero a la vez sentí miedo por lo nuestro. Sentí tal escalofrío en el cuerpo que inmediatamente me levanté y subí escaleras arriba sin mirar atrás. No sé qué coño me pasó, pero dejé a Chris allí hecho un lío. Pronunciando mi nombre suplicando que no me fuera.

 

Estuvo muy mal lo que hice. Soy un cobarde de mierda.


	5. Yo aún le quiero

Desde el instante en el que nos conocimos, supe que aquello desencadenaría una muy buena y duradera amistad.

Teníamos muchas cosas en común al igual que el mismo sentido del humor, ese chaval me caía muy bien. Nuestra relación se fue estrechando cada vez más desde que Isak y Even lo dejaron porque tuve que soportar el peso del corazón roto de Isak durante mucho tiempo. Ya que Jonas no estaba ahí porque se fue a vivir a EEUU, me tocaba encargarme de él, y no lo digo como algo malo sino todo lo contrario.

Jonas a veces se desentendía y ni se interesaba por lo que le pasaba a su amigo así que ahí estaba yo, dándole toda la fuerza que podía y apoyándolo en todo lo que necesitara, ya que Isak en esos tiempos era un vaso esquebrajado a punto de romperse y yo no dejaría que eso pasara.

 

Empecé a descubrir mi sexualidad a raíz de que Isak me besara aquella vez, mientras reíamos y jugábamos con las palomitas tirados en su cama viendo una película, sin pretensiones algunas.

 

-Eh capullo desde ahí no vale!- oí a Isak mientras se escondía de mis lanzamientos de palomitas detrás de la cama.

-Claro que vale!- dije riendo.

 

Me subí a la cama con tal de hacerle una emboscada, a lo que agarré el bol entero de palomitas y se lo tiré por la cabeza haciéndole así reír a carcajadas. En esa época no acostumbraba ni a sonreír así que lo tomé como un logro el escuchar su preciosa risa. 

Tras notar las palomitas en la cabeza intentó incorporarse enfadado pero la mano se le resbaló y volvió a caer de culo en el mismo sitio.

Me asomé al borde de la cama tumbado bocabajo, apoyando mi barbilla en mis brazos.

-Eres un patoso -afirmé riéndo

-Que va, ¡Ha sido porque el suelo estaba mojado, hace un rato que mi madre me ha obligado a fregar!

-Claro.- dije levantando una ceja y poniéndole media sonrisa.

-Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara- dijo acercándose y señalando mi boca- vas a tener que limpiarlo tu solito.

-¿Perdón? ¡Has sido tú el que ha empezado!

-Pero el que me ha tirado el bol entero quien ha sido eh?- dijo sonriendo acercándose aún más.

No sabía porque, pero tenía un ligero presentimiento de que algo pasaba entre nosotros, una chispa, algo que no me desagradaba. Sí, estaba buenísimo, pero no podía tirarme a mi hermano. _Osea, no Chris. No._

A pesar de todo eso, me gustaba la relación que llevábamos, era como algo nuestro, nos contábamos hasta la más mínima tontería y eso hacía especial nuestra conexion de mejores amigos. Nos queríamos con locura.

-¿Y de quien ha sido la idea de hacer palomitas?- dije intentando buscar una excusa para no tener que limpiar.

-Señorito- dijo a pocos centímetros con retintín, ahora nuestras narices casi se rozaban- no te creas que vas a librarte de esta.

 

Tras lo que sin esperármelo me plantó un beso en los labios, no un beso apasionado en el que expresas lo mucho que le quieres y en el que dices que no puedes vivir sin él. **Nei.** Fue un beso dándome las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él todo ese tiempo, un beso que no me transmitía ningún tipo de amor, quizás un cariño tremendo pero no era un beso de enamorados sino más bien uno de agradecimiento.

 

No me molestó la idea de que Isak me estuviera besando, ya que sabía perfectamente que ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado del otro.

Seguí el beso tranquilamente mientras saboreaba sus labios entrelazándolos con los míos y hundiendo así mis dedos en sus rizos rubios evitando que se separara de mi, sabía tan bien...

Consiguió posar su mano en mi mejilla y la acarició haciendo que el vello se me pusiera de punta. Se separó de mi terminando el beso mordiéndome el labio inferior lo que me hizo jadear, me daba bastante vergüenza hacerlo delante de él y más que él me lo provocara.

 

-Perdona- dijo separándose ruborizado.

-Tranquilo- dije intentando disminuir la incomodidad que me transmitían sus ojos verdes.

-Me ha salido de dentro.

-Sin etiquetas - dije sonriendo al igual que él- a mi no me importa. Siempre y cuando no sobrepasemos los limites.

-¿Limites? ¿Te vas a poner limites conmigo?- dijo haciéndose el indignado.

 

No sé cómo lo hizo pero sus palabras hicieron que mi pene diera un bote dentro de mis calzoncillos imaginando a ambos haciendolo.

 

-Prefiero que solo sea sexo. Me pones muchísimo Isak, pero ni se te ocurra enamorarte.

-¿Espera que? ¿Enamorarme?  - dijo elevando las cejas mientras se levantaba- ¿Enamorarme de ti? Chris, eres un puto egocéntrico. Quien te crees que eres para gustarme, Antoine Griezmann?.- dijo a lo que reímos los dos juntos.

 

Amaba cuando ponía esa voz de pito que siempre le salía cuando quería hacerse el sarcástico, era tan adorable. Mi bebé.

 

 

Sí, el mismo que en este instante tenía entre mis brazos, llorando desconsoladamente por un recuerdo estúpido que le abrió la herida ya cicatrizada, la cual había costado años de sufrimiento cerrar, años de llantos interminables, notando como lentamente aquel dolor infernal iba disminuyendo terriblemente despacio.

 

Podía notar el corazón de Isak latiendo fatigadamente, lo abracé con fuerza intentando recomponer todas las piezas de ese corazón roto, intentando unirlas con la esperanza de que el Isak de hacía solo unos instantes volviera. O quizás prefería al Isak extremadamente feliz y sonriente, al que no le importaba lo que dijeran sobre él y su novio Even, del cual estaba profundamente enamorado.

 

Nada más ver como se miraban se podían ver las chispas saltar era como si te obligaran a quedártelos mirando de lo adorables que se veían juntos. Recuerdo al Isak de ese tiempo, era verdaderamente feliz, feliz con él.

Desde aquello nunca más he vuelto a ver esa típica sonrisa suya, acompañada de unos hoyuelos, esa sonrisa que le achinaba los ojos de los cuales rebosaban felicidad debido a que por primera vez en mucho tiempo amaba su vida.

 

Se le veía en como era con todos, más amable, más bromista, más simpático, Even lo cambió, lo cambió para bien.

 

Ahora solo era un Isak intentando averiguar en lo más profundo de su ser que fue lo que causó que todo aquello se fuera a la mierda.

No lo exteriorizaba en ningún momento, simplemente porque sino tendríamos otra escena como aquella, algo que ninguno de los dos queríamos. Era un Isak solitario, a veces incluso me atrevería a decir que un poco borde y chulo, había cambiado desde entonces.

Se hizo una barrera que le servía de defensa contra la otra gente que intentaba sociabilizar con él, conmigo por suerte seguía siendo el mismo borde y chulo alguna que otra vez, pero siempre conseguía sacar al Isak cariñoso y amable que llevaba dentro simplemente sonriéndole o chinchándolo.

 

 

Después de sentarnos a hablar por teléfono en el sofá y notar como Isak empezaba a llorar de nuevo decidí dejarle a solas. Debía llorar a Even, aunque no le quedaran lágrimas, aunque no le quedaran por qués, ni siquiera aunque no le quedaran fuerzas para hacerlo. Yo por lo contrario tenia que hablar con Jonas, pues sino no podría quedarse ya que no le había dado ni la dirección de casa. Tras darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla le dejé con todo el dolor del mundo, tirado en el sofá llorando.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas oyendo sus llantos -me sentí terriblemente cruel al hacer eso- y me dirigí a la cocina donde guardábamos la tabla de las tareas y las cuentas del dinero. Acepté que no me importaba que Isak estuviera conmigo pero debía encontrar un trabajo ya; pensé que mañana se lo diría de nuevo porque hoy no era un buen día para eso.

 

-Hola de nuevo Jonas, perdona- dije desbloqueando el micrófono y sacando ambas libretas para hacer cálculos.

-¿Todo bien?- lo oí a través del teléfono.

-Mejor te lo explico luego. Ahora vamos al grano -dije mirando el calendario- ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte con nosotros?

 

-Hmm- dijo imagino que calculando los días- dije tres días pero…de momento esta semana aunque quizás se alargue, es un evento importante. Pero de verdad que no quiero molestar.

-No me vengas con tonterías Jonas… Supongamos que te quedas hasta el domingo que viene. Nosotros hacemos la compra una o dos veces por semana, depende lo que hayamos jalado – dije riéndome- aun así cada vez que vamos gastamos minimo 60 euros. Con que pongamos 20-30 euros cada uno va que chuta. -dije mirando esta vez la libreta de las cuentas.

-Ningún problema entonces, ¿y la gasolina?

-La gasolina ya iremos viendo según cojamos el coche. Y las tareas te las diré cuando llegues, ya que tenemos que cuadrarlas todas. Si al final decides quedarte con nosotros ya iremos viendo las mensualidades y todo ese rollo, solo si al final te quedas. - dije volviendo a reírme.

-Tranquilo, de momento es provisional- dijo riendo- Estoy llegando a la salida del aeropuerto, cojo un taxi y que me acerque.

-No tío, ni se te ocurra voy para allá- dije convencido de que no era necesario, pues yo sabía que el taxi de aquí le saldría carísimo. – ¿Estas en el Prat verdad?

-Está bien...- dijo con algo de culpabilidad, sabía que lo único que quería era no molestarnos- Si, estoy aquí te espero en la puerta.

-En nada me tienes allí, Chao.- dije colgando antes de que cambiara de opinión.

 

Alcancé mis Vans Old School que yacían tiradas en el comedor. Suponiendo que Isak me las habría pillado y no me las había devuelto, subí las escaleras dispuesto a coger las llaves del coche de mi amigo y mi cartera.

 

Al llegar a la segunda planta, oí como Isak ya no lloraba, abrí la puerta de la habitación confirmándolo, estaba hecho una bolita profundamente dormido. No podía quedarme allí más tiempo pues Jonas me estaba esperando así que decidí que lo cambiaría de habitación cuando volviera. Tras cerrar la puerta lentamente intentando no hacer ruido, bajé las escaleras y salí de casa echando el cerrojo por fuera.

 

Me monté el ascensor hasta llegar al parking desde donde conduje la tartana de Isak hasta el aeropuerto. _Mi Audi Rojo_ , pensé haciendo un puchero.

 

Paré en la puerta e intenté encontrar una cabellera morena y rizada a través de los cristales de mis gafas de sol, pero no resultó así que lo llamé.

-Chris.- oí a Jonas acompañado de un cumulo de gente a su alrededor

-¿Donde estas? Estoy fuera.

-Si, voy.- dijo mientras empezaba a oír su maleta rodar- Me he encontrado a Even! esta conmigo ahora.- temblé de miedo ante la pausa que hizo- Dice que se acerca para saludarte.

 

_¡¿Que?! ¿Even? ¡Dios Jonas parece que no te enteras de una puta mierda!_

Procesando lo que me acababa de decir debía prepararme para lo que se me venía encima, iba a hablar con Even, el mismo por el que mi mejor amigo estaba en casa llorando desesperadamente, el mismo por el que me pasé meses reparando todas y cada una de las piezas del corazón de Isak…

Pensé que no debía ser borde con él, pues en realidad parecería infantil actuar descaradamente después de algo que pasó hacía 3 años, me dolía pero no valía la pena meter el dedo en la llaga, no más sufrimiento.

 

Aun así se la tenía jurada.

 

-Jonas, no le digas que Isak está aquí- le dije con algo de miedo en mi tono de voz.

 

No podía permitir que lo supiera, debía protegerles el uno del otro, sino Even insistiría en saber dónde se encontraba, seguro.

-Vale, no te preocupes- dijo al instante mientras yo rezaba para que no le hubiera contado nada ya. Colgó.

 

Salí del coche apoyándome en la puerta ya cerrada mientras los esperaba. Mi móvil vibró y se me vino a la mente el chico de la discoteca. No sabía ni quien era, pero tenia algo de curiosidad en saber porque me había dejado marcar el brazo por él.

Desbloqueé el móvil sorprendido.

**Chat con Tio Que No Conozco**

_Quizás nos podríamos ver algún día,_

_Quiero saber cómo estas._

_Antes de vernos quiero saber cómo te llamas_

_Por lo menos_

_No?_

_Lucas_

_Ahora ya puedo cambiarte de Tio Que No Conozco_

_a_

_Lucas Ojos Verdes_

_Vaya así que recuerdas el color de mis ojos pero no a mí?_

_No, me lo dijiste tú guapo._

_¿Cuándo?_

_Cuando me respondiste al primer mensaje_

_que te envié pareciendo un acosador._

_¿Acosador tu? Más bien soy yo el que puede parecerlo_

_escribiendo mi número en brazos de chicos guapos como tú._ 😉

_Hmm.. más bien si, das un poco de yuyu_ 😉

_Es broma_

_Jajajajj_

_Te aseguro que si fueras mío te daría de todo menos miedo…_

_Bueno, hablamos más tarde, me están diciendo que apague el teléfono._

“De todo menos miedo..” sonreí al leerlo soltando una pequeña risa.

 

Oí unas maletas acercándose hacia mi seguido de unos pasos, lo que me hizo despegar la vista de mi teléfono y agrandar la sonrisa cuando al verlos.

 

Jonas seguía exactamente igual pero vestía un lujoso “traje de abogado”, como le llamaba yo a los trajes formales, y unas converse básicas. Por lo contrario, Even iba en unos tejanos beige y vestido con una camiseta blanca en la que se podía ver un logo de Nas. Recordé al instante que ese grupo de música le gustaba a Isak hace unos años, ahora ya ni lo escuchaba.

Saludé y abracé a ambos con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Como tu por aquí? - dije manteniendo mi expresión aun teniendo una ligera idea de la respuesta, ya que lo había visto en varias ocasiones.

-Estoy de vacaciones visitando a mi familia- dijo escondiéndose detrás de sus gafas de sol- ¿Jonas me acaba de decir que se queda unos días en tu casa no?

-Si, el trabajo me hace viajar de aquí para allá y ..Is-Chris- dijo carraspeando- Chris ha insistido en que me quede en su casa, así tiene algo de compañía. – tras lo que sonrió mirando al rubio.

-Mi trabajo también me hace viajar así que te entiendo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- al final he conseguido meterme en el mundo del cine.

-¿En serio?- dije mientras agarraba las maletas de Jonas y abría el maletero del coche- Pues que suerte has tenido.

-Sí, supongo que mi sueño está en camino- dijo con algo de tristeza finalizando la conversación, hundiéndonos así en un silencio algo incómodo.

-Jonas, debemos irnos, he dejado…- dije intentando que se me ocurriera algo.- la tele.. la tele encendida pensando que serían solo unos minutos.

 

_Vaya, que original Chris._

-Vale pues vámonos entonces- dijo dándole la mano a Even despidiéndose al igual que yo.

-Eh..- dijo el rubiales acercándose a la ventanilla del copiloto, haciendo así que Jonas le mirara desde su asiento.- ¿Chris puedes acercarme al centro?

 

Ahora que había conseguido meterme en el coche me venía con esto... dios... me estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles.

-Claro, sube- dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude articular y con las manos ya en el volante.

 

Mientras llegábamos al centro Jonas no paró de darme las gracias por dejar que se quedara en el piso y que quería agradecérnoslo haciendo él la compra, es decir, pagándola él; A lo que yo me negué rotundamente diciendo que yo también debía pagar algo ya que era mi casa.

 

-Joder!- pude oir a Even chillarle al móvil desde el asiento de atrás. Por pocas se me para el corazón del susto.

-¿Que ocurre?- dijo Jonas riendo

-Esta mierda se ha muerto! Y ahora no podré contactar con mi madre para que me diga exactamente dónde está el local de su nuevo trabajo.

 

_Vamos Chris, démosle otra oportunidad, solo será cargar el móvil e irse. Rápido y sencillo._

 

De nuevo las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que yo fuera consciente.

-Si quieres te dejo el cargador que tengo en casa.

 

A lo que la mirada de Jonas se clavó en mi extrañado.

-Gracias en serio, me salvas.- agredeció Even desde el asiento de atrás.

-¿Y tu que hacías en el aeropuerto?- preguntó Jonas

-Ah nada, acompañando a mi primo a su vuelo, vinimos en taxi.- respondió Even mirando por la ventanilla.- Pensé que el taxi me devolvería pero se fue.

 

Cuando llegamos nos metimos en el ascensor acompañados de las maletas de Jonas. En todo el trayecto que duró la subida de los 9 pisos, estuve rezando para que Isak aun siguiera durmiendo y no le hubiera dado por bajar a comer o algo parecido. Comprobé la última conexión de su Whatsapp sin que ninguno de los dos me viera, ya que era yo el que estaba detrás de ellos apoyado en el espejo, y pude ver que se había conectado a las 14:43, mucho antes de que nos pusiéramos a recoger la habitación. Eso me relajó pero a la vez incitó a que unos nervios en mi comenzaran a surgir, Isak no era alguien que cogiera mucho el móvil.

 

Metí la llave en la cerradura frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos esperando a que Isak me chillara un: ¿¡ _Pero donde coño estabas, llevo aquí solo unas 14 horas!?_

 

Siempre tan simpático.

 

Pero para mi sorpresa se oyó un silencio sepulcral, dando a entender que o estaba en la planta superior y no me había escuchado llegar o simplemente seguía durmiendo, pero fuera como fuera debía ir a comprobarlo.

 

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada!- dije abriendo los brazos tras dejar las llaves en el mueblecito del recibidor. – Even ahí mismo tienes un cargador- dije señalando el cargador de Isak enchufado al lado del sofá.

-Jonas yo. Voy arriba. A. Quitar unas cosas de la habitación. - dije pausando en cada palabra todo lo disimulado que pude mientras le miraba intentando que pillara mi indirecta.

-Vale..-dijo frunciendo el ceño, lo que me dió a entender que no había captado una mierda.

 

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude antes de que a alguno de aquellos dos se les ocurriera dar un tour por el piso.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a la puerta de la habitación de invitados y abriéndola pude ver que Isak aún seguía durmiendo.

Lo cogí en brazos como una princesa y lo llevé hasta su habitación, él seguía dormido aún en mis brazos. Solo llevaba unas bermudas tejanas así que cerrando la puerta de su habitación y tumbándolo en su cama delicadamente, decidí cambiarle de ropa.

Sabía perfectamente que guardaba el pijama bajo la almohada, que se basaba en una camiseta de los Simpsons y un chándal, así que comencé a desvestirlo desabrochándole el pantalón, quedándose así en calzoncillos.

 

Lo observé durante unos segundos admirando la belleza que tenía delante, mi amigo era increíblemente guapo y su cuerpo era hermoso visto con mis ojos. Adoraba como le colgaba la chapa que le rodeaba el cuello y chocaba contra su pecho, como me hablaba mal solo para chincharme, su sonrisa que hacia que el día se me iluminara, adoraba como me cuidaba.

 

Pero sobre todo estaba enamorado de los mimos que me daba después de acostarnos, en cómo me besaba tratándome como si fuera el único en su vida, como me rozaba con la nariz y cerraba los ojos disfrutando de aquello, y en como con su pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla mirándome a los ojos. Ése era el único momento en el que Isak era solamente mío, el único instante en el que solo éramos yo y él y esa sensación me perseguía cada vez más hasta el punto de sentir una punzada en el estómago cada vez que me sonreía o cada vez que me rozaba inconscientemente.

No sabía lo que me pasaba, pero no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a obtener respuesta.

 

Terminé de cambiarle de ropa apresuradamente, ya había perdido suficiente tiempo admirándole como para ahora perder más tiempo mientras le vestía. Bajé la persiana de su habitación haciendo así que la luz no le molestara para dormir y eché las cortinas.

Cuando conseguí subirle el chándal le tapé con la sábana, cosa que hizo que mi bebé se acurrucara entre las sábanas.

 

  _Dios Isak, si pudiera acostarme ahí a tu lado y abrazarte de por vida…_

Me acerqué a él y probándome a mi mismo le besé, besé sus labios dormidos disfrutando de como sabían, delineándolos con la lengua comprobando su deliciosa textura. Decidí parar a los pocos segundos, sabiendo que si me quedaba disfrutándole unos instantes más no podría detenerme.

Genial, ahí comprendí que también estaba enamorado de sus putos labios.

 

Efectivamente la punzada en el estómago apareció afirmando mi teoría, haciendo que una pizca de miedo se infiltrara en mí.

Me despedí de mi amigo posando un beso en su frente, tras lo que salí de allí cerrando la puerta a mi espalda.

Justo en ese momento Even subía por las escaleras.

 

  _Menosmal que no te lo has tirado ahí mismo, eso si iba a ser un problema._

Me tensé nada más verlo en la segunda planta, ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo Jonas abajo? ¡Debía cubrirme!

-Que piso más chulo y encima dúplex- dijo admirando el pasillo de las habitaciones- ¿esa es la tuya no? -tras lo que señaló la puerta al final del pasillo.

-Obvio- dije riendo, ya que en mi puerta había un poster con una C enorme, _sí, muy maduro._

-Y esas? - señaló las puertas que quedaban a mi derecha.

-El cuarto de invitados y el baño.

-Y esa? - dijo señalando el cuarto de Isak, que quedaba justo detrás de mi.

-Aquí es donde...-dije intentando pensar lo más rápido que pude- donde follo.

 

Después de pronunciar aquello una risa empezó a salir de mi interior por la tontería que acababa de decir.

-¿Como?- dijo Even riendose- Donde… ¿Follas?

-Si- dije algo confuso- por eso he subido a recogerlo un poco, estaba todo de por medio.

Even asintió satisfecho levantando una ceja lo que hizo que me relajara suponiendo dejaría estar el temita de la habitación.

 

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre nosotros, pero la cara de Even me decía algo, me decía que había algo en su mente que le preocupaba.

-Oye..- dijo esta vez mirando al suelo- sigues...sigues en contacto con Isak?

Le miré elevando una ceja.

-Si- dije secamente, me caía bien Even pero viendo como estaba Isak por él no se merecía que le diera información de ningún tipo.

-Y.. ¿y como esta?

No podía creerme aquello, después de 3 años, después de 3 años se dignaba a preguntar por primera vez.

-Ah, asi que ahora te interesa.- dije cruzándome de brazos- después de tres años.

-Lo siento.

-Lo sientes? Yo no estoy del todo seguro de eso, es más, dudo mucho que sientas aquello.- dije intentando que se borrara de mi mente el motivo por el que aquella relación de ensueño se había ido a la mierda.

-Si, siento no haber preguntado antes. No estaba, preparado. -dijo con los ojos aun húmedos- Además sabes muy bien que no fue todo culpa mía, no pongas a Isak ahora de santo.

No supe a qué se refería con todo aquello pero no podía ser peor que lo que hizo Even.

-Te quería.

-Yo aún le quiero, Chris.

-Te quería como a nadie en este mundo- dije apoyándome en la pared lo más alejado posible de la habitación, evitando que este nos escuchara.- ¿Tu sabes lo que te quería? Creo que no eras consciente. Se pasaba horas. Literalmente horas Even, explicándome lo mucho que te amaba, lo feliz que era de que vivierais juntos. La ilusión que le hacia aquél viaje a Marruecos.

 

<<Me decía que eras lo mejor que le había pasado, desde que te había conocido no había un solo momento en el que dudara de que eras el hombre de su vida, a veces le saltaban las lágrimas de alegría pensando en la suerte que tenía de poder vivir contigo, y lo contento que estaba de que llevaras tantos meses sin recaer.

Even de verdad no eras consciente de lo que te quería. Me describía cada sensación, cada sentimiento, yo notaba en su cara que lo habías cambiado, su vida se basaba en sonreír y ser feliz. El brillo en los ojos cuando te miraba casi se podía tocar, eras… eras literalmente su vida Even.

Me gustaba aquél Isak, nos cambió a todos, tu hiciste que nos cambiara a todos, lo hiciste bien Even.>>

 

Con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas pudo articular- No me lo hagas más difícil.. por favor. No fue mi culpa.

-Ni siquiera sabes como lo ha pasado él. Casi tres años, casi tres años en los que no ha podido dejar de llorar ni un solo día. ¿Tu sabes lo que es eso?

-Créeme lo sé. – dijo con un hilo de voz, aun con miedo de mirarme.- Solo.. solo quiero saber si está bien, y si pudieras darme su teléfono para hablar con él…

-No- dije esta vez poniéndome serio- Lo siento, no puedo darte su teléfono. Ya se lo has hecho pasar lo suficientemente mal para que ahora vuelva a recaer, lo siento pero no.

-Almenos dime como está.

-Pues está- dije cruzándome de brazos, refiriéndome a que no estaba ni bien ni mal, pasaba de darle más explicaciones

-No sé cómo tomarme eso pero deseo que esté bien… a pesar de todo- dijo con un asco que pude notar perfectamente.

 

Puse los ojos en blanco pensando en como podía obligarle a bajar sin ser políticamente incorrecto, pero me ahorró la faena cuando dijo:

 

-Bueno… he cargado el móvil y ya tengo suficiente batería para llegar hasta el local. Gracias- dijo sosteniendo su móvil enseñándomelo.

Acompañé a Even a la puerta tras lo que después de despedirse de Jonas se marchó diciendo que había dejado su numero escrito en una libreta de la cocina, que si necesitábamos algo que le llamáramos.

_Típico de Even, pero sintiéndolo mucho lo tiraría de un momento a otro antes de que Isak lo viera._

Me sentía terriblemente mal, pero pesar de lo ocurrido en el pasado siempre me había caído increíblemente bien.

 

Después de ayudar a Jonas a subir sus maletas y a ordenar todas sus cosas en sus respectivos estantes del armario, bajamos al comedor.

 

-Oye, donde esta Isak?-preguntó sentándose en el sofá mientras revisaba el correo de su móvil.

-Durmiendo arriba, no se encuentra muy bien- dije intentando decidirme en si contarle la verdad o no.

-A vale- dijo asintiendo- tengo... tengo que deciros una cosa, a los dos.

-Dime. Creo que... tú también debes saber algo. – dije decidiéndome por fin, ya que si iba a vivir temporalmente con nosotros debía saberlo- tu primero.

-Bien, lo que te voy a contar… Especialmente a ti...- dijo frunciendo el ceño y bajando la mirada, como si le costara hablar- No quiero que me tomes por alguien que no soy, vale? He estado meditando en si contártelo o no, pero de verdad quiero que lo sepas por que eres mi amigo y quiero que estés ahí.

-Jonas, quieres soltarlo de una vez? No habrás matado a nadie no?- dije riéndome

-A ver Chris- dijo volviendo a mirarme- Voy a casarme.

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos al oír aquello y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara antes de abalanzarme a abrazarle cariñosamente.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Me alegro mucho!

-No espera Chris. – dijo apartándome ligeramente produciéndome así cierto desconcierto.

-Quien... quien es la afortunada? - pregunté con algo de inquietud, suponiendo que me había apartado por eso.

-A eso me refería. Me voy… me voy a casar con Emma.

 

Emma. Ese nombre retumbó en mi cabeza conforme mi amigo iba pronunciándolo. Sabia que aquella chica no era para mi, ya que pillando a tu novia follándose a su profesor de Yoga no es una manera bonita de expresar que te quiere.

Mis ojos siguieron clavados en los de Jonas preguntándome que habría visto en ella, está bien, le quité la novia en la fiesta de Sana pero eso no alteraba mis dudas en como Emma debía tratar a Jonas, pues resultaba una chica difícil de tratar...

 

Básicamente me enamoré de sus preciosos ojos la primera vez que la vi, sentí aquel cosquilleo en la barriga por primera vez en la vida y no sé porque pero pensé que aquello era amor. Los primeros meses estaba seguro de que estaba en lo cierto, estaba enamorado de ella, amaba como sonreía y como me miraba a los ojos diciéndome que era el chico más maravilloso que había conocido nunca, y tonto de mi me lo creí. No me di cuenta de lo cegado que estaba hasta que los vi, en nuestra propia cama, cosa que aún dolía recordar...

 

Pero como siempre pienso y siempre pensaré, el amor es ciego, es decir no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos. Y Jonas por supuesto no merecía que me enfadara con él, básicamente por que fui yo el que le robé la novia descaradamente, tendría que ser él el que aun me guardara rencor, pero no; como siempre Jonas era un amor de persona e incluso se había atrevido a decirme que se casaba.

Le tenía un cariño especial a ese chaval.

 

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara- Pues felicidades de nuevo!.

-Espera- dijo sorprendido- es sarcasmo?

-No, de verdad me alegro por vosotros Jonas- le dije acariciándole el hombro

-Y no..n-n-no estas enfadado?-dijo Jonas con la tensión en el cuerpo

-Por qué iba a estarlo? No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos, y Emma definitivamente no lo estaba de mi- dije riendo.

-Gracias. – dijo suspirando profundamente deshaciéndose así del estrés que debería llevar antes de contármelo.

-Que día os casáis?

-El 31 de diciembre, si, en fin de año. Osea en 5 meses- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. - Oh es verdad!

Dio un salto del sofá y se dirigió a la mochila que había dejado encima de una silla del comedor. De ella sacó una pequeña carpeta de la cual extrajo tres finas tarjetas color blanco con letras bañadas en oro.

 

Me las extendió diciéndome:

-Dos son para ti y Isak, la otra es para Even. He traído de sobras por si estaban aquí con vosotros Magnus o Mahdi, pero ya que no es el caso pues se la daré a Even que igualmente estaba invitado, Emma insistió. -dijo con un tono de desaprobación. – Aun así podéis venir con acompañante.

 

 _“Nos complace invitarte a la ceremonia de enlace de EMMA & JONAS.” _Pude leer en la portada de la tarjeta, en en dorso había escrito la hora, el lugar y el dia de la celebración.

Y pensé que le daría la invitación a Isak más tarde ya que no se conformaría tan rápido con aquello.

 

-Y ahora que ya te he dado la noticia, ¿qué tenías que contarme?

-Esto...- dije con algo de timidez- recuerdas cuando... cuando hablamos por teléfono? –asintió

-Cuando tuve que silenciar el micro porque alguien lloraba? - dije levantando las cejas en señal de que estaba dispuesto a explicárselo si no lo entendía.

No hizo falta aclarárselo ya que la cara de preocupación que puso Jonas era un poema, estaba asustado por lo que le hubiera podido pasar a su amigo.

 

Sinceramente me sorprendí de que lo hubiera pillado, Jonas no era alguien demasiado avispado que se diga.

 

-Isak. -dijo con terror en sus ojos- que-q-que le ha pasado! - dijo levantándose del sofá mirando a todos lados.

-Tranquilo- dije tirando suavemente de su brazo para que volviera a sentarse a mi lado, cosa que hizo- Le hice recordar algo que no se merecía recordar. Yo por supuesto no sabia que la lata verde se la había dado Even.

 

Después de mi explicación Jonas solo soltó un largo suspiro antes de decir:

-Que vamos a hacer con este chico- dijo apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y poniéndose las manos en la cara exhausto.- y encima Even ha estado aquí, yo ni siquiera me acordaba de que Isak estaba en esta casa cuando hemos llegado, sino hubiera intentando impedir que subiera hasta la segunda planta, siempre estoy en mi mundo, no me entero de nada. Lo siento, soy un desastre...

 

-Tio- dije acariciandole el hombro con la mano- en serio, no pasa nada. Estas estresado con el trabajo y todo eso, lo entiendo.- dije antes de abrazarle, calmándole así.

 

Tras eso y contarle un chiste malo que le hizo reír le propuse cenar y echar unas partidas al Call of Duty, en las cuales nos jugábamos hacer la comida del día siguiente.

 

Después de haber puesto las pizzas en el horno, Jonas siguió jugando en solitario mientras que yo me esperaba en la cocina a que se hicieran.

 

Apoyando la espalda baja en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, justo en frente del horno, me dediqué a revisar Instagram mientras esperaba.

Tenía una notificación de hacía unas horas en la que decía:

 ** _@Isakyaki te ha etiquetado en una foto_**.

Inconscientemente sonreí ante aquello y entré en su perfil para ver sus fotos como había hecho millones de veces.

Vi como la nueva foto recibía cientos de likes, algo a lo que Isak no estaba acostumbrado ya que hacía tan solo un año que había empezado con el gimnasio.

 

En la foto salíamos ambos sin camiseta con el bañador puesto luciendo nuestras abdominales mientras nos abrazábamos y sacábamos la lengua sonrientes. Yo llevaba mis gafas de sol Ray Ban clásicas mientras que él aparecía con su gorra y el collar con la chapa. La foto fue de cuando fuimos a la playa hacía como una semana.

 

En ese instante me vino a la mente el beso, ese beso que le di antes de marcharme de la habitación, ese beso que aún no sabía porque había dado pero me gustó, lo único que quería hacer era abrazarle en esos instantes y decirle que todo iba a ir bien y que yo estaría ahí a su lado como siempre. Estaba hecho un lío, ¿de verdad me gustaba mi mejor amigo? ¿Debía decírselo? ¿Debía arriesgar nuestra relación por un simple beso de confusión?

 

Una vibración interrumpió mis pensamientos.

 **Lucas Ojos Verdes te ha enviado un mensaje**. Pude leer en la pantalla pero lo ignoré dado que en aquel momento el horno pitó avisando de que las pizzas estaban listas.

 

-||-

 

-Isak por favor!- dije suplicándole que se quedara notando como las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas- Isak… por-por favor..- volví a repetir viendole marcharse escaleras arriba dejándome ahí casi en shock.

 

Había meditado tanto este momento, desde el día en el que vino no paré de pensar en lo mismo, en que este año todo iba a ser diferente porque venía Isak, mi Isak.

William ya me lo advertía **“no te confundas, quizás él no te quiere en ese sentido.”** Pero yo no le hice caso, como siempre.

 

La esperanza aún seguía viva en mí, reflexionando en que alomejor había sido algo brusco contándoselo de repente o que se había asustado porque sentía lo mismo o algo parecido.

 

Pero su reacción de no hablarme durante dos días me lo aclaró todo, nunca estaría interesado en mi y ya no podría tocarle de la misma forma en la que lo hacia antes, dándole mis mejores besos y rodeándole la cintura con mis brazos, deseándole lo mejor del mundo. Pero ya era tarde, ya nunca más podría hacer eso.

 

Me encerré en mi habitación aun con los ojos rojos de llorar en el sofá y decidí no salir de allí hasta que me recompusiera. Mañana ya se lo contaría todo a Jonas, total nunca se enteraba de nada. Sentí como una coraza se armaba en mí, a partir de ahora mi relación con Isak iba a ser solo de hermanos, hermanos de verdad, nada de besos, nada de caricias, nada que se saliera de lo normal y por supuesto nada de sexo.

Al pensar todo aquello se me partió un poco el alma pero mi orgullo valía más que el culo de un niño sexy.

 

Sinceramente no sabía la tortura que me esperaba...

 


	6. Ya estoy con alguien

Definitivamente después de oír como Chris le hablaba a Even en el piso de arriba, estaba seguro de que le guardaba más rencor que yo incluso. Solo que yo sabía que ese rencor no serviría de nada porque no tenía con que defenderme si me metía en una pelea con Even sobre Isak.

Al haber estado en Estados Unidos, no tenía tiempo para hablar con Isak, siempre estaba de aquí para allá. Como no ganaba lo suficiente como para poder permitirme un wifi estable, tenía que pillar el del restaurante de debajo de mi casa, la cosa era que solo pillaba una línea de wifi y solo cuando me acercaba a la ventana.

A veces Isak me llamaba, pero no se lo cogía porque sabía que la llamada le saldría carísima, al igual que si le llamaba yo. Así que de la única manera con la que podíamos hablar era cuando paraba en algún lugar donde había wifi gratis, en el cual podríamos hacer una videollamada de 5 minutos. En estados unidos los datos móviles costaban una pasta y con lo que ganaba no me llegaba para permitirme tener los datos habilitados.

 

Aquellos primeros seis meses fueron un verdadero desastre, comía comida basura y me dedicaba a dormir y trabajar, básicamente porque con la mierda que me pagaban no podía ir a ningún lado.

 

Las cosas se calmaron cuando dos meses después ¡ascendí!. Ya me pagaban mucho mejor y podía permitirme la línea móvil y el wifi en casa, aparte de poder salir algunos días.

Me sentí muy mal no pudiendo ayudar a mi amigo, suerte que Chris estuvo ahí para él, le debía muchísimo.

En los meses posteriores en los que finalmente podía hablar con Isak con normalidad, sentía que yo era un muy mal amigo. A pesar de que ya podíamos hablar de lo que sentía, la punzada en mi pecho seguía clavada porque en los momentos en los que de verdad me necesitó no estuve ahí para él, por el puto trabajo. 

Después nos distanciamos un tiempo porque la relación que teníamos se volvió tan fría que ni siquiera nos echábamos de menos, aún recordaba esa sensación con un mal sabor de boca. Pero la verdad es que verle aquel día en el avión, resultó ser un tremendo golpe de suerte que agradecería siempre.

 

Pensé con una sonrisa en mi cara subiendo las escaleras para irme a dormir.

 

Por otro lado, no sabía cómo agradecerles que me dejaran quedarme allí, eran tan buenos amigos después de todo…

Y Isak me había visto y ni siquiera se había acercado para saludarme o abrazarme, quizás sí que me guardaba algo de rencor por todo aquello...

Y ahora debía decirle que me iba a casar con la tía que le beso en la fiesta de Neón (mucho antes de conocer a Even) y a la cual dejó tirada en Halloween.

La misma que se lio con Chris en mi cara y que le puso los cuernos a este con su profesor de Yoga.

 

_Demasiada información para un angelito como Isak._

_Me iba a, literalmente, matar._

 

Me dejé caer en la cama y me dormí tras poner la alarma del día siguiente pensando en cómo se habían comportado Chris y Isak, estaban... juntos, muy juntos. No me iba a meter en absoluto, pero me pareció extraño que Chris abrazara a Isak por la espalda o que este se le abrazara mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Me desperté pronto, me vestí y desayuné lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pude para no despertar a los demás. Vi que el coche de empresa me estaba esperando en la puerta tal y como avisé cuando llegué.

Conduje hasta el lugar donde me habían dicho usando el GPS de mi móvil, di a parar a un edificio llamado Torre Agbar, solo sé que parecía un consolador gigante algo que me hizo reír cuando bajé del coche. 

La reunión debía ir de lujo esta vez, así que ajusté mi corbata y decidido entré a la sala donde me esperaban algunos directores generales ansiosos por mi propuesta.

 

 -||-

Miré mi reloj de nuevo por quinta vez en esa interminable hora. Llevaba ahí metido cuatro horas intentando, junto a mis otros cinco compañeros, convencer a los chinos de que aceptaran la propuesta de comprar el terreno por veinte millones. Debíamos hacer como un tipo de apuesta de “quien da más” por así decirlo hasta que consiguiéramos esa cantidad o más.

Me percaté de que todos estábamos sudando más que nada por la tensión que había entre las dos empresas, si no lográbamos el acuerdo todo se iría a la mierda.

Mi chaqueta negra de traje estaba sobre el respaldo de mi silla, la corbata previamente ajustada se encontraba ya desanudada y los puños de mi camisa yacían remangados en mis codos, los cuales se encontraban apoyados en la mesa sujetándome la cabeza por ambos lados. Podía notar como el sudor frío inundaba mi cuero cabelludo esperando que la secretaria se acercara a la cristalera con la oferta final del director general.

 

 

El salir de allí se sintió como una bocanada de aire fresco, solo quería llegar a casa y descansar ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta donde debía ir mañana.

 

Metí la llave que me había dado Chris en la cerradura, girándola para abrir la puerta me percaté de que alguien estaba chillando dentro del piso y me apresuré a abrir.

 

-¿Y ahora me vienes con lo del trabajo? ¿En serio?  - oí chillar a Isak desde el comedor.

 

-¿No puedes madurar de una vez tío? ¿Que tendrá que ver una cosa con otra?  - dijo Chris levantando las palmas de las manos.

 

Me acerqué a ellos dos, estaban bastante cerca uno del otro como si quisieran o desearan llegar a las manos así que lo único que hice fue separarlos colocando las dos manos en ambos pechos mientras decía:

 

-Eh chicos! ¡Queréis relajaros! ¿Que ha pasado?

-Nada, que te lo explique él- dijo Isak matando con la mirada a Chris. Tras lo que salió del comedor echando humo por las orejas dirigiéndose a su habitación.

 

Chris se echó al sofá con desgana soltando un bufido.

-Qué humos… Solo le he dicho que se buscara un trabajo

-Ya, pero como se lo has dicho...- dije levantando una ceja poniendo media sonrisa, pues Chris a veces cuando de verdad quería algo no era lo que se podría considerar alguien agradable.

-..Hm, pues con el encanto que me caracteriza- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

 

Me fijé en que Chris tenía los ojos brillantes, lo único que podía suponer es que estaba a punto de llorar así que sin importarme el por qué le di un abrazo el cual al principio por parte de Chris fue algo tenso, pero después se derritió entre mis brazos devolviéndomelo.

 

-¿Como te fue con los chinos? - dijo asomando la cabeza por mi hombro tras unos minutos sin decirnos nada.

-Muy bien, veinticinco millones les hemos sacado- dije con una sonrisa.

-Si es que eres un crack! - musitó dándome un suave golpe en la espalda.

 

Me quise complacer comiéndome un donut de chocolate que había en la nevera. Había conseguido la oferta y además lo había hecho de puta madre. Me lo merecía y lo sabía. Me sentía genial, en aquél momento sentí que podía con todo lo que viniera y más. Sonreí sin darme cuenta.

 

No podía soportar aquello más, me negaba. Pasada una semana desde la pelea la tensión entre ellos dos aumentó considerablemente, ¡se podía ver a kilómetros!

Las comidas y las cenas eran tremendamente peligrosas y cortantes ya que el duelo de miradas entre aquellos dos me hacía sentir bastante incómodo y nervioso por si alguno de ellos saltaba encima de la mesa a, literalmente, morder al otro como un perro rabioso.

Las películas después de cenar o las partidas al FIFA, eran una bomba de relojería ya que a la mínima palabra que cruzaban ardía Troya.

 

No sabía bien bien el motivo, pero me estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado quedarme a vivir con ellos. Si, la sede de mi empresa se había trasladado a Barcelona pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no pudiera cambiar de piso.

_Definitivamente me estaban tocando ya los cojones con ese juego de críos, porque lo parecían._

 

-Bueno ya esta bien!- chillé dando un golpe en la mesa haciendo que los cubiertos de mi plato dieran un salto junto a Isak y Chris, que dejaron de asesinarse mutuamente por unos segundos antes de dirigirse a mi. - Estoy hasta los cojones! ¡No sé qué narices pasa entre vosotros dos, tampoco sé si quiero saberlo, pero definitivamente paso de aguantar toda esta mierda!  -dije levantándome de la silla enfadado.

 

-Jonas nosotros n…- intentó decir Isak

-Mañana por la mañana, tú. - dije interrumpiendo a Isak y señalándolo bruscamente- llevarás a Chris hasta el taller para recoger su coche, han llamado esta mañana. Y tú. - dije de nuevo esta vez señalando al moreno- No sé qué narices ha pasado pero arréglalo o no os abriré la puerta hasta que solucionéis la tontería que pasa entre vosotros dos. ¿Entendido?  - dije enfadado esta vez mirándolos a ambos, los cuales por alguna razón estaban sorprendidos. Asintieron.

 

Recogí mi parte de la mesa y me dediqué a subir bruscamente las escaleras para irme a dormir, no quería saber nada de ellos dos hasta que lo arreglaran.

No oí más ruido ni más gritos durante el tiempo que estuve intentando quedarme dormido, supuse que mi bronca les había quedado clara.

Me acordé de Emma justo en el instante en el que estaba casi soñando y decidí que la llamaría por Skype al dia siguiente, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos con todo el tema del trabajo.

 

Quizás la invitaba a pasar algunos días aquí, aunque después del pollo que montó Isak cuando por fin tuve las agallas para decirle que nos casábamos no estaba muy seguro de querer traerla.

 

 

A la mañana siguiente desperté alrededor de las once, por primera vez en muchos días pude disfrutar del magnífico silencio que yacía en casa; por eso supuse que aquellos dos torbellinos se habrían ido. Aquél sitio estaba bastante lejos ya que Chris no era alguien que se tomara a la ligera lo de arreglar su coche en “cualquier sitio”. _Era un pijo de cuidado._ Así que supuse que no volverían hasta la tarde-noche.

_¡Por fin tenía la casa para mi sola!_

 

Hoy no tenía que trabajar básicamente porque hacía dos días que había pillado las vacaciones de verano. Pasado un rato me vi haciéndome el desayuno, completamente desnudo solo cubriendo mi erección matutina con un bóxer blanco junto a la chapa que llevaba colgando del cuello.

 

 

Me tiré en el sofá tras acabarme mi café con leche encendiendo el portátil.

Tal y como había quedado con Emma la noche anterior antes del mensaje diario de Buenas noches, esta se conectó a la hora prevista. Cuando me vio en línea inmediatamente apareció la musiquita de la videollamada en la pantalla la cual decididamente acepté.

  


Al segundo pude ver a Emma, estaba preciosa, recostada en el cabecero de su cama y llevaba la camiseta de tirantes que tanto me gustaba, eso definitivamente me dio una brillante idea.

-Hola preciosa! - le dije a la pantalla de mi portátil.

-Hola guapo! - dijo Emma de vuelta con una sonrisa

-Como va por ahí?

-Muy bien, aunque… te echo de menos- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Yo a ti también, mucho- dije actuando igual que ella- pero ya sabes que me va muy bien quedarme aquí por el trabajo.

-Lo sé cariño. Por cierto…- dijo bajándose un tirante de la camiseta- Ellas también te han echado de menos.

Pude ver como los pechos de Emma ahora quedaron al descubierto, ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, frotándoselos y haciendo pequeños gemiditos.

-Cariño... seguro que...- dije con algo de incomodidad, pues ella vivía en un piso compartido junto con Eskild y otra chica que se llamaba Lynn.

-Shh... tu relájate...- dijo quitándose la camiseta por completo haciendo que mis ojos se salieran de las orbitas. - Quiero ver cómo te tocas cariño...

Lo único que salió de mi boca fue un suspiro al notar mi mano en mi gran y dura erección la cual palpitaba como si no hubiera un mañana anhelando contacto. No había follado en casi un mes y esta frustración sexual me estaba matando.

-Te hecho taaanto de menos...- dijo con voz sensual aun con los ojos cerrados mientras se empezaba a deshacer del tanga que llevaba puesto, algo que yo seguí con todo detalle, pues lo que tenía ahí abajo me volvía loco.

Empecé a sentir un calor proveniente de mi entrepierna que hacía que mi mirada solo se fijara en el cuerpo de Emma y el cómo me ponía verla de esa forma, dios, anhelaba que me follara.

-Yo también cariño…- dije con la voz ronca comenzando a manosear mi erección mientras veía como se tocaba a través de la pantalla.

Se sentó en su cama y abrió las piernas dejándome ver lo que tanto deseaba mi polla desde hace tiempo, se recostó ahí y empezó a tocarse con los ojos cerrados.

A continuación, se chupó los dedos de una manera tan seductora que por pocas me corro ahí mismo. Tras eso empezó a introducir sus dedos lentamente para que yo no perdiera detalle de aquella maravilla mientras gemía mi nombre.

-Joder Jonas… quiero tu polla ya...- dijo entre gemidos mientras yo bombeaba con fuerza mi miembro sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Ella ya tenía tres dedos metidos, sacudiéndolos con fuerza hacia dentro y sacándolos por completo para volver a meterlos cuando aumentó el ritmo considerablemente chillando mi nombre varias veces.

 

Sonó el timbre de casa.

_¡Joder ahora no!_

-Dios, tiene que ser ahora?- dije con el aliento que me quedaba notando como mi pene aun seguía durísimo- vendrás en unos días! Lo tengo clarísimo!

-Por supuesto que vendré! Hablamos después. -dijo guiñándome el ojo mientras se colocaba de nuevo el tanga, acción que hizo que me doliera la polla aún más.

 

Tan rápido como pude me incorporé a duras penas y volé hasta mi habitación para vestirme rezando para que quien fuera no se hubiera ido. Pues sino habría malgastado el tiempo pudiéndome hacer otra paja por webcam.

Miré por la cámara del telefonillo y no vi a nadie así que supuse que se habría marchado cuando de golpe oí el timbre de la puerta de casa.

Cuando abrí la puerta me alegré de que aquellos dos estuvieran fuera.

-Even ¿que haces aquí? - dije intentando ser amable con una sonrisa.

-Nada… solo… ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo casi en un puchero, vi cómo le temblaban las manos- ¿Está Chris?-preguntó tras entrar mirando el hueco de la escalera.

-No tranquilo ha ido con Isak al taller…- dije bajando la voz según me había dado cuenta de que había pronunciado el nombre de mi amigo. _Soy imbécil._

Even frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-¿Isak? - dijo con algo de miedo en sus ojos- ¿Is-Isak está aquí?

Mi discusión mental no me llevaba a ninguna solución coherente o realista, no sabía si mentirle o decirle la verdad. Por un lado si le decía la verdad era bastante posible que Even estuviera aquí cada dos por tres buscando a mi amigo, lo cual desencadenaría un drama total. Pero por otro si le mentía y al final descubría que Isak vivía con nosotros sería aún peor el escándalo que montaría.

Ninguna de las opciones nos beneficiaba así que me limité a ignorarlo.

-¿Quieres café?

-No hace falta, ya estoy lo suficientemente nervioso. - dijo mientras entrelazaba los dedos.- ¿Is-Isak está aquí?

-Está bien, ¿relájate vale?  - dije agarrándole las manos suavemente y dándole una mirada con algo de comprensión- ¿Qué pasa?

La verdad es que Even era un chico peculiar, desde que me dijo que no había recaído en mucho tiempo me alegre por él. No sabia nada de su vida, pero me alegraba que aun tuviéramos esa confianza de “cuñados” por así decirlo. Decidí darle todo mi apoyo pues cuando le cogí las manos estaba temblando de terror como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Jonas, siento decirte esto pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que superar a Isak de una vez por todas- dijo al borde de las lágrimas- Estoy con alguien.

 

Tras sus palabras una imagen de Isak llorando desconsoladamente se ilumino en mi mente a modo de súplica. No quería que Even saliera con alguien que no fuera Isak, su relación era única, más bien era tremendamente perfecta. No podía ver como un desconocido salía con el hombre de los sueños de mi mejor amigo, no era posible, no quería verlo.

Les envidiaba desde el momento en el que los vi juntos, ese instante donde Even se presentó formalmente a nuestro grupo de amigos mientras debatíamos en si ir a comer pizza o no, me confirmó el amor que sentía por Isak, los ojos le brillaban. Y a Even también.

Recordé la cara de Isak iluminarse al reconocer la cara de su novio acercándose. -no se me olvidaría en la vida- sus ojos desprendían un brillo asombroso que jamás volví a ver durante esos años y la actitud vergonzosa de Isak me ponía los pelos de punta por el simple hecho de que se pusiera nervioso ante la presencia de alguien como Even. Sí, aceptaba que era guapo pero Isak lo veneraba como si fuera era un dios.

Y lo peor de todo, estaba locamente enamorado de él.

-S-saliendo...?- pregunté lo obvio básicamente porque no me lo creía aun.

Asintió antes de decir- Desde hace año y medio.

Sabía que estaba esperando la pregunta, pero yo ni siquiera tenía el valor para preguntarle con quien estaba. Pero no hizo falta, mi subconsciente tiró de mi haciéndome sorprender.

-¿Y quien es el o la afortunada? -dije con media sonrisa intentando ocultar el terrible miedo que me recorría por las venas.

Si era una chica quizás Isak se lo tomaría mejor, ya que no le habría “cambiado” por otro mejor que él. Al menos, que estuviera con alguien de su sexo contrario le consolaría aunque fuera solo un poco.

-Se llama Mikael.

_Mikael… ¿de qué me sonaba ese nombre?_

-D-Desde cuando os conocéis?

            -En realidad desde hace mucho, nos conocemos desde mi primer año de instituto en el Elvebakken..

            -Ah..- no sabía ni que contestarle ni a donde quería llegar con todo eso.

            -Sé que no te hace gracia, pero… un momento. Isak, antes lo has nombrado.- frunció el ceño y a mi la sangre se me heló de repente, pensé que se le había olvidado, pero no.

A Even no se le olvida nada.

            -Eh.. si..

            -Quiero verle. Necesito verle, necesito hablar con él, por favor Jonas.

            -Even yo…-me levanté de mi asiento en el sofá

            -Jonas por favor.- dijo con las manos suplicándome

            -Even creo que deberías irte.- carraspeé haciéndole una señal hacia la puerta.

Se levantó del sofá con las manos volviendo a temblarle.

            -Solo quiero saber si está bien, si se encuentra bien. Solo quiero que me respondas a eso y me iré, lo juro.- dijo con los ojos llorosos

Como buen amigo que soy no iba a contarle nada a Even por supuesto, pero sus ojos penetrantes me obligaron a abrir la boca y cantar a los cuatro vientos, como casi todo lo que hago. No sé cómo me soportan.

            -Even... no está bien. Nada esta bien, tu no sabes lo mal que lo pasó Isak, no sabes lo que Chris tuvo que soportar, todo por tu culpa. Cada vez que le sacamos el tema se le ponen los ojos llorosos y se queda mudo.-volvió a sentarse en el mismo sitio a escuchar mi relato- Hace unas semanas el día que viniste, el mismo día que llegué yo Isak estaba llorando, literalmente llorando desconsoladamente antes de que apareciéramos…

_Jonas, tu como siempre hablando de más_

            -Entonces hay una habitación que es suya.- permanecí en silencio, no quería contestarle o algo más que no debía contar saldría de mi boca.

Tomando mi silencio como un si, se incorporó rápidamente y subió escaleras arriba. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo bajó por ellas con una sudadera en la mano. Me acerqué a él rápidamente para pedirle explicaciones.

            -Even, eso no puedes llevártelo. No es tuyo- lo acusé señalando la prenda de Isak como si fuera su padre.

            -Déjame llevármela, por favor. La próxima vez que venga la devolveré, lo juro.- dijo agarrando la sudadera entre sus brazos.- necesito su olor una vez más para dejarle ir Jonas…

            -Even, no vas a venir más.- dije intentando no ser maleducado.

            -Por favor…

Tras un suspiro largo intentando convencerme a mi mismo de que no podía llevársela terminé dejando que se marchara con la sudadera gris de su exnovio en las manos. Me pareció extraño porque él estaba saliendo con el tal Mikael pero lo que esos dos rubios sentían el uno por el otro era algo tan fuerte que finalmente entendí que necesitaba tiempo -aún más- para asimilarlo.

_Even la traerá de vuelta, estoy seguro._

El reparto de tareas estaba hecho y miré la cuadrícula para ver todas las tareas que me tocaban hoy:

_-Hacer la colada_

_-Barrer planta baja_

_-Cena_

 

Tras echarle un largo vistazo, vi que a Chris le tocaba hoy hacer la comida cosa que no estaba hecha. Como si me estuviera leyendo la mente, oí una notificación a mi móvil personal.

**Mensaje de Chris**

_Me tocaba hacer la comida hoy, Sorryy_

_Para compensarte traigo la cena hecha, no te preocupes._ _😊_

-Espero que no vuelvas a traer los asquerosos raviolis de aquel restaurante hindú- dije en voz alta sonriéndole al teléfono recordando aquel día. Isak se pasó una semana entera viviendo en el baño.

Cuando acabé de hacer la colada, pasando por las habitaciones de los dos torbellinos y recogiendo toda la mierda que había de por medio, decidí sentarme a comer las sobras de la lasaña que cenamos el día anterior.

Me acomodé en el sofá y comencé a revisar los correos del trabajo aun con la tv encendida. La pantalla de mi móvil cambió dejándome ver una llamada entrante de Magnus.

_Magnus!_

Le dí al botón verde sin pensarlo.

            -Mags!- dije emocionado

            -Hola Jonas!

            -¿C-Como estás? ¿Como va todo? ¿Aun estas con Vilde? ¿Como esta Mahdi?

Aun no podía creer que Magnus estuviera llamándome ya que hacia bastante tiempo que no hablábamos, por el trabajo nos distanciamos un poco.

Me alegró muchísimo que llamara, no sabía por qué pero tenia muchas ganas de verle.

            -OuOu, demasiadas preguntas Jonas.- dijo riendo

            -Perdona, es que me ha sorprendido que llamaras.

            -Solo quiero saber en que parte de nuestro mundo estás ahora.- dijo claramente bromeando sobre mi trabajo

            -Ahora mismo estoy en España. Pero Mags, no te lo vas a creer.

            -¿Qué pasa?

            -…- me callé chinchandole

            -Jonas, que pasa!

            -Pues que…

            -Jonas!- lo oí chillar, como me gustaba hacerle rabiar.

            -Estoy viviendo con Isak. Si, nuestro Isak.-dije con una sonrisa- Y con Chistad.

Un silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea.

            -Y como narices no me lo has dicho Jonas!- a medida que iba hablando, su voz iba aumentando hasta que terminó por chillar, lo que hizo que me despegara el móvil del oído y comenzara a reírme.

            -Vivo con ellos desde hace un mes. No es tanto.

            -Fy faen! Y yo que llamaba para invitaros a mi cumpleaños, ¡pero resulta que todos estáis en España! ¿¡Que se os ha perdido ahí!?- maldiciendo- en fin, ya me darás la dirección!

            -¿Qué vas a hacer por tu cumple este año?

            -Quiero que nos reunamos de nuevo así que quiero que nos vayamos de camping a estrechar lazos.

Tras concretar los detalles del viaje con Magnus, contarle un poco como me iba todo y preguntarle sobre las cosas allí en Noruega, colgué con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No sabía cuánto le echaba de menos hasta que ví que la llamada duró cerca de dos horas.

Cuando me dí cuenta eran las seis de la tarde así que tras barrer la cocina me eché una siesta en el sofá.

Desperté por un sonido del cerrojo y oí la puerta abrirse, aquellos dos habían llegado. A medida que me iba acercando a la puerta mi sonrisa al recibirlos fue desapareciendo.

El ver los nudillos de Isak inundados en sangre sería algo que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

 


	7. Arréglalo.

Después de maldecir los golpes en la puerta provocados por Chris despertándome, me incorporé hecho polvo. Sabía lo que me esperaba hoy, sabía que Chris y yo íbamos a hablar sobre aquello de hacía unas semanas, eso que nos tenía a los dos angustiados y a la vez enfadados constantemente.

No me gustaba estar así, prefería estar con el Chris cariñoso que me abrazaba y me besuqueaba a la mínima y me picaba constantemente.

Me incorporé bostezando y aun con los ojos cerrados me dirigí al armario para vestirme con una simple camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos tejanos oscuros largos ya que el tiempo no nos acompañaba hoy, estaba chispeando y probablemente iría a más.

Aprovechando que hoy tenía ganas de salseo, vi que las Vans de mi amigo estaban tiradas en mi cuarto, no sabía por que estaban allí pero decididamente me las puse, casualidad que conjuntaban perfectamente con mi ropa.

Tras desperezarme un poco y salir del baño me coloqué mi gorra de siempre y conseguí alcanzar mi sudadera roja favorita antes de salir de la habitación escaleras abajo.

Chris estaba esperándome en la puerta impaciente con las llaves de mi coche en la mano. Vi perfectamente su reacción al percatarse de que llevaba puestas sus deportivas favoritas, puso los ojos en blanco sin diversión alguna y dijo secamente:

-¿Conduces tu o yo?

Bajamos al parking con un silencio sepulcral incrustado en el ascensor y yo solo podía pensar en el viajecito que nos quedaba, dos horas de ida y de vuelta aunque con un poco de suerte el coche de Chris estaría totalmente arreglado y cada uno iría en su coche en el camino de vuelta a casa.

Chris se sentó en el asiento del conductor y yo en el del copiloto, se nos haría más fácil de esta forma ya que Chris se sabía el camino hacia el taller de memoria.

La primera media hora se hizo eterna, ya que en el coche solo se oía la música de la radio y el motor. Mi amigo tenía la vista firme en la carretera y yo me dedicaba a observar los paisajes por la ventanilla intentando que el viaje se hiciera más ameno.

Me recordó a los viajes largos en coche que hacíamos Even y yo, cuando preparaba alguna excursión sorpresa y pasábamos horas en el coche hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Recordé los momentos en los que cantábamos juntos las canciones que sonaban por la radio o cuando me reía oyéndolo hablar de lo indignado que estaba porque no le dieran otro premio a su director favorito.

Eso me hizo sonreír pero no por mucho tiempo, inconscientemente me inundó aquella sensación de paz que se instauraba cuando cogíamos la autopista en la que simplemente no decíamos nada, solo disfrutábamos de nuestro momento juntos, me cogía de la mano mientras conducía y se la llevaba a los labios plantando un beso en el dorso cerrando los ojos por un instante.

Sin darme cuenta agaché la cabeza y fijé la mirada en mis piernas con los ojos un tanto aguados. Parece que Chris se dio cuenta y posó su mano en mi muslo izquierdo acariciándolo suavemente.

Estábamos algo molestos el uno con el otro, pero si al otro le pasaba algo este orgullo se desvanecía ya que había cosas más importantes que una simple pelea.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo mirándome unos instantes y después devolviendo la vista a la carretera.

No era capaz de hablar porque si no estallaría a llorar, ¿Por qué de repente todos estos sentimientos?

Asentí inconscientemente y oí el coche pararse, levanté la cabeza y nos encontrábamos apartados a un lado de la carretera, cerca de un bosque.

Chris se desató el cinturón y me cogió las manos entre las suyas, se las acercó a los labios y las besó con ternura.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo aun con mis manos cerca de sus labios

-Es que...-volví a mis pies, la mirada de Chris me ponía nervioso y no lograba saber por qué- ...los recuerdos de Even pesan mucho.

Ví las lagrimas caer sobre la tela de mis jeans y una mano se posó en mi barbilla levantándola suavemente.

-Superaremos esto juntos, pase lo que pase. ¿Si?- volvió a besar mis manos- Estoy aquí, ya lo sabes.

-Pero Chris, nosotros estamos...

-Me da igual como estemos, lo importante para mi ahora es que tu estés bien. Lo nuestro ya se hablará cuando estemos listos, ¿Vale?- posó un ultimo beso en mis manos antes de que yo asintiera.- que sepas que me da igual lo que hicieras, siempre estaré de tu parte.

Sonreí, eso ya lo sabía pero me encantó oírlo saliendo de sus labios.

-Debo escribirle a Jonas, no he hecho la comida. Pillaremos la cena para él y tu y yo cenaremos en un buen sitio. ¿Te parece?- esbocé una sonrisa a modo de afirmación y Chris cogió el móvil para escribir a Jonas.

Arrancó el coche y con la mano derecha cogió mi mano y no la soltó durante un buen rato.

Se sentía genial estar con Chris, era la única persona en el mundo que podía animarme de esta manera. Él era especial.

Me encontraba mucho mejor, ya que se puso a contarme chistes de mierda y experiencias suyas cuando estaba con los Penetrators las cuales me hicieron reír muchísimo.

-Tengo una sorpresa- fruncí el ceño- coge mi móvil y enchufa el auxiliar.

Hice exactamente lo que me pidió haciendo ahora posible que los sonidos del móvil se escucharan por los altavoces de mi coche.

-Ves a la carpeta de música y pon la numero 21.- la canción tardó un poco en empezar pero cuando escuche los primeros acordes la alegría me invadió el cuerpo.

-¿¡Aun la tienes!?- salté sorprendido viendo como Chris sonreía.

-¿Como iba a deshacerme de esa maravilla?

Por el altavoz sonaba esa canción que ayudé a Chris a componer para el grupo de los Penetrators. Las voces de ambos rapeando sonaban por los altavoces del coche acorde con las nuestras cantando la canción a grito pelado. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no la escuchaba y casi ni me acordaba de que rapeaba.

 _The Penetrators 2016_  fue lo mejor que hice ese año y a partir de ese momento empezaron mis lazos con Chris.

-Gracias a esa canción nos conocimos Valtersen!- sonrió.

Quedaba solo media hora de recorrido y de repente nos habíamos quedado callados disfrutando del silencio. Por primera vez en aquellas dos semanas me picó la curiosidad de saber porque me había besado. Quizás la incertidumbre no me dejaba pensar con claridad y por eso estaba de morros con él todo el día, parecía que aquél ambiente me había calmado y ahora quería saberlo.

-¿Podemos hablarlo?- dije agarrando su mano que ahora reposaba en su muslo. Su mirada seguía fija en la carretera.

Se mantuvo en silencio.

-Antes me has preguntado si estaba bien, ahora quiero consolarte yo a ti. Solo quiero saber lo que de verdad sientes.

Se tomó unos instantes en responder, seguramente pensando lo que iba a decir.

-Isak yo...- carraspeó-...estoy muy confundido. De hecho, eres tu el que me confunde. A veces pienso que de verdad te gusto, por las caricias después de tener sexo cuando dormimos juntos o simplemente por como te paseas por ahí o me abrazas por detrás, o como me miras a veces esperando a que te diga algo parecido a un "te quiero". Pero después...- tragó saliva- ...después me vienes con lo de nuestros límites y sinceramente se me está haciendo una tortura no poder besarte cuando me da la real gana o simplemente actuar como ese alguien que en realidad te mereces...- la palabra Even volvió a mi mente torturándome después de que dijera esas palabras- ... Y de verdad que se me revuelve el estómago cada vez que te oigo hablar de él, solo por lo que te hizo me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. Sé que te mereces algo mejor, sé que lo que hice fue algo raro pero de verdad quería comprobar si estos sentimientos por ti eran reales.

-¿Y lo eran?-pregunté tras reflexionarlo unos segundos. Chris se dedicó a poner media sonrisa.

-A menos que esto vaya a más te quedarás sin saber la respuesta Valtersen.- preferí quedarme callado.

No sabía bien bien lo que sentía por Chris, teníamos algo muy especial. Me encantaba pasar el rato con él, aun peleando. Pero los sentimientos por Even eran demasiado fuertes y recientes aun, a pesar de que habían pasado ya 3 años y de que no me habia acordado de él desde que empecé con Eva.

Ah si, Eva.

Otra razón por la que estar con Chris no sería buena idea.

Tenía la suficiente fuerza para intentarlo con Chris y ganas no me faltaban pero Even seguía rompiéndome el corazón desde mi interior a cada minuto que pasaba, haciéndome morir de dolor a cada instante, algo que ni mi mejor amigo podía aminorar.

Llegamos al taller a duras penas ya que mi coche no estaba para tanto trote. Esperé fuera mientras Chris entraba a hablar con el dueño.

Del taller salió otro hombre con tatuajes en los brazos, se montó en su coche y se fue refunfuñando.  _A saber que le habrían dicho._

Eso me recordó que hacia bastante tiempo que quería hacerme un tatuaje, por fin quería algo permanente en mi vida. Y una brillante idea recorrió mi mente.

-Lo tienen en una hora, falta la revisión general y listo.- salió Chris poniéndose las gafas de sol.- ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto?

La oportunidad era perfecta.

-¿Sabes si hay un estudio de tatuajes por aquí cerca?- mi amigo rio.

-Es en serio- refunfuñé

-Isak, esta nueva vida te está cambiando. -negó con la cabeza- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres tatuarte algo?

-Si, y tu te lo harás conmigo.- le sonreí sarcásticamente, no tenía opción de escabullirse.

Nos montamos en el coche y Chris me dijo que el estudio no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Pensé en qué nos unía a nosotros dos que pudiera reflejar en un tatuaje. La música quizás, nuestro carácter explosivo o la tensión sexual que teníamos. Pero eso no bastaba. Quería que Chris fuera permanente en mi vida aun si no podía verle.

-¿Alguna idea? No se me ocurre nada.

-Creía que tenías algo pensado!- cerró la boca por un momento- No quiero nada de fechas ni cosas cursis, solo algo que represente nuestra amistad tan peculiar.

-Ya lo tengo- cogí la libreta y el boli que guardaba en la guantera y empecé a dibujar un boceto de lo que pretendía que fuese nuestro tatuaje.

Al llegar, le extendí el dibujo al tatuador y asintió con la cabeza avisándonos de que volvería en unos minutos.

 

 

Sentados cada uno en una silla del estudio esperábamos a que viniera con el resultado.

-Espero que me guste Valtersen.

-Te va a encantar, te lo juro.

-¿Estas temblando?- rio y se acercó a mi.

-No que va, solo que estoy un poco nervioso. Dicen que en las costillas duele.

-Si no estás seguro no lo hacemos.- dijo cogiéndome las manos entre las suyas.

-Si que quiero, necesito tenerte presente en mi a cada instante aunque no estemos juntos.- sonrió al escucharme y se acercó para besarme pero el hombre entró a la sala haciendo que Chris se separara.

-Bien chicos. ¿Quién va primero?- nos miró con la plantilla de mi dibujo en la mano.

-Él- dijimos a la vez señalándonos. Y el tatuador rió ante aquello.

-Yo, yo primero. He sido yo el que ha hecho el boceto.

-Está bien, túmbate de lado.

Me quité la camiseta e hice lo que me pidió, me tumbé en la silla reclinable mientras Chris me sujetaba la mano al ver que me quejaba de dolor.

-Tranqui ya le queda poco.- sonrió intentando aliviarme

Le apreté la mano con más fuerza esta vez sintiendo como la aguja se clavaba en mi piel. Tras veinte minutos de dolor el hombre me pidió que me incorporara, algo mareado conseguí sostenerme en pie y me miré al espejo levantando el brazo para verlo mejor.

Había quedado mejor de lo que esperaba. Una brújula con apariencia simple pero a la vez compleja se dibujaba en mis costillas, las cuatro agujas señalaban los puntos cardinales pero bajo la que señalaba el norte, en la zona superior, se encontraban una serie de trazas de pincel verdes que te conducían al final de esta, la cual señalaba una letra C pintada de un verde igual al anterior.

Decidí hacerme una brújula porque Chris era mi norte, como simbolizaba el tatuaje, cada vez que me pasaba algo o cuando me encontraba tremendamente mal acudía a él. Siempre estaba para mi, algo que nunca le podré compensar. Él me guiaba en la vida, me hacía recular en algunas cosas y me llevaba por el buen camino. Nuestra conexión no se me olvidará en la vida, ahora ya no.

-Guau- musitó Chris boquiabierto admirando mis costillas.

-Tu aguja señalará la letra I, el color decídelo tú. Yo he elegido verde porque es tu favorito.

-Lo mismo pero en magenta, por favor.- se dirigió al tatuador nombrando mi color favorito, igual al de mi gorra.

Repetimos lo mismo que conmigo, él se tumbó y yo le cogí la mano intentando no morir por los apretones que me daba.

Abrió incluso más los ojos cuando vio su tatuaje acabado en el espejo. Me gustaba como se veía mi inicial tatuada en su piel.

Tras pagar y untarnos los tatuajes con crema y un pequeño plástico volvimos al coche dirección al taller. A pocos metros de nuestro destino el coche empezó a hacer ruidos bastante extraños pero conseguimos llegar.

Chris recogió su coche totalmente arreglado y con algo de tristeza nos separamos para conducir cada uno en el suyo.

-Tu solo sígueme, sé de un sitio para cenar.- dijo montándose en su asiento. Levanté el dedo pulgar en su dirección y giré la llave del contacto.

No funcionaba, el coche no reaccionaba. Volví a intentarlo de nuevo pero esta vez con algo más de fuerza. Nada. Decidí girar la llave una vez más pero al contrario que antes, me quedé con la llave y el resto del contacto en la mano.

Literalmente el coche se caía a piezas. Salí de mi asiento abriendo los brazos. Tras explicarle a Chris lo ocurrido y presenciar sus tremendas carcajadas, el dueño del taller vestido con un mono azul, salió a echarle un vistazo.

-Lo siento pero no tiene arreglo. Las pastillas están gastadas totalmente, los cables del motor deteriorados por el tiempo. El tubo de escape esta en muy mal estado y...- dejé de escucharle sabiendo que aquello no tenía remedio. No podía creer que me hubiera quedado con la parte de la clavija de la llave en la mano, ¡la pieza entera se había salido!

El hombre nos ofreció comprarnos algunas piezas del vehículo que se encontraban en perfecto estado, al final el tatuaje nos salió gratis.

Dejamos allí a mi precioso coche y condujimos dirección al restaurante. Eran solo las siete de la tarde así que había tiempo de sobras y llegaríamos justo para cenar.

El viaje resultó tranquilo, el coche de Chris era más cómodo y cálido y solo con el ronroneo del motor y la música favorita de mi amigo me quedé frito en mi asiento.

Unas caricias en mi mejilla hicieron que abriera los ojos. Ya era de noche y lo primero que divisé fue a mi amigo sonriendo.

-¿Aceptarás de una vez que tu coche era una basura?- sonrió con una ceja levantada.

-Jamás. - respondí pintando una sonrisa en mi cara aun sabiendo que tenia toda la razón del mundo.

-¿Aun quieres cenar o lo pedimos para llevar? Nos queda un rato de camino.

-Ni de broma ¡me muero de hambre!- respondí sintiendo como me rugían las tripas, no habíamos comido nada en todo el día y no me había dado ni cuenta.

Bajamos del coche y nos adentramos en aquel restaurante, era demasiado lujoso para mi gusto pero conociendo a Chris no me extrañaba que me llevara a esta clase de sitios, le pegaba bastante aquél rollo de pijos.

-A nombre de Chistad, por favor- pidió Chris la mesa que había reservado unas horas antes a la chica del mostrador.

Pude ver como a la chica se le encendieron las mejillas al verle y bajó la mirada al toparse con la de Chris, tenía que reconocer que este guapo de ojos verdes imponía con su atractivo. Que lástima que en estos instantes fuera solo y exclusivamente para mi.

_Eso eran...¿celos?_

La chica nos dirigió hacia nuestra mesa, se encontraba frente a una cristalera que daba a un pequeño prado en el que se encontraban algunas mesas de color blanco que eran alumbradas por algunos farolillos, no había nadie ya que estaba lloviendo pero me encantó el lugar en cuanto nos sentamos. Tenía que aceptar que yo no pegaba en absoluto en aquél sitio ya que iba vestido de calle y allí todo el mundo iba arreglado de una manera u otra, incluso Chris parecía sorprendentemente formal con su estrecha camiseta negra de manga corta y sus jeans rotos.

Me quité la gorra por educación, no fuera que me miraran más de lo que ya lo hacían simplemente por coger de la mano a mi... amigo. Al ver mi incomodidad en aquél sitio Chris me dio un apretón en la mano.

-Hey- dijo apoyándose en la mesa.- ¿Quieres calmarte?- cogió mis manos de nuevo.- No nos miran a nosotros, te miran a ti.

Aquello hizo que me sonrojara hasta el punto de sentirlo en los dedos de los pies.

-Tu eres mas guapo que yo...- dije con una sonrisa tímida

-Eso es porque no te has visto con mis ojos.- inconscientemente quedó embelesado en mis labios y no se dio cuenta ni cuando apareció la camarera.

No sabia como sentirme en esa situación, era una sensación rara. Nunca había hablado de cosas tan pastelosas con Even porque me parecían demasiado cursis, como estar en un mundo de ponis y nubes de color rosa.

El caso es que Chris me estaba hablando de esa forma que tanto odiaba pero al parecer con él esa sensación no existía, al contrario, estaba deseando volver a oírle decir aquello.

Tras acabarnos los platos que habíamos pedido llegaron los postres. Teníamos tanta hambre que pedimos todos los postres de la carta para nosotros solos.

Entre ellos brownie, helado de fresa, coulant, tiramisú y un bol con algo llamado "mel i mató" que tenía que admitir que estaba delicioso.

-Prueba esto- Chris me acercó su cuchara a la boca con un trozo de brownie. Tras probarlo tuve que cerrar los ojos para saborearlo mejor, me apasionaba el chocolate pero esto era otro nivel. Me relamí los labios inconscientemente, algo que Chris no perdió de vista. - ¿Está bueno eh?

Clavé mi cuchara en el coulant de mi plato y comencé a experimentar una serie de enamoramientos por ese postre. Al ver el chocolate templado de dentro de la magdalena mojé el dedo y lo dirigí a la nariz de Chris.

Quizás nos viéramos como dos locos enamorados pero la verdad es que en ese momento no me podía importar menos, no tenia ningunas ganas de volver a casa, solo quería pasar más y más tiempo con Chris, por fin la cicatriz de mi corazón parecía que se iba cerrando de nuevo.

-Capullo! - rió haciéndome lo mismo con el helado de fresa.

-Eeeh! Me vengaré- dije haciéndome el indignado

-Esperaré tu venganza sentado- chuleó chupándose el dedo de helado. Reí ante aquello quizás demasiado fuerte.

-Bueno ya está bien!- sonó una voz alterada detrás de mi, el local se quedó en silencio y unos puños chocaron contra la mesa que tenía detrás, Chris empalideció.

Giré mi cabeza extrañado, contemplando como todo el mundo observaba a aquél hombre algo ebrio.

-Cariño, por favor...- le advirtió la mujer sentada a su lado suplicándonos perdón.

-Ni cariño ni ostias, quien les ha dejado entrar. ¡Señorita!- dijo el hombre señalándonos.

-Por favor cálmese, señor.- rogó la camarera poniendo las manos en los hombros de éste.

\- ¡Conseguíos un hotel maricas!- chilló esta vez mirando a nuestra mesa.

No pude evitar no levantarme, esto ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Algo similar me había pasado con Even pero no en público, era bochornoso y estaba decidido a matar a ese hijo de puta.

-¿Perdón?- dije acercándome a él sosteniéndolo por el cuello de la camisa.- ¡Repítelo!

-Es putamente asqueroso. – dijo con asco mirándome directamente.

No pude pararme cuando empecé a golpearlo en la cara, era bastante más musculoso que él pero a pesar de que éramos de la misma altura quiso deshacerse de mi agarre cuando cayó al suelo intentando parar mis golpes.

No conseguí oír a Chris y supuse que aun estaba paralizado viendo aquella escena en medio del restaurante, pero ya me había cansado de aguantar a la gente que no se metía en sus propios asuntos y dejaba a los demás vivir en paz, cansado de los chulitos de mierda que se creen superiores y necesitan cebarse con alguien. Los odiaba, y ahora aquel hombre estaba siendo mi saco de boxeo personal. Las lágrimas eran constantes en mis mejillas, la rabia que sentía no podía ser comparada con nada en el mundo en ese momento. Podía oír de fondo los gritos de todo el restaurante rogándome que parara pero no pud detenerme.

Cuando la sangre de aquel hombre yacía ya incrustada en mis nudillos desgarrados la voz de mi amigo llamándome por mi nombre me hizo parar como si me hubieran desenchufado.

-Ya vale. - lo oí musitar tras nombrarme. Un silencio invadió el restaurante. -Vámonos.

Un brazo alcanzó el mío arrastrándome hacia la salida y montándome en el coche. Me temía lo peor, estaba enfadado, la reacción que tuve ahí dentro no era ni de lejos la que me esperaba, ese ataque de ira no era normal en mi pero estaba harto de callarme la boca y achantar, tenia que hacer algo contra la gente que es así, o almenos darle su merecido.

Pero Chris no era así, Chris era de los que se callaban y te la clavaban cuando menos te lo esperas, antes yo era así, calladito y no me metía con nadie, pero desde que Even no estaba para controlar mis impulsos saltaba a la mínima y cuando podía llegar a las manos lo hacía, desde que tenía consciencia él era el único que podía tranquilizarme. Sabía que no estuvo bien pero ese tío se lo merecía por homófobo de mierda.

Tenía ya preparadas algunas frases de disculpa para la bronca que me iba a caer de mi amigo. Era veterano en la unidad formativa "Conoce a Chris" así que estaba esperando a que cogiera aire y empezara a avasallarme.

Por lo contrario, lo único que hizo fue arrancar el coche y permanecer en silencio. ¿No iba a reñirme? ¿Ni siquiera a pegarme un golpe con el puño? ¿Ni a bromear sobre ello?

Esta experiencia era nueva para mi, aparte de que el efecto de los calmantes había desaparecido por completo y tenia que aguantar el dolor del tatuaje, nunca había visto la mirada que tenía Chris. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

Estuvimos todo el trayecto en silencio, si hablaba podría arder Troya en el coche así que opté por quedarme callado hasta llegar a casa. Me escocían los nudillos a rabiar y la sangre seca en ellos hacía que me picasen, no teníamos ningún tipo de bebida para limpiarme así que tuve que sufrir en silencio, menuda vuelta a casa...

Paramos en un supermercado a comprar la cena de Jonas, si hubiera sido por mi ni me hubiera acordado de él. Mientras Chris entró a la tienda yo me quedé medio adormilado en el asiento, por las noches hacia fresco y aun seguía lloviendo fuera así que la calefacción se agradecía.

Lo vi salir con las bolsas y el móvil en la mano y se detuvo a escribir, ¿le estaba sonriendo a la pantalla o era yo el paranoico? No creo que sonriera por un mensaje de sus padres, estaba seguro. ¿Y si Eva y él volvían a hablar?

Llegamos a casa y noté como cada vez los nudillos me escocían más, rezaba para que Chris metiera rápido el coche en el parking para poder subir a toda prisa para curarme. Metió la llave en el cerrojo con la misma neutralidad con la que subimos en el ascensor.

-¡Ya era hora!- nos recibió Jonas con una sonrisa que le duró segundos al ver mis brazos y manos llenos de heridas.- ¿Isak que has hecho?

Chris se limitó a dejar la bolsa con la cena de Jonas en la mesita del comedor y desapareció en las escaleras.

-¡Isak!- exigió mi amigo sosteniéndome la mano- ¿Le has pegado?

-Claro que no. ¿Por quien me tomas?

-No lo sé, parece muy enfadado.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando así que mañana te lo explicaré con calma, antes quiero enseñarte algo.- al quitarme la camiseta Jonas frunció el ceño, pero enseguida esbozó una sonrisa al ver el tatuaje.

Tras hablar del diseño y explicarle lo ocurrido con el coche subí escaleras arriba en dirección a mi baño. Vi la puerta de la habitación de Chris cerrada pero no iba a ir detrás de él, yo no había hecho nada tan malo.

Cogí el pequeño botiquín del armarito de mi baño y tras enjuagarme las manos e intentar quitarme toda la sangre de los nudillos mojé una gasa con algo de alcohol para desinfectarlo. Tuve que sentarme en la tapa del váter por el dolor, cada vez que acercaba la gasa a las heridas veía las estrellas. Oí la puerta abrirse.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó entrando directamente al baño. Lo miré con desconcierto y seguí curándome, siseé en cuanto el alcohol tocó mi piel.

-Déjame anda- dijo quitándome la gasa de las manos.

Prosiguió a curarme con suavidad mientras me quejaba y finalmente me vendó la mano con una especie de tiritas especiales.  _¿Hacía 10 minutos ni me hablaba y ahora quiere curarme las heridas? ¿De qué va?_

Me siguió hasta mi habitación donde me dediqué a ponerme el pantalón de chándal que usaba como pijama mientras él seguía expectante sentado en mi cama como un indio.

_No recuerdo haber dejado el escritorio así de desordenado._

-¿Qué quieres?- me atreví a preguntar después de aquél martirio.

-Yo...- me senté en mi cama frente a él- quiero decirte que lo siento.

_¿Qué?_

-¿Que lo sientes? He sido yo el que le he pegado una paliza a un tío.

-Lo sé, lo siento por no haber sido yo el que te haya defendido frente a ese gilipollas. Esa paliza se la tendría que haber dado yo, no tú. – tragó saliva- he sido un estúpido, en cuanto nos ha insultado me he quedado inmóvil y paralizado, te juro que no podía hacer nada de nada. Me siento un cobarde y... joder debería haber sido yo quien te tendría que haber salvado. Deberías haber sido tu el que me tendría que haber curado las heridas.

Después de todo aquello me dediqué a abrazar a mi amigo susurrando un  _Ven aquí_  tranquilizándole, soy bastante estúpido y bastante egoísta al pensar que estaba enfadado conmigo mientras que con el que de verdad estaba molesto era consigo mismo. A mi por supuesto me dio igual pelearme con ese tío por tal de que pagara por lo que había dicho y por tal de que Chris no sufriera daño alguno.

-¿Me vas a dejar alguna vez partirme la cara por ti?- susurré en su oído haciendo que riera.- No, en serio, ¿Me dejaras alguna vez ser tu héroe?

-Ya lo fuiste cuando me salvaste en la discoteca. – sonreí

Nos tumbamos bajo las sabanas de mi cama acurrucándonos el uno con el otro, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Chris no era ni medio normal.

Ahora estábamos cara a cara besándonos apasionadamente, hundiendo mis dedos entre sus mechones marrones y delineando sus perfectos labios con mi lengua, era todo tan perfecto. Él era quien yo de verdad merecía. Podía sentir como sus fuertes manos se posaban en mi espalda baja y me acercaban a él anhelando el contacto entre nosotros, me encantaba esa sensación que me entraba cuando Chris pegaba sus labios en mi cuello y me susurraba que esa noche iba a ser suyo.

-P-podemos... ¿podemos solo dormir hoy?-susurré con el ultimo grado de consciencia que me quedaba. Me sentía exhausto después de la pelea y los ojos se me cerraban inconscientemente.

Respondió a mi pregunta besándome en la frente y acurrucándose a mi como si fuera un cachorrito, me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

Desperté en medio de la noche con una sed tremenda, vi como Chris me daba la espalda así que me alegré porque no lo despertaría cuando me levantara.

Al bajar a la cocina medio a oscuras y solo alumbrado por la linterna de mi móvil fue toda una aventura. Ahí estaba yo, intentando no darme con ninguna esquina en mi preciado dedo meñique. Llené el vaso de agua dispuesto a subirlo, así si tenia más sed podría usar el grifo del baño.

Antes de salir de la cocina algo me llamó la atención, un post-it. Un post-it amarillo fluorescente colgado en la nevera. Había un numero escrito y bajo este había escrito:

_-E._

Por un momento pensé que podría ser de Even pero no tendría sentido alguno ya que no lo había visto desde hace ya mucho tiempo y no sabía para qué necesitábamos su número, lo descarté de inmediato.

Eva era otra de mis opciones, pero era también imposible, ya que ¿Para que iban a apuntar un número que ya tendrían en su propio móvil? Y además, ¿para qué se suponía que lo necesitarían?

La ultima que me quedaba era Emma, eso si que tenía sentido, pues quizás era algo relacionado con la boda de Jonas. Si, estaba seguro de que era por eso.

Volviendo a la habitación, dejé el vaso de agua vacío encima del escritorio, aun seguía viéndolo demasiado desordenado para ser yo. No pude evitarlo y recogí almenos algunos rotuladores que había tirados por ahí con ayuda de la linterna de mi móvil.

Un trozo de libreta arrancado sobresalía entre el desorden de colores y libretas.

Lo cogí con curiosidad suponiendo que quizás Chris habría garabateado algo.

Jamás pensé que un trozo de papel podría hacerme tanto daño cuando leí lo que había escrito con boli azul.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quieres ver el boceto del tatuaje de Isak? Pincha en el siguiente enlace :) 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Mmaria1901/status/1066794779286142976
> 
> Dicho diseño esta hecho por mi <3


	8. Quédate. Por favor.

Los nudillos de Isak se hundían violentamente en la cara de ese hombre, tenía el ojo hinchado y la nariz casi torcida. Oía a la gente de mi alrededor chillarle a mi amigo para que se detuviera pero por alguna razón no lo hacía y siguió pegando aún mas fuerte en la cara de ese animal, porque no tenía otro nombre.

Yo no podía moverme, ni siquiera hablar. La escena aun incentivó más mi parálisis llegando al punto en el que dejé de oír los gritos de la gente de mi alrededor.

La sangre de la nariz rota de ese hombre se escurría por los nudillos de mi amigo como si se tratara de una pintura, al parecer eso me hizo reaccionar y llevarme a mi amigo arrastras de aquél sitio.

Mientras decidía entre si comprarle durum o pizza precocinados a Jonas, mi bolsillo no paraba de vibrar. Tras pagar y salir cargado con la bolsa en las manos, me decidí a sacar mi móvil de allí para ver quien era el pesado.

_Seguro que es Jonas preguntando donde narices estamos._

Me llevé una grata sorpresa.

**Mensaje de Lucas**

_Guapo, estoy apunto de embarcar._

_No te lo dije_

_Pero hace unas semanas volví a Italia._

_El viaje en avión se me hizo eteeeeerno_

_Espero que la vuelta a Barcelona se me haga más amena._

_Estoy deseando verte._

_Otra vez._

 

No pude evitar sonreír ante el último mensaje.

Aquél chico me intrigaba. Al no haberlo visto aun, las ganas de verlo y la curiosidad de saber como era me recorrían el cuerpo cada vez que recibía un mensaje suyo, y eso hacia que me gustara aún más.

Cuando llegamos a casa me sentí terriblemente mal, los nudillos de Isak estaban en carne viva y no pude evitar querer cuidarle y protegerle a toda costa, algo que no hice en el restaurante y me sentía fatal por ello.

Todo había sido mi culpa. Yo había sido el que le había besado, el que había hecho enfadar a Jonas, el que le había hecho llorar, el que se había quedado parado viendo como ese tio nos insultaba. El que le incitó a venir a vivir aquí.

Todo había sido mi culpa. La manera de la que reaccioné ante aquello me hizo sentir vulnerable, no era propio de mi quedarme parado ante una pelea ya que había participado en muchas, demasiadas quizás.

 _Chris eres un mierdas._ Se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez.

Isak estaba dormido cuando mis lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas aquella noche frustrado y enfadado conmigo mismo, intenté no sollozar demasiado alto para no despertarle, él no se merecía verme así.

Siempre tendría esa sensación de que algo había hecho mal a pesar de todo lo que lloré.

No iba a ser la primera vez que lloraría esa noche, no sabía lo que me esperaba.

 

Me desperté asustado por un ruido proveniente de la habitación, al principio pensé que había sido solo el vecino de abajo pero cuando me incorporé vi a mi amigo tirado en el suelo, literal. Tenía los brazos llenos de cristales clavados, no sabía de donde narices podrían ser pero la verdad es que eso era lo que menos me preocupaba en esos momentos.

Jonas apareció abriendo la puerta bruscamente bastante alterado.

            -Acabo de oír algo rompiéndose! ¡Que ha pasado!  - dijo desesperadamente entrando en la habitación.

No pude responderle, le estaba sujetando la cabeza a mi amigo intentando que despertara. Podía ver la sangre -esta vez suya- derramándose por su brazo trazando un camino hasta el suelo. También tenía una brecha en la cabeza, haciendo así que mi mano se impregnara de sangre.

A pesar de los tremendos temblores que me entraron en las manos, me las ingenié para poner mis dos dedos en su cuello buscándole el pulso, básicamente porque a parte de estar inconsciente, no respiraba.

            -Jonas, no respira! -le chillé a mi amigo de pelo rizado, que aun se mantenía en pie intentando ser consciente de la situación.

            -Ch-Chris. C-creo que será m-mejor que ll-llamemos a una ambulancia. - dijo Jonas igual o más nervioso que yo.

A pesar de lo que dijo, este seguía ahí de pie en estado de shock mientras yo le sujetaba la cabeza a Isak intentando que no se desangrara aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

            -Jonas. Que coño hacemos!- dije perdiendo la cabeza- Acércame el puto móvil!

Parece que reaccionó al verme y más rápido de lo que en principio creí que lo haría, hizo lo que le pedí.

            -¡Llama tú, estoy lleno de sangre! Es que no lo ves!- le chillé de nuevo intentando que reaccionara de alguna forma, sabía que más tarde me arrepentiría pero eso era cuestión de vida o muerte.

 

Jonas seguía ahí parado sin reaccionar así que sin pensármelo dos veces me acerqué a él y tras arrancarle mi móvil de entre los dedos, mi mano se estampó contra su mejilla. Al principio la cara que puso era un poema, si antes estaba asustado ahora lo estaba aún más siendo consciente de que le había pegado.

Pero necesitaba su ayuda, mi mejor amigo estaba muriéndose y si no hacíamos nada todo iba a ser en vano.

            -Jonas! ¡Reacciona! Mírame! - le dije cogiéndole la cara entre mis manos y zarandeándolo. No recordé que las tenía llenas de sangre hasta que Jonas abrió los ojos como platos y puso cara de asco.- Puedes ayudarme de una puta vez!? ¡Nuestro amigo se esta muriendo joder!

Con las manos temblorosas, me dediqué a marcar el numero de emergencias y avisar para que una ambulancia viniera lo más rápido posible a la dirección que les había dado. Por suerte pude mantener la calma ya que Jonas al fin puso de su parte y se dedicó a intentar parar la hemorragia en la cabeza de Isak.

Después de una espera interminable sonó el timbre.

_Por fin!_

Bajé a Isak en brazos mientras Jonas corría a abrir la puerta.

            -Te prometo que te pondrás bien, te lo juro Isak- le susurré mientras se lo llevaban en la camilla, desapareciendo tras las puertas de la ambulancia.

            -P-perdone, a que hospital se lo llevan?- preguntó Jonas a la mujer que nos había dado las mantas y que aún seguía ahí con nosotros.

            -Al Hospital Clínic de Barcelona.

            -Podemos ir con él?- dije señalando la ambulancia refiriéndome a Isak.

            -No, lo siento. Solo familia.-dijo lo más neutral que pudo.

            -Nosotros somos la única familia que tiene aquí!

            -¿Son parientes de sangre? -preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta. Ninguno de los dos nos parecíamos en nada a Isak.

No le respondimos, no pude descifrar porqué.

            -Ya veo, entonces lo siento. Son las normas.- dijo abriéndose de brazos y subiéndose a la ambulancia, la cual arrancó segundos después con la sirena a todo volumen.

 

Ahí nos quedamos, Jonas y yo de pie frente al arcén. Sin creernos lo que acababa de pasar.

Mientras contemplaba como se iba la ambulancia e intentaba asimilarlo todo, Jonas se guardó un trozo de papel en el bolsillo. Me entró una tremenda curiosidad.

            -¿Qué és?- pregunté

            -¿Qué es qué?

            -El papel

            -¿Qué papel?- volvió a preguntar ante lo que elevé una ceja haciéndole saber que ya le había visto.

            -No hay tiempo para eso ahora Chris. Vámonos- dijo sosteniendo las llaves de su coche en la mano.

Jonas condujo dirección al hospital lo más rápido que pudo, no quisimos ni parar a cambiarnos de ropa.

A pesar de todos los pitidos que recibimos por parte de los demás conductores conseguimos llegar al hospital en cinco minutos. Teniendo en cuenta que en el navegador calculaba que llegaríamos en quince minutos no tardé mucho en darme cuenta que fue por todos los semáforos en rojo que nos saltamos.

Tras aparcar en la misma puerta entramos corriendo por la entrada conscientes de que las miradas de todo el mundo estaban puestas en nosotros, pues Jonas aun tenia parte de la cara llena de sangre, al igual que mis manos y nuestra ropa.

            -Isak Valtersen- le dije a la chica del mostrador, abalanzándome sobre este.- ¿En qué habitación?

            -Señor relájese.-empezó a teclear el ordenador mientras Jonas me separaba ligeramente del mostrador.- Deberán esperar en la sala de espera de la tercera planta, aun lo están trasladando. Allí les llamarán.

            -Gracias- dijimos a la vez dirigiéndonos al ascensor.

 

La sala de espera era la peor tortura del mundo, llevábamos ahí sentados dos horas y no decían nada. ¡Nada de nada! Estaba agotado, agotado de pensar en como mi amigo se había desangrado en la habitación, agotado de pensar en toda la sangre que había perdido, consciente de los numerosos cristales que tenía clavados, agotado de pensar en que le había fallado de nuevo, agotado de pensar en que quizás era demasiado tarde.

Estaba harto de oír nombres y más nombres pero ninguno era el de mi amigo. El pie de Jonas moviéndose arriba y abajo me ponía aún más nervioso de lo que estaba, ya ni me quedaban uñas.

Dieron las cinco de la mañana y mi amigo cayó rendido en mi hombro cansado de esperar, a los pocos minutos se durmió y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

 

            -…altersen? Por favor?

Oí a alguien decir esas palabras pero no fui capaz de abrir los ojos ni de descifrar a quien se refería. La ultima imagen que tenia en mi cabeza del reloj de la sala era una de cuando marcaban las seis y cuarto de la mañana.

Ya ni sabía que hora era.

Volví a cerrar los ojos sin saber ni donde estaba con la intención de hacerme creer que aquello era solo una pesadilla y que aun estaba con mi Isak acurrucados en la cama, oliendo su aroma y acariciando su piel, incapaz de parar de sonreír y admirar lo precioso que era mientras dormía.

 

Un zarandeo brusco me despertó de sopetón encontrándome con los ojos de Jonas.

            -Chris. Chris!- abrí los ojos intentando situarme y saber quien era ese, que quería y el año en el que estábamos.

            -Tenemos un problema.- se limitó a pronunciar Jonas antes de tirar de mi brazo arrastrándome a un pasillo. Señaló con el dedo a un chico sentado en frente de una puerta que supuse que era la de Isak.

 

Me froté los ojos enfocando bien, menos mal que Jonas me tenía sujeto, sino me habría lanzado a él cual perro rabioso.

            -¡¿Qué cojones hace aquí?!- le dije a mi amigo más alto de lo que debería, haciendo que una de las enfermeras que teníamos cerca se sobresaltara rogándonos silencio.

            -Y a mi que me cuentas! ¡Yo vine buscando la habitación y ya estaba ahí!- señaló de nuevo.

 

Deshaciéndome del agarre de Jonas volé hasta donde se encontraba volviéndole a hacer la misma pregunta que anteriormente le había hecho a mi amigo.

            -¿Quieres dejar de chillar? Esto es un hospital Chris.- dijo agarrándome del brazo y acercándome a él- Sé por tu cara que no te gusta que esté aquí pero yo solo he venido a recoger a mi hermano y no he podido evitar oir el nombre de Isak en la sala de espera.

            -Osea que encima nos has visto y no nos has ni avisado.- le reproché soltándome- Eres flipante Even.

            -No había tiempo. -se encogió de hombros tras lo que solté un bufido y entré a la habitación- No, espera mi hermano esta…

 

Me topé con una mirada que me resultó muy familiar y la sonrisa que puso al verme lo confirmó todo. Ese tío me conocía de algo pero yo no lograba saber quién era.

Pasé después la mirada a mi querido Isak, que yacía tumbado en la cama. Me acerqué sentándome en la silla y cogiéndole la mano seguido por Jonas.

Tenía los labios azules y estaba pálido, el color de sus mejillas rojas había desaparecido al igual que el de sus manos, que estaban frías cual vampiro. No me apresuré al observar cada detalle de su rostro, había pasado tanto miedo pensando que le perdía que ahora no podía perder el tiempo en otras cosas que no fueran mirarle. Apreté su mano aún más, besándosela.

            -¿Cómo está?- dijo Jonas rompiendo el silencio. Yo no podía dejar de mirar sus parpados cerrados.

            -Ha perdido mucha sangre pero les aseguro que se pondrá bien. Se hizo una brecha en la cabeza bastante profunda y le hemos dado varios puntos, al igual que en el brazo.- oí al medico fijándome en como dicho brazo ahora estaba cubierto por una venda.- Déjenle descansar, almenos que salga uno de ustedes.

            -Si quieres me voy yo, Chris.- se ofreció Jonas. Pensé en aceptar la oferta pero pensar en que Even estaría fuera sin vigilar me hacía hervir la sangre.

            -No, quédate tú. Yo tengo que hablar con Even.- dije posando un ultimo beso en su mano y saliendo de allí junto con aquél médico.

Sorprendido me quedé al ver que Even había desaparecido. No podría andar muy lejos pues seguro que en unos minutos estaría de vuelta.

            -¿Y bien no te acuerdas de mi?- preguntó el medico en un tono más informal del que suponía que debía hablar.

            -¿Perdón?- me giré hacia él, curioso.

Mirándole más detenidamente tenía que admitir que el chico era guapo, que digo, era guapísimo. Más bien parecido a un semidiós, sus ojos verdes me sonaban de algo y a pesar del uniforme que llevaba podía notar perfectamente sus brazos y espalda musculados. Por pocas se me cae la baba ahí mismo.

            -Parece que sigues mirándome de la misma forma que aquella vez. ¿Ves como tenía razón?- dijo aquél chico con uniforme.

_¿Nos habíamos visto alguna vez?_

-Sigo sin pillarte, lo siento.- dije aun intentando averiguar de que me sonaba esa cara. La había visto en algún lado pero no recordaba donde.

            -¿Me lo estas diciendo en serio Chris?- dijo algo molesto por mi reacción. _¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?_

            -Naesheim hay una niña en urgencias, te esperan allí.- apareció una enfermera avisándole.

            -En teoría mi turno acaba de acabar Marina- dijo este mirando el reloj.

            -Lucas, no hay nadie más! Estamos hasta arriba!- dijo la chica.

_Lucas!_

Ahora todo me encajaba, podría ser el mismo Lucas con el que me llevaba hablando hace unas semanas.

Ahora entendía por que me daba largas, ¡estaba trabajando! Los ojos verdes, musculoso. No recordaba nada de aquella noche pero me sorprendí por el buen gusto que tenía eligiendo los chicos que me escribían en el brazo.

Quise decirle que ya sabía quien era y que me alegraba de verle por fin. Pero se fue corriendo dirección a la planta infantil sin siquiera despedirse.

Me dirigí al baño e intenté diluir ligeramente la mancha de sangre de mi camiseta, al menos ahora no parecía que había matado a alguien.

Tras un café a medio terminar Jonas salió de la habitación algo cansado.

            -¿Como está?-pregunté levantándome de la silla.

            -Mejor, los médicos me han dicho que estará en observación algunos días. Al parecer ha sido un desvanecimiento causado por un shock o algo asi.

            -¿Pero es muy grave?

            -No es tanto como parece pero no se cuanto tendrá que estar aquí.- se sentó en la silla de la sala de espera a mi lado.

Sus codos se hincaron en sus rodillas pasando a apoyar la cabeza entre sus dedos, exhausto. Eran ya las nueve de la mañana.

            -Igualmente ya esta consciente, pero los médicos quieren ver como va evolucionando por si acaso

            -¿Por si acaso qué?- pregunté algo intrigado

            -Por si acaso le quedan secuelas o hay que cambiarle la medicación- bufó.

            -¿Pero le están medicando ahora?

            -Si. - cerró los parpados bruscamente.

            -Pero si esta sedado. ¿Cuanto lleva así?

            -No lo sé no me han dicho nada.

-Y… ¿como que secuelas? ¿A que te refieres?- volví a preguntar

-Pues secuelas.- respondió secamente perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Que tipo de secuelas?- insistí

-¡Yo que sé Chris! ¡No soy medico!- dijo molesto de que preguntara tanto.

Estaba hecho polvo, de hecho lo estábamos los dos así que no le culpaba por tener esa actitud a esas horas de la mañana.

            -Toma, te sentará bien.- dije ofreciéndole mi café a medio acabar.

            -Gracias.- dijo aliviado. Dio un sorbo al café caliente.- He llamado a su madre y ya esta al corriente de todo.

            -Se habrá puesto histérica.

            -La verdad es que sí pero después de contarle que ya estaba bien ha dejado de gritar- reímos levemente- ¿Te parece si voy a casa a cambiarme y tu te quedas con Isak? Te traeré ropa limpia y llenaré una mochila con las cosas de Isak, creo que vamos a estar viviendo en este hospital bastantes días.

Asentí y tras despedirnos salió de allí entrando al ascensor. Sin poder evitarlo eché a correr hacia la habitación de Isak. Necesitaba verle ya. Necesitaba oír su voz. Necesitaba tocarle. Necesitaba besarle.

 

Abrí la puerta y ahí yacía. Metido en la camilla vestido con la bata de hospital, bajo su nariz habían colocado un tubo que le ayudaba a respirar y tenía una vía puesta en una de sus muñecas.

Ni siquiera me paré a ver si estaba consciente, simplemente cerré la puerta y me abalancé sobre él abrazándole lo más fuerte que pude.

Después de asimilar que lo había tenido literalmente muerto en mis manos unas horas antes, me detuve a escuchar por unos segundos su respiración para concienciarme de que por fin estaba bien.

            -Chris, me-me estas ahogando- dijo una vocecilla quejándose. No pude evitar sonreír.

Me separé a duras penas para mirarle con los ojos húmedos, no me iba a alejar de él y ahora aun menos. Puse las manos sujetándole la cabeza y pasé a besar su frente cariñosamente.

Noté como las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, no podía dejar de sonreír. Había pasado tanto miedo pensando que le perdía.

            -Hey- dijo cogiéndome las manos- ¿Qué te pasa?¿Qué ha pasado?

            -No lo sé, explícamelo tu. Nos has dado un susto de muerte.- dije pasando a sentarme.

            -¿Qué hora es?

            -Las nueve y media de la mañana. Jonas y yo llevamos aquí desde cerca de las tres de la mañana.- puse media sonrisa

            -Jonas me lo ha explicado, también ha estado hablando con los médicos y con mi madre. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba sedado, no me he enterado de nada de lo que me ha dicho. -dijo acariciándome la mano.

            -¿No recuerdas nada?-negó- ¿ni siquiera lo del restaurante?

            -Claro que sí! Solo recuerdo bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de agua… y ahí se acaba todo.

            -Me desperté por el ruido de algo rompiéndose y te ví tirado en el suelo, en frente de tu escritorio.- tragué saliva- estabas desangrándote, tenías cristales clavados en el brazo, supongo que de ese vaso. -dije haciendo referencia a lo que había dicho antes

Le observé por unos segundos antes de seguir.

-También tenías una brecha en la cabeza. – conseguí decir señalando en su cuerpo las partes que iba mencionando- después llamamos a emergencias y se te llevaron. Llevamos aquí toda la noche Isak.

            -Joder…

            -Isak, escúchame- le cogí las manos entre las mías- …he tenido en mis manos tu cuerpo sin vida... N-no respirabas, no tenías pulso.- dije empezando a temblar recordando aquella escena.

            -Pero ahora estoy bien, eso es lo que importa.- dijo poniendo una mano en mi mejilla haciendo que me acercara- Mírame.

            -Lo hago.- dije uniendo nuestros labios en un gesto más que cariñoso.

Algo explotó en mi interior haciendo que quisiera más, había pasado tanto miedo que lo único que quería era sentirle, sentir su piel, sentir sus labios contra los míos, sentir su calidez inundando mi ser.

En unos instantes pasamos de un beso cariñoso a uno bastante fogoso y apasionado. Noté como colocó la mano en mi nuca dándome a entender que no iba a dejar que me separara.

Me incliné haciendo así que estuviéramos más cerca el uno del otro, hundí mis dedos entre sus mechones rubios con una mano mientras que con la otra me colaba entre las sabanas intentando alcanzar su piel.

Llegué al final de la bata, la piel de sus muslos estaba ardiendo. Subí la mano ligeramente rozando toda su piel haciendo que se estremeciera. Al llegar a la altura de su cadera noté perfectamente que no llevaba ropa interior.

Mis dedos se movieron en busca de su erección y después de unos segundos ya tenía a Isak jadeando en mi boca. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, el como sus manos daban tirones en mi pelo, el como jadeaba mi nombre cada vez que le tocaba. Yo le deseaba, le deseaba ahí en aquél instante, en aquél puñetero hospital. Había sufrido tanto por él que ahora quería que se encontrara mejor, quería hacerle sentir mejor.

            -Chris, espera- dijo con un jadeo algo confuso para mi.

            -¿hey que pasa?- dije separándome ligeramente de él.

            -No puedo respirar si hacemos esto.-continuó a duras penas intentando normalizar su respiración y re colocándose el tubo que yacía bajo su nariz. Apreté su mano dándole a entender que no pasaba nada.

            -Cuando te den el alta vas a flipar, mi amor.

            -¿Mi amor?- dijo levantando una ceja y con media sonrisa.

Me di una palmada mental al percatarme de lo que había dicho.

            -¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¿Quién ha sido?-bromeé intentando distraerme mirando a todos lados. No sabía porque había dicho aquello, me había salido solo.

            -Respecto a lo de darme el alta… -cambió de tema- ¿Cuanto tiempo voy a estar aquí?

Me limité a encogerme de hombros.

            -Los médicos solo han hablado con Jonas, yo estaba en la sala de espera asi que no sé nada. Tampoco me ha contado mucho antes de irse.

            -¿Donde está?- preguntó.

            -Ha ido a por tus cosas.

            -Ah..

            -¿Sabes? Creo que voy a ir a preguntar a la enfermera. Quiero saber cuando saldremos de aquí. – me levanté dispuesto a salir.

Una mano atrapó mi brazo impidiéndome avanzar.

            -Espera. -dijo Isak- Quédate. Por favor.

           


	9. El nuevo soy yo

Sorprendentemente me dieron el alta más rápido de lo que habíamos previsto. Me recomendaron reposo y más reposo.

Pasadas varias semanas, en las que Chris y Jonas tuvieron que cuidarme cuales siervos, ya estaba totalmente recuperado y listo para todo lo que viniera.

 

Era Domingo, me desperté algo desorientado y volví a cerrar los ojos a causa de la luz que entraba por mi ventanal. Alargué el brazo decidido a acurrucarme junto a Chris -como había hecho todas estas semanas- pero no se encontraba ahí.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé con el deseo de encontrarlo en algún lugar de mi habitación. _Vaya, a esto se le llama Deja-vú._

Desafortunadamente Chris no se escondía debajo de la manta así que me incorporé quedándome sentado en el borde de la cama. Podía sentir el suelo frío contra mis pies desnudos.

Por primera vez en aquellas semanas intenté recordar que narices fue lo que me hizo caer en shock. Lo intentaba pero solo conseguía remontarme al momento en el que empecé a llenar el vaso de agua en la cocina. Nada más.

Chris y Jonas fueron tan sumamente buenos conmigo, siempre habían estado ahí cuando les había necesitado y como buenos amigos que eran me ayudaron en todo mientras estaba enfermo. Sonreí al recordar la manera en la que sonrió mi madre al escuchar el pequeño chiste que hizo Chris sobre mi estado de salud.

Sí, mi madre vino a verme y por fin pude conocer a ese tal Erik. Era majo el hombre, se veía que quería a mi madre con locura y eso era todo lo que podía desear para ella. Casi pude sentir de nuevo su abrazo de despedida antes de marcharse. Tras pasar cinco días con nosotros me daba mucha pena tener que decirles adiós. Hacía mucho que no veía a mi madre, las llamadas semanales no bastaban para saber como se encontraba y qué sentía al estar sin su adorable, guapo, inteligente, maravilloso y sobretodo su precioso y humilde hijo.

No podía no echarla de menos, era mi madre. Aquellos días que habían estado con nosotros habían sido maravillosos. Las risas de Chris por los chistes de Erik me daban la vida, y ver a Marlon por fin relajado me hacía sentir satisfecho, quería a esos chicos tanto como quería a mi madre.

La sonrisa en mi cara seguía ahí y mi vista perdida entre mis recuerdos no me dejó percatarme de que Chris había entrado en la habitación.

            -Bello durmiente!- exclamó con una sonrisa haciendo que levantara la vista. Llevaba una bandeja con lo que supuse que era el desayuno, un vaso de cola cao acompañado de unos gofres con chocolate. También había un plátano.

Se me hizo la boca agua al ver los gofres, ¡estaba hambriento! Al ver que no dije nada Chris se atrevió a decir:

            -¿Esa cara es por mi o por los gofres?

Por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación me fijé en que solo llevaba un pantalón de chándal gris.

            -Es por el plátano. – dije, ante lo que ambos reímos. No bromeé en absoluto, concretamente no era la fruta de la bandeja la que me interesaba en estos momentos así que una brillante idea se iluminó en mi mente.

 

Chris se sentó a mi lado ofreciéndome el cola cao. Tras beberme medio vaso ataqué los gofres como alma que lleva el diablo.

            -Tranquilo chico no vaya a ser que te atragantes.- dijo riendo

_Preferiría atragantarme con otra cosa, gracias._

Tras acabar con los gofres llegó el momento que más me gustaba, el postre.

            -¿Tu no vas a comer nada?-dije agarrando el plátano con ambas manos y acariciándolo con los dedos. No lo hacía exageradamente, solo rozaba con los dedos la piel de la fruta pero la vista de Chris pasó de mis ojos a mis manos casi imperceptiblemente.

            -No, ya he desayunado antes con...

Se calló de repente al ver que ya había pelado el plátano y que mi lengua estaba chupando el dorso de la fruta sensualmente, no pretendía que pareciera exagerado solo quería ponerle cachondo. Aun recordaba lo que me prometió en el hospital.

            -¿Qué pasa?- pregunté despreocupado mientras partía un trozo y me lo metía en la boca pasando a chuparme dos de mis dedos, algo que mi amigo no perdió de vista ni un segundo.

            -Nada. -respondió más tranquilo de lo que me esperaba. Se levantó y desapareció por la puerta de mi baño.

¿Que narices le pasaba? ¿Porque no me seguía el juego? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

 

Me levanté dispuesto a pedirle explicaciones pero inmediatamente salió con sus calzoncillos en la mano lanzándolos al suelo. Ahora solo llevaba el chándal. Y si, me estaba poniendo cachondo. Más de lo que debía.

Me quedé paralizado al ver que uno de los lados del pantalón se encontraba por debajo de su cadera, dejándome ver parte de su V. No pude evitar removerme en mi asiento, casi babeando.

            -Así que… ¿has dormido bien?- preguntó, era consciente de que no le importaba mi respuesta.

            -Si muy bien. – suspiré- Cuando me he despertado he intentado buscarte en la cama. Pretendía hacerte un regalo matutino pero no has aparecido.

            -Bueno, pues.- dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo presión con las manos bajando el pantalón adrede. Ahora podía ver parte de su zona púbica, me relamí solo con verle- ¿Crees que aún estoy a tiempo?

            -¿Que me das a cambio?- dije tumbándome hacia atrás y dándome la vuelta, haciendo así que mi barriga tocara el colchón. Mi camiseta se estampó contra el armario al quitármela.

            -¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí en el hospital?- oí a Chris desde atrás.

            -Hm- afirmé.– Creo que es algo que me debes, ya qu…

Chris me bajó el pantalón de pijama junto con mi boxer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Puso las manos en ambas nalgas bruscamente y jadeé cerrando los ojos. Eso no fue todo, pues a los pocos segundos hizo que su miembro se colara entre estas dos simulando penetraciones lentamente, rozándolo contra mi piel, algo que hizo que gimiera casi al instante.

            -Joder…-dije en un suspiro. No había sentido aquél calor desde hacía tiempo, honestamente no quería que parara nunca.

            -¿Te gusta?- susurró con la voz ronca en mi oído, algo que provocó que gimiera de nuevo. Sonrió satisfecho y siguió pasando su miembro entre mis nalgas mientras me besaba el cuello lentamente.

Empecé a mover mis caderas alentando a que siguiera, no se como se las apañó pero estaba a punto de correrme. Al ver lo que hacía y los gemidos que soltaba paró en seco.

Me acarició la espalda suavemente con una mano.

            -¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te follan Isak?- preguntó con la voz ronca acariciando una de mis mejillas. Esas palabras saliendo de su boca hicieron que volviera a jadear, no supe contestar.

_¿Joder porque era tan sexy? ¿Y por que me ponía tanto?_

-Porqué de verdad que me encantaría follarte ahora mismo. -cada palabra que pronunciaba era melodía para mis oídos, quería tenerle dentro ya.

            -Pues hazlo…- supliqué con un jadeo.

            -Me encantaría metértela tan lento... -dijo con voz seductora mientras empezaba a bajar la mano-…Y después follarte tan y tan duro.

Aquello era una tortura, ¿De verdad quería verme sufrir?

            -Joder…- gemí notando su pulgar acariciar mi entrada.- Joder…

            -Los chicos buenos no dicen palabrotas Isak…- volvió a decir con voz seductora- Tendré que castigarte…

            -Por favor…- jadeé explicándole desde mis adentros que podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo.

            -¿Quieres que te castigue?- dijo esta vez besando mi entrada ante lo que gemí con fuerza al sentir el calor de sus labios.- Me lo tomaré como un sí, pequeño…

Comenzó a hacer círculos con la lengua alrededor de mi entrada haciéndome caer en un sinfín de jadeos que le pedían más y más. Se chupó dos dedos antes de decir:

            -Quiero oírte gemir mi nombre...- dijo introduciendo lentamente uno de sus dedos ante lo que me hundí en un gemido que no pude controlar- …me encanta verte así por mi.

Introdujo el segundo dedo y empezó a hundirse en mi cada vez más aumentando el ritmo, cosa que le agradecí profundamente. Tras varias estocadas que me hicieron ver las estrellas presentí que estaba a punto.

            -Chris…me voy…-jadeé al notar como se hundía en mi. No pude terminar de hablar.

Al oírme se incorporó, me cogió del brazo bruscamente y me inclinó contra el escritorio de mi habitacion, las piernas me temblaban y casi no podía aguantar.

            -Ahora sí que voy a follarte como dios manda.- puso una mano en mi espalda haciendo fuerza, ahora mi mejilla estaba aplastada contra la madera del escritorio impidiendo que me moviera. Sinceramente ese era el menor de mis problemas.

Me cogió las manos para que no me hiciera daño y me indicó que me agarrara al escritorio lo más fuerte que pudiera. Me ponía tanto cuando se ponía en modo posesivo.

Notando toda su erección en mi culo sentí como se inclinaba sobre mi espalda.

            -Espero que te guste este regalo de recuperación. – susurró en mi oído antes de que yo me lanzara a sus labios besándole por fin.

            -Me gusta tanto cuando te pones así. -dije separándonos

            -A mi también cuando me pides que te lo haga.- dijo esta vez alineando la punta de su pene en mi entrada. No pude evitar gemir al roce al igual que él - Ves. Estás así por mi.

            -Cállate.- dije suspirando

            -¿Que has dicho?

            -Que te calles.

Aprovechó el momento para hundirse en mi con una fuerte estocada. Pude sentir todo mi cuerpo temblar al notar aquello dentro de mi. No recordaba como era follar con Chris hasta ese dia. Me encantaba, era alguien posesivo conmigo cuando nos acostábamos y eso le hacía aun más sexy.

Ahora lo tenía a mi merced, dándome placer sin siquiera pedírselo. No quería que aquello fuera tierno ni bonito, sino todo lo contrario.

Al principio sentí el tremendo ardor en mi parte baja, llevaba sin follar con un tio meses. Seguía sin acostumbrarme. Tras varias estocadas leves, ya que Chris conocía muy bien la diferencia entre mi cara de dolor y de placer, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo.

Conseguí seguirle a la perfección. Esta vez apoyó las manos en mis caderas para impulsarse y conseguir llegar a mi punto. Hubo un momento en el que sus muslos chocaban contra mis piernas, me sentía lleno sabiendo que había conseguido meterla entera. Los jadeos de Chris me volvieron loco y comencé a moverme yo también impulsándome hacia él haciéndonos chocar a ambos y así llegar más lejos.

Consiguió agarrarme ambas manos y juntarlas en mi espalda. Solo sabía que en aquél momento era totalmente suyo, me tenia inmovilizado. Aprovechando  el agarre de mis manos se impulsó envistiéndome con fuerza llegando así a mi punto G, o punto dulce como yo le llamaba. Curvé la espalda de inmediato.

Solté tal gemido que noté como las manos de Chris apretaron las mías sintiendo aquello. Oí su gemido también.

            -Te gusta así?- dijo inclinándose besando mi espalda mientras yo seguía immobilizado.

            -Sigue p-por favor- supliqué entre jadeos. Casi pude notar como sonreía al verme suplicarle de esa manera. Lo peor era que yo sabía que le encantaba que lo hiciera.

            -Porque…tienes…que ponerme…tanto…Isak?-consiguió decir entre estocada y estocada.

Mi espalda se curvó considerablemente dándole a entender que estaba a punto ya que empezó a aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza con la que lo hacía. Colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho impulsándose para llegar más adentro, algo que me hizo ver las estrellas.

Sentía ya el calor extremo en mi zona baja y en como mi miembro me quemaba por el roce contra la madera de la mesa, quería más y más. Y eso mismo era lo que ahora mismo le estaba pidiendo a Chris. 

Agarró mis muñecas aún cruzadas en mi espalda y las usó de nuevo como soporte para hacer fuerza y penetrarme aún más fuerte llegando de nuevo a mi punto, lo sabía. Yo sabía que lo sabía. Volvió a darme varias veces en el mismo sitio haciendo que me retorciera de placer con cada estocada.

            -Isak. - oímos la voz de Jonas tras la puerta- está la comida lista.

Chris sonrió malvadamente.

            -¿Que pasa Jonas?- intenté decir sin jadear o morirme de placer, ya que Chris seguía haciéndomelo, aposta.

            -Solo que si quieres bajar a comer puedes.- le oí decir.

Jadeé de nuevo ya que Chris me dio en ese punto que sabía que me encantaba tanto. Las manos de Chris en contacto con mi piel me quemaban, la manera de la que me estaba agarrando hacia que mi piel ardiera, le quería desesperadamente. Quería que me lo hiciera, rápido, fuerte y salvajemente duro.

Al parecer no gemí tan bajito como esperaba.

            -Estás bien?- dijo desde detrás de la puerta.

            -Si s-si. Ahora bajaré a comer…- conseguí pronunciar antes de que Chris alcanzara mi punto dulce varias veces haciendo así que me corriera incontrolablemente pronunciando -más bien chillando- fuertemente su nombre. A los pocos segundos Chris hizo exactamente lo mismo aferrándose con mucha fuerza y dejándose caer sobre mi.

            -Oh.. está bien, ya lo pillo…- oí decir a Jonas tras lo que supuse que se había ido.

 

Tras unos segundos en los que mi habitación yació en silencio, me quejé cuando Chris salió de mi, la sensacion de vacio en mi interior me hizo poner un ligero mohín de incomodidad. Chris nos limpió y se tumbó a mi lado ya que yo no podía mover ni un musculo, yacía tumbado en la cama como si hubiera corrido una maratón. La sensación de bienestar me inundaba y en este instante no podía pensar en otra cosa que en volver a repetir aquello lo más pronto posible.

            -Definitivamente tienes que encontrarte un trabajo. No puedo tenerte por casa todo el dia. -dijo con media sonrisa- No cuando estas asi de bueno.

-Vaya, ¿asi que ahora soy yo el irresistible?- dije pasando mi índice por su pecho desudo.

            -Oh cállate.- dijo besándome cariñosamente.

Ambos sonreímos conectando verde con verde. El pulgar de Chris me acariciaba la mejilla y el roce hizo que cayera dormido entre sus brazos.

No se me ocurriría un lugar mejor.

 

-||-

Acudí a la entrevista a regañadientes. Iba con muy pocas expectativas ya que el puesto de camarero no era para tirar cohetes y mi currículum tampoco. Después de mucho insistir, Chris me había obligado a venir al sitio que menos quería, esto iba a ser difícil.

Iba bastante relajado, sabía que el puesto no iba a ser mío ni de coña. No tenia ninguna experiencia en hostelería y odiaba hablar con gente desconocida a más no poder. Tenía todas las papeletas para que no me cogieran.

 

Entré por la puerta encontrándome con una chica bajita en la entrada del local. El sitio no era uno cualquiera sino uno bastante lujoso que organizaba bodas y eventos de gente importante.

Me acerqué al mostrador de la pequeña recepción que había en la sala. Más que un restaurante parecía un puñetero hotel de lujo.

-Hola. Vengo para la entrevista- dije intentando ser amable con la chica de ojos verdes.

-Buenos días. - respondió levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisa- ¿Su nombre por favor?

-Isak. Isak Valtersen.- balbuceé dándome cuenta de que ahora sí estaba nervioso.

-Bien, gracias.- acabó de teclear algo en el ordenador- Siéntese ahí mismo. En unos minutos vendrán a buscarle.

 

 _Guau. Qué profesional es todo para un simple puesto de camarero._ Pensé sentado en el cómodo sofá que había en la sala.

Después de varios minutos de espera en los que me dediqué a quedarme casi sin uñas, otra amable chica apareció por la puerta que había a mi derecha.

-¿Valtersen? - preguntó

-Si soy yo. -respondí de la misma manera que le hubiera respondido a mi médico de cabecera.

-Ya puede pasar. El señor Øverlie le recibirá ahora.

¿Øverlie? Ese apellido no era español ni de coña.

Después de subir tres plantas en ascensor entré en un gran despacho. Estaba todo decorado con muebles de madera, era muy moderno. Las grandes cristaleras dejaban pasar la luz del exterior haciendo así que se iluminara toda la sala y la mesa de madera en el centro hacía el lugar más formal de lo que ya era.

 

Me dediqué a observar curioso las paredes llenas de estanterías y cuadros entre los que pude observar que en uno se dibujaba la bandera de Noruega y un plano de Oslo.

Nos llevaremos bien entonces. Me dije mentalmente refiriéndome a la coincidencia de haber nacido en el mismo sitio.

Saqué mi móvil para escribirle un último mensaje a Chris.

_< <Ya estoy en el despacho. El jefe es noruego jajaja>>_

 

Una puerta se cerró a mis espaldas.

-Bien, asi que usted es el señor Valtersen verdad?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas que supuse que sería la del señor Øverlie.

 

Por pocas me caigo de culo al verle pero parece que él no me reconoció, pues seguía con una sonrisa ofreciéndome la mano para que se la estrechara.

-Buenos dias. - dijo sentandose en su silla- con que usted quiere el puesto vacante verdad?

-Si…

-¿Le conozco de algo? Me suena su cara- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Mucha gente me dice lo mismo, quizás le recuerdo a alguien. - mentí.

Mentí porque no lo quería recordar, no quería ni aceptarlo. Ese tío, ese mismo tío, el que dejo de lado a Even en el instituto. El mismo que me pegó un puñetazo aquél día en el karaoke. El mismo por el que Even lloró todos esos meses antes de conocerme. Ya no podría mirar a mi futuro jefe de la misma manera.

Después de varias preguntas relacionadas con el puesto de trabajo y con mis estudios, su móvil vibro encima de la mesa interrumpiendo la entrevista.

Al parecer tenía una llamada entrante, decidí pasar mi mirada fija del teléfono al gran ventanal, no pretendía ser maleducado metiéndome en asuntos que no me convenían.

Cogió el teléfono disculpándose.

-Øverlie.-contestó secamente. Esperó la respuesta.

-¿Por que llamas desde este teléfono? Para eso tienes el tuyo. – por el tono de voz que estaba usando supuse que alguien muy cercano a él estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-No, ahora no puedo estoy en una entrevista. -dijo más dulce de lo que lo hubiera hecho yo teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando con un supuesto empleado de su empresa.

-Los documentos de los albaranes están en el armario de tu despacho, en la caja verde. -explicó mirando hacia el techo intentando acordarse.

Seguí observándole e imaginando de qué manera habría conseguido ser el jefe de toda esa empresa. Había oído que en aquél mismo sitio se había casado gente muy famosa y que aparte de que era bastante caro, daba caché trabajar allí.

-Si, los dejé ayer por la mañana. Dentro de la caja verde hay clasificadas varias carpetas. Debajo de la marrón. - siguió indicando mientras gesticulaba, simulando estar buscando él aquellos documentos. - Entonces mira en la vitrina grande.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta se dio cuenta de que yo aún seguía ahí sentado.

-Lo siento. Es que él a veces… - dijo separándose ligeramente el teléfono de la oreja y poniendo media sonrisa disculpándose.

Se la devolví comprensivo. No tenía ninguna intención de marcharme, aún estaba en medio de una entrevista.

-¿Los has encontrado? - respondió de vuelta tras unos segundos.

Al parecer quien fuera que hubiera al otro lado de la línea tenía serios problemas para encontrar dichos documentos.

 

Mis dedos seguían entrelazándose unos con otros marcando la tensión que yacía en mi cuerpo. No sabía por qué, pero la situación era bastante incomoda. No podía sacar el móvil para escribirle a Chris y me era imposible evitar la curiosidad de saber quién estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Creí que quizás era su pareja por la forma en la que le hablaba o algún familiar muy cercano, hasta que pronunció la gota que colmó el vaso. Se me heló la sangre y me quedé congelado, no podía moverme. Mis dedos ya no tiraban unos de otros y mis piernas no respondían para levantarme y marcharme de allí. No podía creerlo.

 

Había yacido ahí sentado tan tranquilamente mientras al otro lado de la línea se encontraba ESA persona. Podría haber oído su voz una vez más, podría haber hablado para que me oyera a través del teléfono. Pero no. Me fue imposible. Mis sentidos se bloquearon como aquella vez en la cocina. Lo sabía, la sensación que me recorría el cuerpo era la misma. Podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar y en cualquier circunstancia. A pesar de tanto tiempo, aún seguía recordando aquello como si fuera ayer, como si hubieran pasado apenas unos minutos desde que me marché de nuestra casa.

-Evi, están en la carpeta negra. - dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo, perdiendo la paciencia.

Yo ya había dejado de escuchar la conversación, solo quería salir de allí. Sentí mi corazón latir ahora con más fuerza y la sangre correr por mis venas. Necesitaba el trabajo, pero también necesitaba marcharme.

En un momento de lucidez consideré la opción de levantarme e irme por la puerta, pero así nunca conseguiría el trabajo.

Por suerte la conversación acabó justo cuando pensaba en salir corriendo mientras no miraba.

-Lo siento, cosas de empresa- se disculpó con media sonrisa y se levantó extendiéndome la mano- Bien, pues felicidades señor Valtersen, el puesto es suyo. Recibirá un correo con toda la información, horarios y vacaciones.

-Muchas gracias! - me incorporé con la mejor sonrisa que pude articular- Estaremos en contacto entonces.

-Si, espere en recepción antes de salir. Vendrá una persona a entregarle los documentos necesarios que debe traer el día que empiece.

 

Mierda, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Solo sería coger los papeles, dar las gracias e irme. Hasta un niño podría hacerlo.

La conversación por teléfono hizo que mis nervios aumentaran hasta tal punto que ahora me temblaban las manos. ¿Y si era él quien me entregaba los papeles? No sabía si podría soportar aquello.

Últimamente no había tenido mucha suerte y aquél día definitivamente no iba a ser la excepción.

El sonido de las teclas del ordenador me estaba asfixiando. La recepcionista seguía en sus asuntos mientras yo, sentado en la misma butaca de antes, esperaba con mucho miedo a recibir los dichosos documentos.

 

Lejos de marcharme de allí, esperé. Esperé nervioso intentando nublar mi mente con pensamientos más agradables que ver a mi exnovio después de tanto tiempo. Me negaba a irme, yo era más fuerte que eso.

Me reconocí a mi mismo que ese “Evi” que salió de los labios de Mikael me encendió, por no decir lo mucho que me jodió.

 

_¿Como puede dejar que alguien más le llame de esa manera?_

Se suponía que así era como le llamaba yo, solo yo.

Así era como le avisaba de que tenía que levantarse, susurrándole al oído de esa manera que sabía que tanto le gustaba acompañado de suaves besos de buenos días. Así era como le nombraba las numerosas veces que me chinchaba haciéndome enfadar, como le avisaba de que había puesto demasiado kétchup en las tostadas de queso. Así era como le llamaba cuando llegaba a casa. Pero lo peor de todo era que de esa manera, de esa misma manera era como le pedía que me lo hiciera, como le gemía pidiéndole más. Como le susurraba al oído que estaba a punto de correrme. Como le suplicaba que si paraba me iba a morir.

Me relamí los labios inconscientemente algo cachondo por los pensamientos que acababan de llegar a mi mente. Al menos había dejado de temblar. Hasta en mi subconsciente Even me tranquilizaba.

-Hola, ¿es usted la persona de la entrevista? - dijo una voz que podía reconocer perfectamente. La misma voz que había oído hacía tres años, esa que no podía quitarme de la cabeza.

Escondía un tono parcialmente roto en uno alegre y formal, pero yo podía reconocerlo perfectamente.

Tuve un repentino impulso por mirarle directamente, pero lo cierto es que no me atreví. El miedo en mis ojos era demasiado obvio y me impedía alzar la vista. Sabía que esos ojos azules iban a hacerme trizas si los miraba directamente, iba a derretirme ahí mismo si caía.

 _Puedes hacerlo Isak_. Me repetía a mi mismo una y otra vez pero en mi interior sabía que no estaba preparado para aquello.

-Perdone… - volvió a hablar mientras yo era consciente de que sus ojos estaban puestos en mi. Esta vez me avisó con el dedo índice tocándome el hombro. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo por el simple roce.

Definitivamente estaba perdido si no alzaba la vista en ese mismo instante, no quería quedar mal delante de él y parecer alguien que no ha superado una ruptura, y lo cierto es que no lo había hecho.

No supe cómo, pero reuní todas mis fuerzas para fijar mi mirada por fin en sus preciosos ojos azules.

-Si, soy yo.

Sus ojos reconocieron los mios como si hubieran pasado tan solo unos segundos desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, que nos sentimos el uno a l otro.

Se paralizó de la misma manera que yo. Pude notar perfectamente como su cuerpo se tensó ante mi mirada y un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo dejándome helado como si el pasado hubiera atravesado mi cuerpo cual fantasma.

Algo hizo que me incorporara haciéndome levantar de un salto. Even seguía ofreciéndome los documentos. Los cogí con un miedo en el cuerpo increíble, como si al tocar aquellos papeles el mundo se me fuera a caer encima.

_¿Aun más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, Isak?_

Alcé la vista lentamente. El miedo de mi cuerpo iba aumentando a medida que levantaba la cabeza para volver a mirarle.

No estaba preparado. No quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Las manos empezaron a temblarme de nuevo por el simple hecho de saber que sus pupilas estaban centradas en mi. Solo en mi.

Habitualmente la presencia de Even en cualquier situación aportaba a mi vida una sensacion de seguridad que no sabría describir con claridad, pero obviamente esta vez no.

Estaba al borde de un ataque, el efímero roce de sus dedos en mi hombro hizo que por pocas me desmayara y su voz retumbó en mi interior como si fuera algo que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo.

El pensamiento de echar a correr fuera de allí volvió a mi mente. Quería afrontar aquello, esta era mi oportunidad para enfrentar aquello de una vez por todas. De superar a Even de una puta vez. Todas las veces que lloré fueron en vano si no me perdonaba. Era muy consciente de lo que hice y también de que no le pedí perdón.

Con los papeles en la mano sintiéndome un puto cobarde de mierda comencé mi camino hacia la puerta.

Huyendo de nuevo. Tal y como había hecho con Chris cuando me contó lo del beso.

Aún le quería, intentaba negármelo, intentaba olvidarlo, intentaba eliminar de mi mente aquello que pasó, pero seguía en mi interior haciéndome sentir culpable en todos los aspectos. Todo había sido por mi culpa, por mi puta culpa. Y ahora no era capaz ni de mirarle a la cara.

Todo pasó tan tapido que ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en el que Even me agarró del brazo, con firmeza y sin brusquedad, impidiendo mi camino hacia la puerta.

            -Espera.- oí una voz detrás de mi- No te vayas.

Su agarre en mi brazo se intensificaba mientras pensaba en qué cojones hacer. No me dio tiempo a responder ya que mientras balbuceaba algunas palabras sin sentido Even volvió a hablar.

            -Creo que después de todo..-dijo soltando mi brazo- me debes una disculpa. ¿No te parece?

Mis pensamientos eran más altos que mis capacidades de responderle a esos fríos ojos azules. Mis ganas de decirle que lo sentía me quemaban por dentro, se morían por salir. Por desgracia mi orgullo era más grande que todo eso y me ayudó a mantenerme firme a la idea que había tenido todo ese tiempo en la cabeza. Era él quien debía disculparse, fue su culpa. Por él empezó todo.

            -No tengo nada que decirte- balbuceé deseado que no me hubiera oído. Arrepintiéndome al instante de haberlo dicho- Además, ¿Qué haces aquí?

            -Trabajo aquí, Isak.- dijo recalcando la obviedad.

 _Isak_ la forma en la que mi nombre salía de sus preciosos labios me dejaba embelesado de una forma inexplicable, esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

            -Ah si? Y qué haces aquí?- dije con cierto asco.

            -No creo que te importe.

            -Creo que si que me importa porque voy a trabajar aquí. ¿Recuerdas? - dije cínicamente sosteniendo los papeles.

            -En ese caso intentaré que nos veamos lo menos posible. Podría haberme ahorrado esto -dijo con asco señalando el espacio entre nosotros- si hubiera venido el nuevo.

            -El nuevo soy yo.

            -En ese caso pediré que me cambien de planta. Quiero verte lo más mínimo.

            -Bien.-dije girándome hacia la puerta.

            -Vale.- afirmó tras lo que se marchó dentro del local.

 _Quiero verte lo más mínimo._ Al oírle decir aquello algo dentro de mi se rompió como aquel vaso. Se esquebrajó y se clavó en mi interior. ¿Significaba eso que no iba a perdonarme? ¿Significaba que estaba todo perdido para Evak?

           

 

 

 


	10. Claro que lo sabe

El saber que tenia a Isak para mi solo fue lo más placentero que había sentido en meses.

Después de tenerle lejos de mi tanto tiempo desde que me mudé a España, ese vacío en mi interior por fin desapareció cuando Isak entró en mi vida de nuevo. Quizás estaba estaba exagerando, quizás lo que sentía por él era solo atracción y mucho -muchísimo- cariño, pero qué más da. Quería arriesgarme con él, de verdad sentía que todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos valdría la pena, al menos para intentarlo. Para retarnos a nosotros mismos a encontrarnos nuestras propias almas, nuestros propios sentimientos.

Para sentirme por fin querido por alguien más allá de la amistad, -la misma que tenía con William desde hacia tanto tiempo- más allá del poco cariño que recibí de mi familia años atrás -motivo por el que me mudé de casa-, para sentir que alguien me valoraba por algo más que mi dinero y aún así era capaz de quererme.

Sabía que podía funcionar, y si. Decidí arriesgarlo todo.

Por esa misma razón decidí enviar yo el e-mail al restaurante donde trabajaba un amigo mío. Hacía tiempo que me había dicho que necesitaban personal y no dudé en apuntar "Isak Valtersen" en el correo de confirmación de datos.

-Que voy a hacer contigo Isak?- pensé en voz alta contemplando como dormía en mi pecho.

-hmm.- murmuró

-Nada.- dije besándole la cabeza y acariciándole el brazo con mi pulgar- Vuelve a dormirte.

-Qué pasa?- volvió a hablar sin abrir los ojos. Como si aquel fuera el sitio más agradable del mundo.- Sé que me estas mirando.

-¿No puedo mirarte?

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Jonas nos ha pillado haciéndolo y que quizás nos mantiene separados durante un tiempo...-se acurrucó a mi cuerpo entrelazando los dedos de nuestras manos.- si, te dejo.

-¿Me das permiso?- dije bromeando ante lo que asintió -¿Cómo puedes ser tan egocéntrico?

-No es eso. M-me gusta que me mires. Me gusta sentir tu mirada en mi. Me da...me da seguridad, sabes? Es como que... Aquí.- dijo esta vez levantando la cabeza para mirarme, señalando con el dedo la distancia entre nosotros- Aquí no va a pasarme nunca nada, contigo es... como que todo va a estar bien. Todo está seguro. M-me hace sentir algo que no había sentido en mi vida. La sensación que me recorre el cuerpo cada vez que me tocas, o simplemente cuando me miras. Esa sensación son fuegos artificiales para mi.

La confesión de Isak me pilló descolocado, la verdad yo nunca me había parado a pensar profunda y seriamente lo que sentiría mi amigo por mi. A decir verdad, lo había pensado varias veces desde lo del beso pero nada más allá de la simple atracción y sentimientos encontrados.

-Me gusta estar contigo por que sé que todo va a salir perfecto. El abrazarte por la espalda, la necesidad de protegerte, Chris. Me da la vida. Es como que tengo que estar pendiente de ti todo el santo día y saber que estas bien solo para estar tranquilo. Y estar así contigo ahora mismo me llena de paz y tranquilidad. Que estemos así debajo de estas mantas quiere decir que por fin estamos bien -su mano bajó lentamente hacia mis costillas acariciando el tatuaje que ambos nos hicimos hacia unas semanas- Quiero que me perdones por mi reacción a lo del beso. Creo que no te he pedido perdón hasta ahora.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, todo fue un malentendido.

Y no mentí, de verdad quería olvidar aquello. Los malos ratos que pasamos, las semanas que peleamos. No quería recordarlo, solo deseaba poder estar ahí con él. Para siempre, acariciando su preciosa cabeza y dándole mis mejores besos esperando a que se durmiera. No podía ser más feliz.

Nos quedamos callados en uno de esos silencios que no se hacen incomodos. Uno de esos que te permite disfrutar el momento, casi tocar el tiempo con tus dedos.

-Deberíamos subir una foto.- dijo Isak haciéndome abrir los ojos.

-¿Una foto?

-Si, de los dos con el tatuaje.

Había estado pensando en ello durante mucho tiempo pero nunca era capaz de decirlo porque tal y como esa idea venía a mi mente, se marchaba haciéndome olvidarlo. Después de la confesión de Isak, una llama de seguridad se implantó en mi y me incitó a empezar a hablar, esta vez seguro de lo que iba a decir.

-Antes de eso.- tragué saliva- querría preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo por segunda vez mirándome con sus ojos verdes.

-No quiero que te sientas obligado a responder. Solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo ante lo que voy a proponerte.

-Okey..

-He estado pensándolo y después de esto que me has dicho me lo has confirmado, aunque no sé si estarás de acuerdo en aceptar porque yo...

-Vale.- fruncí el ceño

-¿Como que vale?

-Vale. Si. Quiero salir contigo Chris. -dijo sonriente.

No podía creérmelo. La telepatía de mejores amigos era cierta. El peso que Isak me quitó de encima fue tan grande. Le quería y eso era lo más importante para mi.

No dijimos nada más. Mi única respuesta fue una sonrisa que inundó mi cara de alegría. Arriesgarme era mi especialidad en la vida y sentía algo en el pecho que me decía que esta vez había hecho las cosas bien, que había acertado. De verdad esperaba que eso fuera cierto.

Tras unos minutos lo eché de la cama, no se me había olvidado la petición de la foto del tatuaje así que nos pusimos frente al espejo -ambos sin camiseta-, nos pusimos de lado -yo detrás de Isak- y mientras él agarraba el móvil para hacer la foto mis manos volaron abrazándole la cintura haciendo que la foto saliera movida.

Después de varios besos y quejas de Isak, conseguimos que la foto quedara perfecta.

_***@isakyaki te ha etiquetado en una foto*** _

Como no, la foto empezó a recibir cientos de likes en mi cuenta, y en la de Isak también. Los comentarios no pasaban de "me encanta el tatuaje" o "sois adorables" y eso me hacia sentir bien.

-¿Has visto mi sudadera roja?- preguntó Isak desde el armario.- no la encuentro por ningún lado.

-¿Has mirado en el cubo de la ropa sucia?

-Dos veces.

-¿Y dentro de la lavadora?

-sí.

-Entonces no tengo ni idea de donde está.- Isak puso los ojos en blanco recordándome que no le había ayudado en absoluto.

-Quizás mañana la busque, tengo ganas de ponérmela. Me recuerda a cuando iba al Nissen.

La punzada en el estomago volvió a aparecer al recordar que Even estaba allí cuando Isak iba al Nissen pero en esa época no estábamos juntos, ni éramos amigos cercanos. Así que solo pude sonreírle forzadamente ya que no tenia derecho a exigirle nada de nada.

-¿Seguro que la trajiste?

-Segurísimo, la llevaba en la mochila el primer día que llegué.

-||-

-Espero que lo hayáis pasado bien- dijo Jonas cuando por fin entré en la cocina después de que Isak se marchara camino a la entrevista.

-Lo siento, qué vergüenza- me disculpé sentándome en la silla de la cocina contemplando lo que estaba haciendo- Se nos fue de las manos.

-Si, creo que las manos no fue lo único que se os fue, Chistad. -dijo aun dándome la espalda mientras removía algo en un bol con la cuchara.

-Cállate- reí lanzándole una naranja del bol de frutas que tenía a mano ante lo que él soltó una carcajada.

No sabía bien bien si mi apego a Jonas había sido por Emma o por el Nissen o incluso por Isak. Pero me arrepentía de no haberlo conocido antes, Jonas era genial, algo estresante a veces pero era fantástico. Sabía exactamente como salir de una situación incomoda y como alegrarte el dia con una simple frase. Las veces que Jonas me había arropado con la manta cuando me quedaba dormido en el sofá o incluso cuando me subía sus maravillosos gofres a la habitación cuando me encontraba tan terriblemente mal, me hacían sonreír como un tonto y alegrarme de que ahora mismo él estuviera en mi vida. Era alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente y era mi segundo apoyo en esa casa.

-Entonces...Vais a formalizarlo o solo es algo pasajero?

-hm...- pensé en varias opciones y creo que si, esa era la correcta- De hecho acabo de pedirle que se case conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Jonas girándose bruscamente.

Empecé a reírme desesperadamente al ver la cara de Jonas.

Lo cierto era que nunca me había parado a pensar en el dia en el que me casaría o incluso con quien. Siempre había sigo algo reacio al compromiso y más desde lo de Emma. Tampoco me había parado a pensar en como iba a ser ese día. ¿Con un chico? ¿Con una chica? No me importaba demasiado. Hasta la fecha no lo sabría. Ni siquiera estaba en mi mente el color de mi traje, como tampoco la imagen de la supuesta persona frente a mi pronunciando el Si Quiero que todo el mundo desea oír.

¿O si?

-¿Esto quiere decir que no debo preocuparme por que haya más peleas verdad?

-No te prometo nada. Pero al menos ya sabes como van a ser las reconciliaciones.

-¡Chris! ¡Por dios! ¡No necesito saber eso!-dijo girándose de nuevo volviendo a mover la cuchara en el interior del bol, supuse que era masa para gofres.

-Es broma!-dije hundiéndome en una risa.

_No. Definitivamente no lo era._

Deslicé el dedo bloqueando mi móvil para revisar si Isak aún seguía vivo y lo cierto era que sí. Había recibido un mensaje hacia varios minutos en el que me comunicaba que su jefe era noruego.

Por suerte ya lo sabía. La persona que me ofreció el puesto para Isak me informó de que el director de la empresa era bastante simpático pero ejercía muy bien su puesto. También me informó de la coincidencia del sitio de natalidad y de su apellido, -el cual no recordaba- sabía que la primera vez que lo había leído alguien había rondando mi mente pero seguía sin saber quién exactamente. Tampoco me importaba demasiado.

-Por cierto. -dijo Jonas haciéndome apartar la vista de las publicaciones de Instagram.

-Dime.

-En una semana me marcho a Oslo a pasar unos días con Emma y preparar lo de la boda. ¡Solo quedan dos meses!- dijo sonriente

-Te vas a quedar allí todo el tiempo o vas a volver para después irnos todos juntos a Oslo?

-Quizás me quede allí, no lo sé aún. A lo mejor vuelvo por el salseo entre vosotros dos. Hm...-solté una carcajada al oírle- Si, volveré para recoger todas mis cosas una semana antes de la boda. Así podré mudarme definitivamente con Emma y me dará tiempo a avisar a mi empresa.

-Perfecto!-dije levantándome y sentándome encima del mármol a su lado viendo como removía la masa. Hundí el dedo en esta y me lo metí en la boca saboreando la masa.

-No quiero dejaros. Me lo paso genial con vosotros.- dijo con media sonrisa triste- Desde que vivo con vosotros todo es tan emocionante, es un _livet er nå_ continuo. Por pocas perdemos a Isak, tu de repente apareces con las manos ensangrentadas, después nos encontramos pasando una noche entera en el hospital, vuestros tatuajes, Even entrando al piso y llevándose la sudadera de Isak, la madre de Isak apareciendo de la nada... Es un no parar!-dijo Jonas riendo. Y yo solo podía pensar en la frase que acababa de decir.- me acuerdo del dia en el que os encontré peleándoos en...

-Que Even. ¿Qué?.- le interrumpí instaurando la tensión en la cocina.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído.

Vi perfectamente como Jonas se volvía rojo al instante. Quizás no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir pero tampoco le quitaba peso al hecho de que no hubiera dicho nada.

-Jonas, me acabas de oir. Yo he oído lo que has dicho. Suéltalo de una vez.

-Bien... Chris... Lo siento.

-Déjate de disculpas. Habla.-dije quitándole la cuchara de las manos y usándola a modo de cuchillo apuntándole directamente hacia su cara haciendo que la tensión disminuyera y este sonriera. No quería enfadarme con Jonas por una cosa así ya que lo conocía muy bien y sabía que tendría más que razones suficientes como para no contarlo pero aun así quería saberlo.

Tras unos segundos en los que supuse que debatió entre salir corriendo o contarlo, empezó a hablar.

-Pasó el otro dia mientras yo estaba en casa. B-bueno el otro dia no. Fue cuando os marchasteis a buscar tu coche al taller. Ese dia estaba en una videollamada con Emma...y alguien pico a la puerta. Era Even.-la tensión al oir su nombre pronunciado por Jonas entró en mi cuerpo provocándome un escalofrío -Me contó que estaba con alguien y cuando supo que Isak estaba viviendo con nosotros...

-Espera. -fruncí el ceño- Como se enteró de que Isak estaba aquí?-Jonas puso media sonrisa enseñando los dientes haciéndome entender que se le había escapado, como no. Ante lo que yo bufé.

-Cuando se enteró se dirigió al piso de arriba como una bala y no pude alcanzarlo. Volvió a bajar las escaleras con una sudadera de Isak entre las manos...

-La roja.-dije cerrando los ojos desesperado imaginándome el momento en el que Isak sabría todo esto.

-Si... ¿Espera como lo sabes?- frunció el ceño

-Esta mañana estaba buscándola como loco.

-Mierda.

-Lo sé.- dije yendo a la nevera.

-Bueno...el caso es que intenté impedir que se llevara la sudadera pero no hubo manera. Me dio mucha pena la verdad.-dijo esta vez añadiendo chips de chocolate a la masa.

\- Después de lo que le hizo a Isak... no siento ninguna lastima por él.

-Chris... no sabemos si fue por esas razones exactamente.-oí a Jonas mientras me centraba en buscar la botella de agua dentro de la nevera.

-Tampoco sabemos si siquiera hubo otras razones. Even es un gilipollas. -cerré la puerta de la nevera y me fijé en el post-it amarillo que había en la puerta. – ¿Por qué narices esta esto aún aquí?- dije cambiándome de mano la botella de agua y arrugando el post-it con las manos para después tirarlo a la basura.

Había pasado cientos de veces por la cocina y me había fijado cientos de veces en ese post-it diciéndome a mi mismo que lo arrancara y lo tirara a la basura inmediatamente pero nunca supe las razones por las cuales no lo hice en aquellos momentos. Era un milagro que Isak no se hubiera fijado.

-¿Isak no sabe que Even está aquí verdad? Me refiero a que si sabe que Even está en España.

-No. Creo que no.- dijo vertiendo la masa en la gofrera.- Pero tampoco se va a enterar. Ya ha sufrido bastante.

-Tengo que recuperar esa sudadera como sea.

-||-

El vapor que me rodeaba y entelaba los cristales instauraba una paz en el baño que no sabía describir en este momento. Mientras me quitaba la poca ropa que llevaba encima seguía pensando en aquello que Jonas me había dicho: _no sabemos si fue por esas razones._

Quizás Isak me había engañado contándome el motivo por el que rompió con Even o tenía miedo de contármelo por lo terrible que fue. O quizás simplemente eran paranoias mías. Si, quizás era eso.

Lo siguiente que me vino a la mente mientras entraba en la ducha era de la manera en la que podría conseguir la maldita sudadera. ¡La tenía Even! Y vete tu a saber donde vivía Even. Lo único que sabia era que rezaría para encontrármelo por la calle o asistiendo al club donde trabajaba. Aprovecharía el turno de esta noche para analizar todas y cada una de las personas de la sala esperando localizar un rubio despampanante. Porque, a decir verdad, Even era alguien muy atractivo.

Me metí en la ducha ordenando a mi mente que dejara estar el mundo exterior por un rato. El agua caliente derramándose por mi cabeza y llegando hasta mis pies me hizo dejar de estar en tensión. Mis piernas se quedaron inmóviles por un tiempo y con los ojos cerrados solo me dediqué a disfrutar de como el agua caía por mi cuerpo, el sonido del grifo abierto y el calor del vapor dentro del baño.

 _Podría estar así días- p_ ensé respirando hondo.

Un sonido proveniente de fuera de la ducha me hizo dejar de estar en el trance en el que me había sumido antes de abrir los ojos.

La pantalla del móvil se había encendido. Pasé la mano por la mampara quitando el vapor impregnado en el cristal para así ver más claramente qué ponía en la pantalla.

_**@williammagnusson te ha etiquetado en una historia.** _

Leí a duras penas achinando los ojos. No tuve tiempo ni de pensar por que William me habría etiquetado en una de sus publicaciones porque mi vista se centró en el reloj que había en la pantalla y solo pude pensar "dormir".

Eran exactamente las 15.48 y no me gustaba tener que dormir menos de 7 horas. Bien, ya iba tarde. Entraba a trabajar a las 23 y ni siquiera estaba fuera de la ducha.

Me apresuré para echarme el champú y aclararme, visualizando el como las sabanas de la cama de Isak -porque ahí iba a ser donde me iba a acostar- me iban a abrazar haciendo que me quedara frito. Me derretía por dentro pensando en la escena.

De camino a la habitación de Isak me percaté de que Jonas estaba hablando por teléfono en la planta de abajo. Bajé hasta la mitad de las escaleras para mantener contacto visual con Jonas y le hice un gesto con las manos indicándole que me iba a dormir, respondió diciendo un "okey" inaudible mientras mantenía el teléfono en su oreja.

Me puse el pantalón largo de chándal gris -con el que solía dormir desde hacia tiempo-, dejé la ropa sucia en el cubo de la ropa sucia -obvio- y bajé las persianas. Me dediqué a programar la alarma a las 22.05, ya que le tenía una manía tremenda a los números que acababan redondos así como 00, 10, 20, etc. Después de ver como aparecía el _"la alarma sonara en 6 horas y 5 minutos"_ y dejando a un lado la molestia de solo dormir seis horas, me acurruqué entre las sabanas de Isak. Y con el olor del champú de mi nuevo novio en mis fosas nasales, conseguí quedarme dormido al instante.

Un pequeño -gran- peso sobre mi hizo que me despertara desorientado, no tenia ni la más remota idea de donde estaba. Me hizo recordar lucidamente las numerosas veces que me había emborrachado y la sensación de no saber quien era y donde estaba volvió a mi provocándome un leve enfado.

Lo primero que oí fue una leve respiración en mi oído, no sabía qué ni quién podría ser pero me estaba abrazando cual osito de peluche.

En un gesto por girarme con intención de mirarle a la cara, quien fuera que estuviera encima de mi me achuchó de tal forma que me impidió moverme.

Sonreí.

-¿Te importaría dejar de aplastarme?

Escuché el sonido de una risa intentando ser contenida.

-Bien. Entonces si no te importa seguiré durmiendo intentando no morir ahogado.

-Tampoco estoy tan gordo.- dijo una voz encima de mi.

-Oh, ¿así que hablas?

Una risa inundó mis oídos haciéndome sonreír incluso más.

-Como veo que usted no tiene intención de quitarse de encima tendré que tomar medidas.

-¿Medidas?

-Si. Espero que tenga abogado señor Valtersen.

-Oh, claro que tengo abogado.

-Necesitará uno bueno.

-Tengo uno muy bueno- dijo empezando a pasar sus labios por mi cuello.

-Le voy a denunciar por allanamiento y forcejeo.

-Esta también es mi casa.-oí mientras notaba como sus labios bajaban por toda mi espalda posando varios besos en el trayecto.

-No estas pagándome nada.- dije riendo- usted va a ir a la cárcel.

-¿Y entonces que haría usted sin mi?

-Contrataría a alguien que me hiciera compañía.

-¿En serio?-dijo besando la parte baja de mi espalda- no durarías ni dos días sin mi.

-Cariño, estuve seis meses sin ti. Creo que podría apañármelas.

-Oh. ¿Cariño?-dijo incorporándose de nuevo encima de mi, teniendo ahora su pecho pegado a mi espalda y sus labios en mi oído- ¿Así que así es como ahora vas a llamarme?

-Bueno, si quieres no te llamo y ya está- dije riéndome de nuevo.

-Tu solo...dilo tantas veces como quieras. Me encanta oírlo saliendo de tus labios.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó de nuevo y en un movimiento algo extraño conseguí ponerme a horcajadas encima de Isak haciendo que su espalda se estampara bruscamente contra el colchón.

-¿Como ha ido la entrevista?- dije posando las manos en ambos lados de su cuerpo, acariciando con mi pulgar la piel con el tatuaje que teníamos en común.

-Bueno. -dijo posando sus manos en mis muslos.- Podría haber ido mejor. Me han dado el puesto.

Fruncí el ceño al ver que no sonreía. Si se supone que ha conseguido el puesto debería estar alegre al menos. ¿No?

-¿Que pasa?- dije acercándome hasta que solo nos separaban unos centímetros.

Se quedó callado unos segundos como si estuviera visualizando lo que acababa de vivir y finalmente habló.

-¿Tu sabías que Mikael era el director de la empresa?

-Me vas a disculpar pero...¿quien es Mikael?-Isak bufó estampándose la mano en la frente. Yo solo pude sonreír tontamente.

-Mikael. Mikael Øverlie. El amigo de Even. El de la Balloon Squad. Amigo de Elias, el hermano de Sana.- dijo levantando las cejas y haciéndome un gesto con los brazos, explicativo.- Ése Mikael.

Esperé unos segundos divagando en mi mente intentando reconocer quien narices era ese tal Mikael y por qué me sonaba tanto hasta que lo recordé dándome una palmada en la frente internamente.

-Fuck! ¡Es verdad! El chico de la media melena.- dije algo sorprendido- y... ¿que pasa con él?

-Dios Chris-bufó de nuevo por tercera vez- ¿tu me escuchas cuando hablo?.

Yo solo pude responderle mordiéndome el labio intentando no articular el _"no puedo, porque estoy demasiado centrado en tus ojos"_ que tanto deseaba decir.

-Mikael es el director de la empresa.-dijo esta vez molesto e incorporándose, pegando así la espalda en el cabecero de la cama.- y adivina qué?

Alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación y aproveché para encender la luz de la mesita y sentarme como un indio en frente de Isak.

-Pasa. -dijo Isak antes de que yo pudiera hablar.

-Hola. Solo venía a preguntaros que queréis para cenar.- dijo Jonas apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Yo comeré algo rápido entro a trabajar a las once.

-¿Trabajas hoy?- preguntó Isak desconcertado ante lo que asentí.

-Ah por cierto. Magnus ha llamado. Este fin de semana nos vamos a Oslo a celebrar su cumpleaños. -dijo sonriente y yo le invité a que se sentara en la cama junto a nosotros.

Añoraba estos momentos en los que estábamos los tres juntos. Como al principio de que estos dos idiotas se vinieran a vivir conmigo, no nos desenganchábamos los unos de los otros en todo el día. Eso fue aminorando con el tiempo, trabajo, peleas, viajes, etc. Echaba de menos esto que teníamos los tres juntos, ese aura de amistad que nos recubría. Cuando estaba con estos dos me sentía tremendamente bien, protegido. Podría poner una mano en el fuego por ellos y sabría ciertamente que no me equivocaría en absoluto, confiaba en ellos tanto como en mi mismo.

Cuando Jonas se sentó una sonrisa se me dibujó en la cara inconscientemente. La calidez de tener a estos dos junto a mi me hacía muy feliz.

No podía ser más feliz en este momento.

-¿Cómo que a Oslo? ¿Donde quiere celebrarlo?-preguntó Isak

-No lo sé. Es Mags, a saber! Quizás nos lleva a hacer una excursión o monta una fiesta masoquista en su casa- dijo Jonas ante lo que los tres reímos.

Después de que Jonas nos explicara todos los detalles sobre la fiesta a la cual yo también estaba invitado, por orden de Isak -claramente-, retomamos la conversacion sobre la entrevista de mi novio. Ugh, mi novio. Esto era muy nuevo para mi.

-¿Pero Mikael te reconoció?- preguntó Jonas rodeándose las piernas con los brazos.

-No. Ni una pizca. ¿Tanto he cambiado?- los dos únicos morenos en esa habitación reímos.

Isak había cambiado, el corte de pelo era el mismo pero su cuerpo era totalmente diferente. Ahora tenía los músculos más definidos ya que entrenaba y su piel no era tan pálida como cuando vivía en Noruega. El sol había aclarado el verde de sus ojos de una manera que me derretía y sus labios estaban más rosados que nunca.

Para alguien cercano a Isak no notaría la diferencia pero quizás si no le veías en mucho tiempo podías llegar a pensar que era otra persona. Y más Mikael, que lo había visto dos veces contadas hacía cuatro años.

-¿Que ibas a decirme antes de que entrara Jonas?-dije moviendo la cabeza en dirección a mi amigo, que yacía sentado a mi lado.

-ah... si.- se aclaró la garganta- Even está en la empresa.

-¡¿Que?!- chillamos Jonas y yo al unísono.

Quizás Isak no tendría ni idea de los motivos pero Jonas y yo si, el mismo tio al que queríamos quitarle la sudadera de Isak estaba trabajando justo en el mismo sitio. Parecía una telenovela.

-Sí. Y no sabéis lo mejor de todo.- sonrió cínicamente- Creo que está con Mikael.- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Ah, eso ya lo sabía.- dijo Jonas volviéndola a cagar. Como no.

Mi mirada se implantó sobre Jonas queriendo matarle por dos motivos, el primero era que no sabía como narices había obtenido esa información y el segundo era que Isak no debía saber el motivo por el que Jonas lo sabía porque seguro que involucraba a Even en todos los aspectos, incluido que había entrado en casa.

Isak frunció el ceño- Lo sabias?

-Si.- Jonas captó por una vez en su vida mi ligera pero agresiva mirada y pensó rápido- Even se lo contó a Sana, Sana a las chicas y las chicas a Emma. Y Emma a mi, claro.

_Quien narices iba a creerse eso?_

_-_ Ah. ¿Y no crees que debería haberlo sabido?

_Isak. Por supuesto._

-Isak, viendo lo mal que lo pasaste seguro que prefería ahorrarte el disgusto.- dije salvando a Jonas ya que estaba con la mente en blanco.

-No sé si podré hacerlo. He empezado a temblar solo con verle.

-Solo quiero que sepas que estamos aquí para lo que necesites. Pero ya sabes que tienes que aceptar el trabajo sea como sea. Aquí no es fácil encontrar trabajo y más para alguien extranjero. -dije poniéndole una mano en la rodilla, estrechándosela.-Intentalo almenos. Y si ves que es demasiado para ti, entonces intentaremos buscar otra cosa.

Jonas asintió ante lo que acababa de decir y se fijó en el roce de mi mano y la rodilla de Isak.

-hmm creo que voy a irme, esto es demasiado nuevo para mi.- ambos reimos y no pude hacer otra cosa que tirarme sobre Isak y estrecharlo con todas mis fuerzas sacándole la lengua a Jonas.

-Lo sabe entonces?-dijo Isak pegando su cara a la mia.

-Claro que lo sabe.- dije besando a Isak repetidamente en la mejilla

-Sip. Definitivamente me voy.-dijo incorporándose ante lo que ambos reimos.

-Entonces, ¿que queríais para cenar?-preguntó Jonas desde la puerta.

-||-

Dejar a Isak tumbado en la cama después de cenar los raviolis que había preparado Jonas me mató. Estaba tan precioso tumbado en mi pecho casi dormido que me ha dolido el simple hecho de tener que despertarle por que me tenía que ir.

Giro el volante hacia la derecha pensando en que hoy no tengo que aceptar bebidas de nadie, no he querido obligar a ninguno de mis amigos, es decir, no he querido obligar ni a mi novio ni a Jonas a tener que venirme a buscar a las cinco de la mañana cual quinceañero sin carné.

Mientras me preparaba para marcharme me he sentado al borde de la cama a revisar mi móvil por ultima vez antes de atarme las vans. Aun seguía recibiendo notificaciones de la foto del tatuaje. También tenia un mensaje de Lucas que ni me molesté en abrir. Lucas!

Ya ni me acordaba de él. Con todo el tema de Isak, habíamos hablado muy poco y la verdad era que ya ni me interesaba, algo raro en mi porque cuando más me niegan una cosa más me interesa, pero asi soy yo. Ahora era consciente de que estaba con Isak y en esos momentos eso era lo que mas me importaba en el mundo y lo que me hacia feliz.

Tras aparcar, coger mi mochila y guardarme las llaves del coche en el bolsillo saludé a Noel y me adentré en el local hasta llegar a los vestuarios.

No había visto a Martina desde el día del incidente así que me alegré mucho de que coincidiéramos ya que le tenia que contar muchas cosas. Habíamos hablado varias veces por mensaje ya que el día después del accidente me escribió preguntándome como me encontraba. Era muy buena amiga, no quedábamos mucho por que ella aun estudiaba en la universidad y trabajaba por las tardes-noches en un pequeño restaurante, pero los fines de semana nos veíamos siempre. De hecho fue la primera en acercarse a mi en mi primer día de trabajo y desde ese momento no hacíamos ningún turno separados.

-Tienes que enseñarme una foto, por favoooor- dijo Martina desde la otra punta de la barra.

-Como es que aun no me sigues en Instagram? Tengo muchas fotos con él!- le chillé mientras preparaba un San Francisco.

-No tengo Instagram, ¡odio las redes sociales!

-Anticuada! - dije riendo y acabando de añadir la granadina. Le entregué la bebida a la chica de la barra y tras pagarme se marchó.

Hoy era un día tranquilo, no asistía nadie más famoso de lo normal así que en estas ocasiones teníamos tiempo hasta para coger el teléfono.

-Es este, pesada!-dije con una sonrisa mostrándole la foto del tatuaje a Martina.

Me arrancó el teléfono de las manos para hacerle zoom a la pantalla mientras un chico me hacia un gesto para que le atendiera.

-¿Como puedes haberte ligado a un pivon como este? ¿Me lo explicas?

-¿Perdona? Yo no estoy tan mal!- dije riéndome mientras preparaba el Sex on the beach que me habían pedido.

-Coincido con él. -dijo una voz detrás de la barra. A lo que los tres reímos.

-Soy Ben.- dijo ofreciéndome la mano.

-Chris -dije secamente y le estreché la mano ofreciéndole la bebida. Después de cobrarle se marchó y me alegré por ello. No quería otra escenita como la de la otra vez y tampoco quería ligar con nadie. Ahora tenia novio y no necesitaba a nadie más.

-Retomando el tema anterior y pasando por alto el hecho de que te acaban de tirar la caña otra vez...-dijo dándole el cambio a otro cliente – por lo que he visto es ese tal Isak, no?

Asentí.

-Es demasiado guapo para ti. Lo he visto en persona y...joder tienes suerte.- dijo abanicándose con la mano ante lo que yo sonreí.- mientras tu estés seguro de lo que quieres, entonces bien.

-Martina, tengo muy claro que quiero estar con él. El problema es su ex.

-¿Qué pasa con su ex?

-Es complicado. Solo puedo decirte que vive aquí y... bueno. Lo dejaron de una manera bastante dolorosa. Creo que aun sigue enamorado de él.-dije mirando al suelo

-Chris.- dijo Martina levantándome la cara- Él fue el que te dijo que si, verdad? Él fue el que aceptó estar contigo. No le des más vueltas. No te hagas paranoias, si no quisiera estar contigo no hubiera hecho esto- dijo señalando la camiseta e indicándome la zona del tatuaje- ni te hubiera besado de vuelta el dia del hospital. Ni.. oh joder ni hubiera follado contigo de esa manera Chris.

-Ya lo sé. Aun así déjame tener el beneficio de la duda.

-Eres masoquista.

-Déjame en paz con mis filias- dije riendo. Fruncí el ceño al ver como los ojos de Martina se volvieron enormes y brillantes al ver algo o a alguien.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté y ella me indicó que me girara.

Detrás de la barra pude ver a un sonriente Isak apoyado en ésta acompañado de Jonas.

-Perdone, ¿podría atendernos? Este local está muy mal con el personal, nadie nos hace caso.- dijo Isak.

-Eso es porque aquí solo admiten gente guapa. No sé como os han dejado entrar.- dije riendo chocándole los puños a Jonas y besando a Isak. En público!

-Eres gilipollas.- bromeó Isak ante lo que volví a besarle.

No sabia si estaba permitido eso de traer a tu pareja al trabajo y besarla mientras trabajas pero supongo que me daba igual.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-dije con los ojos brillantes- por cierto esta es Martina.

Presenté a mi compañera y amiga a ambos y los ojos de Martina miraban a Jonas curiosa, reconocia esa mirada en cualquier parte; conocía a Martina mejor que a mi mismo.

-Va a casarse, no tienes posibilidades.-le susurré al oído y ella puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

-Chicos. ¿Porque habéis venido?

-No ha sido idea nuestra, ¡nos han obligado! - dijo Jonas levantando las palmas de las manos.

-¿Que os han obligado?-fruncí el ceño hacia Isak- ¿Quién?

Para obligar a estos dos a salir de casa a las doce de la noche, pagar veinte euros y estar en un local rodeado de gente toda la noche tendría que ser alguien con mucha paciencia y dotes de liderazgo.

 _No puede ser_.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo Jonas a Isak intentando susurrarlo.

-No lo sé- respondió Isak mirando hacia todos lados.

Creo que le vi yo mismo antes que ellos dos. Caminando entre la multitud dirección a la barra, con los ojos puestos en no sé donde. No supe cuanto le había echado de menos hasta que rodeé la barra y nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, él estaba en la universidad en Londres y casi no podíamos vernos por temas de estudios y trabajo.

-¿Qué coño haces tu aquí?- le dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude poner.

-Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte Chris.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo! Joder te he echado de menos!- dije volviendo detrás de la barra.

-Te etiqueté en una Stories en el avión, ¡pero ni siquiera la has visto!

Isak y Jonas se posicionaron en otro lado de la barra mientras Martina charlaba con ellos y les servía.

Después de contarle a William todo lo que había pasado estos meses por fin me quité un gran peso de encima. Ahora mi vida estaba completa, tenia a mi otro apoyo emocional justo delante mio. Lástima que no fuera por mucho tiempo.

-Cuanto vas a quedarte?

-Bueno, Isak y Jonas me han invitado a que me quede estos días hasta que os marchéis a Oslo para no se qué.

-Pero.. como has venido? Traidor no me has dicho nada!- dije dándole pequeños toques con los puños simulando una pelea.

-Todo fue por Isak, comenté tu foto de Instagram y se puso en contacto conmigo para que viniera unos días. Era una sorpresa- sonrió. -insistió mucho en que viniera y aquí estoy.

Mientras le servía otro coctel a un cliente observaba a mis amigos desde detrás de la barra, ahora si que estaba seguro de mis sentimientos por Isak. El hecho de que hubiera hecho venir al cabezota de William hasta aquí ya era un paso enorme, me encantaba que William y él se llevaran tan bien, incluso con Jonas se llevaba bien. Podía verlo por la forma en la que se reían los tres juntos por algo que supuestamente había contado Martina. Quería a esas personas como si fueran familia, aunque ya las consideraba como tales.

El hecho de que Isak me mirara desde la otra punta de la barra y me guiñara el ojo tan sensualmente como lo hacia él me hizo sonreír de tal forma que me olvidé de ponerle pajita al cóctel que estaba preparando, pero... qué más da, estaba feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He escrito este capitulo con muchísimo cariño ya que le tengo muchísimo cariño a Chris, así que deja un voto por aquí abajo si te ha gustado. :)))
> 
> No os preocupéis pronto se irán desvelando todos y cada uno de los secretos.


	11. Peli y palomitas

La cara de Chris al ver a William era lo que más feliz me hacía. Los ojos brillantes, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el cálido abrazo que se dieron era lo mejor que podía desear para él. Estaba tan centrado en él que ni siquiera escuché la conversación entre Jonas y Martina.

No sabía como le había conseguido, no sabia como narices le había llegado a gustar alguien como yo. Pero lo que sabia era que estaba seguro de lo nuestro, chillar a los cuatro vientos que él era la persona con la que quería estar. O eso creía yo.

Pensándolo bien, él era el único que me hacia olvidar a Even, el único que me protegía de los malos y horrorosos pensamientos que me pasaban por la cabeza cada vez que algo me recordaba a mi exnovio. El único que había estado para mi todo el tiempo -sin olvidar a Jonas- y que se había preocupado en que yo estuviera bien, porque eso era lo único que queríamos el uno para el otro, que ambos estuviéramos bien.

Por un lado la seguridad que tenía con Chris me llenaba completamente pero en mi corazón, en una parte de él, en una pequeña parte de mi ser siempre estaría Even.

Quizás, quizás debería haberme pensado las cosas con Chris, llevábamos menos de una semana y ya las cosas estaban complicándose en mi cabeza. El ver a Even dia si y dia también -aunque solo fueran dos segundos- era lo que me hacia dudar, supongo que el dejar de verle por un tiempo -viajando a Oslo por el cumpleaños de Magnus- me ayudaría a aclarar mis ideas.

Ahora solo podía centrarme en el hecho de que había dejado a aquellos tres energúmenos en casa. Estaba tranquilo ya que el hecho de que William hubiera aparecido por aquí llenó la casa de una alegría impresionante, y eso me gustaba mucho. Chris estaba mucho más alegre que de costumbre -supongo que ver a uno de tus mejores amigos después de mucho tiempo debe causar ese efecto en uno, digo yo- y Jonas, bueno, Jonas estaba ahí, estresado por la boda. No lo admitiría nunca pero las ganas que tenía de que mi amigo estuviera con la persona que le hacía feliz, me llenaba de satisfacción.

De camino al trabajo una pizca de inseguridad entró en mi cuerpo, hoy teníamos una boda con noventa invitados.

Ah, si. Se me olvidaba. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que me presenté para el puesto de camarero?

Bien, pues resultaba que no era el puesto de camarero. La vacante consistía en controlar la sala, vigilar lo que entraba y salía de cocinas, inspeccionar que todo estuviera correctamente colocado -mesas, adornos, flores, listas, nombres de los invitados..- y lo peor de todo, tenía que aguantar allí hasta que acabara la boda para que nadie se fuera de madre.

Lo bueno del puesto -que fueron las razones por las que acepté- era que cobraba bastante bien y tenía una vestimenta decente a comparación del resto del personal. Consistía en un polo azul marino con el logo de la empresa bordado, unos tejanos de pitillo blancos acompañados de un cinturón marrón y unas converse básicas.

Lo primero que me dieron al entrar al puesto fue un pequeño pinganillo y una madera portafolios ya que tenía que estar en contacto con todas las salas (jefe de cocinas, camareros, administración y control de sala) e informarles de todo lo que iba ocurriendo, incluidos los incidentes.

Tenía otro compañero, Julian, que estaba en el mismo puesto que yo. Fue el que me enseñó como funcionaba todo aquello y los "truquillos" del oficio, la amabilidad de aquél chico me sorprendió mucho ya que cuando yo había tenido que enseñar a alguien desde cero mi poca paciencia había acabado conmigo.

Cuando entré en el local mirando el reloj de la pantalla de mi móvil vi que solo eran las doce menos cinco. Reconocí que la proposición de Jonas del día anterior a salir a cenar los cuatro juntos no fue buena idea ya que esa cena desencadenó la entrada a un bar de copas, consecuencia de mi tremendo dolor de cabeza a estas horas.

Saludé a Carla, la recepcionista, y me adentré escaleras abajo hacia los vestuarios -donde seguro estaría esperándome Julian- con cuidado de no cruzarme con Even. Porque, sí. Él seguía presente en mi cabeza. Resultaba que el puesto de jefe de cocinas no le bastaba porque también -los días que no había eventos- estaba algunas tardes en administración, un caos. Pero la verdad era que no me importaba lo más mínimo, o eso quería creer.

Entré al vestuario y al contrario de lo que yo esperaba Julian no estaba ahí. Me dediqué a saludar a los demás camareros que también estaban colocándose el uniforme mientras pensaba en que narices podría haberle ocurrido a Julian, no era alguien que acostumbrara a llegar tarde y...

-Hola! Siento el retraso!-dijo Julian lanzando su bolsa en el banco del vestuario y desabrochándose el botón de los pantalones.

-Gracias por al fin admitirlo, seguro que tus padres te llevarán a un buen médico. Pero llegas tarde.- dijo un chico del que no recordaba el nombre ajustándose la corbata. No pude evitar reírme al igual que el resto de los que había allí.

-Eres imbécil.- respondió él subiéndose los pitillos blancos.

Nosotros dos fuimos los últimos que quedamos en el vestuario ya que los demás entraban antes. Tras atarme los cordones de las converse y ajustarme el cinturón me acerqué al espejo para darme un ultimo repaso. Gracias a la borrachera de ayer seguía teniendo un dolor de cabeza espantoso, al igual que mi alborotado pelo el cual aún seguía intentando peinar.

-¿Listo para oír quejas y sufrir un estrés alucinante?- oí una voz al fondo del vestuario.

-¿A que hora empieza?- dije refiriéndome a la boda.

-En una hora. Y aún tenemos que supervisarlo todo- dijo Julian echándose algo de perfume igual al mío. - ¿Vamos?

Asentí mirándome de nuevo al espejo y tras unos segundos en los que comprobé que efectivamente íbamos tarde, nos apresuramos a recoger las listas de los invitados y los pinganillos al despacho de administración.

-Oye, ¿tu sabes donde puedo conseguir algo para este espantoso- dije pasándome la mano por el pelo- dolor de cabeza?

-hm..-dijo Julian subiendo la escalera- supongo que en cocinas tendrán algo.

El mareo que llevaba encima no me dejó sitio para recordar que Even estaría ahí, así que sin ninguna preocupación Julian y yo nos detuvimos en cocinas. Igualmente tendríamos que pasar por ahí si o si ya que era una de las salidas más rápidas hacia el comedor.

Todo el mundo en esa sala nos miró como si hubieran visto un espejismo. Tenía que aceptarlo, Julian y yo íbamos muy guapos, me atrevería a decir que éramos los más guapos de esa cocina.

-¿Sois conscientes de que parecéis las niñas del resplandor verdad?-dijo Andrés desde el fondo de la cocina refiriéndose al hecho de que íbamos vestidos iguales. Yo solo pude ponerle los ojos en blanco y acercarme al chico más cercano a mi, que estaba cortando unas verduras.

-Oye, ¿aquí tenéis algo de Ibuprofeno? -pregunté al chico- Para la resaca...-dije esta vez bajando la voz. Este sonrió intentando no soltar una carcajada.

-Soy nuevo aquí. Pregunta al chef.- dijo aun sonriendo señalándome otra pequeña sala al fondo de la cocina, donde había entrado millones de veces para ayudar a los camareros a servir los postres que se preparaban en la misma.

-Hola, está el chef por aquí?- dije asomando la cabeza por la puerta haciendo que los dos aprendices que habían allí pegaran un bote.

-Hola. Hm.. no. Ahora no, la verdad no sé a donde ha ido. -dijo uno de ellos recolocándose el gorro- pero... ¿que necesitas?

Tras explicarle lo que necesitaba sin ningunas especificaciones, sacó algunas pastillas de un cajón y me las extendió. Dándole las gracias, Julian y yo nos marchamos de allí directos al gran comedor.

-||-

De momento todo iba perfecto, la boda iba un poco retrasada pero era algo habitual por lo que no nos teníamos que preocupar. Los invitados hacia rato que estaban en sus asientos, ya se habían dado los discursos de varios familiares y ahora solo quedaban los postres y el pastel. La cabeza me había dejado de doler así que punto extra para que todo transcurriera a la perfección.

Al menos, el estrés de sentar a la gente donde le toca, responder preguntas absurdas y repetir más de veinticinco veces: "el baño esta subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha" había merecido la pena ya que ahora era un gusto estar de pie sin tener que moverte de un lado a otro. Ahí estábamos, Julian y yo, uno a cada lado de la sala con el portapapeles en mano supervisando el transcurso de la boda.

-Necesitamos personal que ayude a sacar los postres. Ya.-oí por el pinganillo.

Yo era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta de entrada a cocinas así que tras hacerle un gesto a Julian -que también había oído la indicación- me marché directo a cocinas.

Al entrar por la puerta todo el mundo volvió a mirarme igual que antes pero esta vez no estaba para pararme a guiñarles el ojo así que fui directo a la pequeña sala donde había entrado hacia un rato.

-¿Los postres?-pregunté a uno de los camareros que estaban rellenando sus bandejas con las copas de fresa.

-Son estos pero ya los sacamos nosotros, ayuda tu con los de limón. Son aquellos.-dijo señalándome las copas al otro lado del pequeño cuarto.

Ahí dentro no había más gente porque no cabía. Al irse algunos camareros a duras penas pude abrirme paso para llegar al otro lado del cuarto, agarré dos copas -una en cada mano- y me dediqué a intentar salir de allí apresuradamente sin recibir ningún codazo.

Cuando ya visualizaba la puerta de salida de aquél pequeño cuarto posé mi mirada en las copas que tenia en las manos centrándome en que no se cayera la hoja de menta que llevaba el postre.

Al subir la mirada de nuevo no pude visualizar nada más que una gran espalda chocando contra mi, haciendo que las copas de limón se me derramaran por toda la ropa que llevaba puesta y se cayeran al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-Joder!- maldije en un tono demasiado alto visualizando la gran mancha que tenía en mi ropa.

-Mierda. Lo siento!-dijo la voz de Even en frente de mi- puedo conseguirte otra si quieres.

Even. No habría podido ser otra persona. No había gente suficiente en la cocina como para que justo fuera Even el que tuviera que tirarme las copas encima.

Sabía que había sido mi culpa por andar distraído por una tontería pero la pregunta que tenia en mente era el porqu...

Una mano agarró mi brazo bruscamente y me apartó.

-Estas en medio, Valtersen. -dijo Even fríamente mirándome a los ojos. Me dolió en el fondo de mi alma que me hablara así. Parecía como que ya no le importaba, como que ya no era nada para él. Me recordó a aquella vez cuando me presenté en la puerta de casa y... no. Mejor no recordarlo de nuevo, no ahí.

-Perdon...- dije con la voz más tímida que pude articular. Me hice pequeño ante su insistente agarre en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. El poder que tenía Even en ese sitio era increíble, dirigir a toda esa cantidad de gente y aun así seguir siendo así de firme era algo admirable- ¿q-que hago con mi ropa?

-Rodríguez, espabila con el cuchillo. El pastel cortado lo quería para ayer!.- volvió a ordenar Even firmemente, en este momento tenía miedo hasta de preguntarle la hora. La concentración de Even era algo impresionante. Nunca le había visto así.

-Marcos, ocúpate de limpiar esto por favor, y Judit haz que el último servicio salga bien mientras no estoy. ¡Y buscad a alguien que ayude a los camareros a sacar el pastel, por el amor de dios! -volvió a decir Even dirigiendo al personal de su cocina. El resto de empleados se quedaron parados por unos segundos, como si se hubieran congelado admirando la mancha que aun yacía en mi ropa.- Se puede saber que narices miráis? Al lio, venga! - dijo esta vez aplaudiendo de forma repetida obligándoles a que volvieran al trabajo inmediatamente.

Seguía algo aturdido por la escena que había vivido, nunca antes había visto a Even de esa forma, tan dominante y seguro de si mismo.

Nunca admitiría que me había puesto algo duro.

La mano de Even volvió a agarrarse a mi brazo y tiró de mi hasta salir de allí. Nos dirigimos a un despacho que Even abrió con su propia llave y se acercó a un armario donde supuse que había ropa nueva para los empleados.

-Perdona.- dijo rompiendo el silencio con un tono suave y dulce, nada que ver con los chillidos de antes. Algo más de confianza me entró en el cuerpo y el miedo de antes se fue disipando poco a poco, aún no estaba seguro si Even había cambiado o seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Se puso a rebuscar entre las cajas que habían guardadas- Perdona por como te he agarrado. Esto no suele pasar. -dijo con una corta risa.

-Tranquilo. Ha sido culpa mía- dije mientras me mantenía de pie en la puerta, no sabía que hacer con mis manos, ni con mis brazos. La tensión aún seguía en mis hombros y mis piernas habían comenzado a temblar desde hacia un rato.- No miraba por donde iba.

Even asintió aceptando mi disculpa.

-Pasa y siéntate donde puedas. O ayúdame. Estaremos aquí un rato porque esto está hecho una mierda, no se quien narices lo ha ordenado. -dijo algo molesto.

-Pero los de arriba no..

-Nah- dijo interrumpiéndome - los de cocinas se llevan solos. No me necesitan a estas alturas de la boda. ¿Por que te crees que he aprovechado para raptarte aquí?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos comprobando si la puerta estaba cerrada- Es broma Isak.

-He aprovechado la oportunidad, ya que te has manchado el polo, para darte el nuevo uniforme. Mikael me lo dijo ayer y se me olvidó recordároslo a ti y a Julian. -prosiguió.

Me apoyé en el borde de la mesa del despacho con los brazos cruzados. Ahora que miraba bien la sala, se parecía mucho a la del director de la empresa.

Mikael, el mismo sobre el que tenía confirmado que era la pareja de Even. Ese pensamiento empezó a rondar mi mente intentando barajar mis opciones. Me quemaba en la lengua el preguntar por ello, y oírlo directamente de la boca de Even sabía que iba a destrozarme.

-Aquí está!-dijo Even sosteniendo en la mano la bolsa con la ropa nueva- Ahora que lo miro. Es bastante parecido al anterior pero no tengo ni idea de porque Mika quiere...

-¿Es verdad eso de que Mikael y tu estáis juntos?- dije interrumpiéndole, no quería oírle decir el nombre de su actual novio. Y tampoco quería oír la respuesta a la pregunta que le acababa de hacer. Soy imbécil.

El silencio inundó el despacho y junto a la tensión que aumentaba en mis hombros y hacía que mis nudillos se volvieran blancos, Even se puso en pie y llegó hasta mi, poniendo ambas manos a ambos lados de mi agarrando la mesa haciendo así que no tuviera escapatoria. Bien, ahora si que sentía la molestia en mis pantalones. Odiaba que me provocara eso con un simple gesto, lo detestaba.

-No estoy enamorado de él. Si es lo que te interesa. -dijo a pocos centímetros de mi.

-O sea que estáis juntos.- levanté una ceja intentando que no se notara lo disconforme que estaba con ello.- Después de todo.

-Perdona? - dijo con una expresión algo divertida- Así que el problema de todo esto es que estas.. celoso?

Celos. Esa palabra no entraba en mi vocabulario porque básicamente no lo había experimentado nunca. El hecho de ser posesión de alguien admitía que me ponía un poco, pero enfadarme con alguien creyendo que es de mi propiedad, nunca. A Mikael solo le tenia algo de asco, no me parecía bien que estuviera con Even después de todo. Y me ardía por dentro el hecho de que pudieran estar follando o siquiera que se besaran, no quería, no lo soportaba.

Bien, ahora que lo pensaba fríamente quizás sí que lo estaba un poco.

-No. Claro que no.- dije bajando la mirada.

-Bien. ¿Entonces no te importará admitir que estas con Chris?

-¿Qué?-dije poniéndome algo colorado.

-Os vi en las fotos de Instagram.

-Ah. Bien... No sé. Es e-es complicado.-dije volviendo a bajar la mirada para evitar soltar toda la verdad, una verdad que no quería admitir delante de sus ojos azules. Una verdad con la que llevaba conviviendo días. Una verdad con la que quizás me había equivocado y no lo sabía. Una verdad con la que no estaba conforme, pero tenia que aceptar que a veces las cosas no eran como yo quería que fueran.

No podía ser tan egoísta. No podía tenerles a los dos.

-¿Es complicado?- dijo Even riendo, consciente de que no había ni rastro de humor en esa frase.- ¿Como de complicado?

Obviamente Even no podía saber de mis sentimientos, me negaba a caer a sus pies otra vez. No quería, ahora tenía que ser él quien viniera a por mi. Mi orgullo estaba por los suelos pero aun así me mantuve firme.

-No te interesa.-dije empujando levemente su pecho haciendo sitio para marcharme. Me dediqué a coger la bolsa de encima de la mesa y me alejé dispuesto a irme.

Una mano me lo impidió estampándome contra la pared, haciendo que se me cayera lo que llevaba en las manos. Mi espalda y mis brazos ahora estaban pegados a la pared mientras Even me sujetaba por las muñecas. Si, Even, el mismo que estaba a escasos centímetros de mi otra vez y el mismo que me estaba poniendo duro sin siquiera tocarme, otra vez.

-Dímelo- exigió Even pasando la punta de su nariz ligeramente por mi cuello algo que me hizo jadear ligeramente- dime que te arrepientes de estar con él.

Comencé a hiperventilar ligeramente por el simple hecho de que estuviera rozándome. Algo que tenía implantado en el interior de mi ser despertó, algo que solo podía conseguir Even.

-No n-no puedo- dije intentando mantenerme firme pensando en Chris y lo feliz que me hacía.

-¿No puedes?-dijo esta vez rozándome con sus carnosos labios la piel de mi cuello. No pude evitar gemir. De nuevo.

-N-no. Porque no me arrepiento. -dije cerrando los ojos mientras Even disfrutaba de las mentiras que mi boca estaba soltando.- No quiero estar con alguien que hizo lo que tu hiciste...

-No quieres estar con un chico malo...-dijo besándome el cuello, algo que me hizo echar la cabeza para atrás y soltar un suspiro.

-No quiero estar contigo- dije antes de gemir por el roce de su pierna haciendo presión en mi erección.

-Claro.

Even suspiró en mi cuello y una mano se coló bajo mi camiseta. Con solo ese mero roce ya me tenía a su merced. Apretó mas su agarre en mis manos y eso hizo que volviera a gemir más alto.

-Cállate. -susurró en mi oído. A lo que yo volví a darme otro cabezazo contra la pared, su voz me estaba volviendo loco. Casi pude sentir la sonrisa de Even ante el nivel de sumisión que estaba llegando a obtener de mi.

Un sabor amargo yacía en mi boca _Esto no está bien Isak_ se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, lastima que mis suspiros fueran más altos que la voz de mi conciencia.

La mano de Even comenzó a bajar desde mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cinturón. El sonido de las hebillas desabrochándose se me hizo una tortura imaginándome lo que vendría después.

No sabía por qué pero el tema de que aún no me hubiera besado hacía que el hecho de que me estuviera manoseando el cuerpo fuera menos infidelidad.

Cuando oí el cinturón caer al suelo parecía que las puertas del cielo se me habían abierto de par en par, no sabia bien bien lo que estaba haciendo pero supongo que me daba bastante igual las consecuencias que esto acarrearía.

Los labios de Even bordeando la tira de mis pantalones hacían que la boca se me hiciera agua. Cuando sus dedos desabrocharon el botón de mis pitillos no supe como sentirme, sabía que con unas simples sacudidas iba a correrme y ese mismo pensamiento en el que estaba dispuesto a acabar en la mano de Even aceleraba el proceso.

Cuando los dedos de Even se colaron entre mi piel y la tela de mis boxers sentí que estaba todo perdido, podría estarse quemando el puto local y yo seguiría ahí, gimiendo por él, gimiendo por sus dedos y su increíble roce que me traía loco. Me mordí el labio para evitar que el tono de mis suplicas subiera de volumen.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente al pasar de cero a cien. A pasar de estar en el cielo a caer al puto infierno. -dijo poniéndose de pie y estampándome el cinturón en el pecho- Multiplica esta frustración por diez. Y sabrás como me sentí cuando te marchaste.

-Aunque creo... Creo que te acabo de hacer un favor. -dijo girándose antes de salir por la puerta- Ibas a dejar que te la chupara mientras tu querido Chris te espera en casa.

Even se marchó de allí despreocupadamente, pero yo solo podía pensar en el vacío que sentía dentro. En la gravedad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

¡Iba a dejar que el capullo de Even me la mamara!

No estaba pensando en _que pensará Chris o debería decírselo a Chris_ , no. Lo único que me importaba era que por pocas dejaba que Even me la mamara sin haberme pedido perdón. Y encima. Encima me había dejado a medias.

 _Calientapollas hijo de puta._ Pensé mientras me colocaba el cinturón y salía de allí.

-Joder Even...- maldije en voz baja recolocándomela por encima del pantalón mientras me dirigía al vestuario.

Me dije internamente que eso no iba a quedarse así ni de broma. Iba a devolvérsela fuera como fuera.

Después de cambiarme de ropa y echarme algo de agua en la cara para disimular que habían estado a punto de chupármela, me dirigí de nuevo al comedor principal encontrándome con Julian.

-Valtersen, donde estabas?-dijo con una sonrisa mientras veíamos como algunas personas de la sala se iban yendo.

-Cambiándome, me han tirado un postre encima.-dije intentando no abrir más la boca para no soltar cualquier estupidez que tuviera que ver con... bueno, con Even- ¿Parece que esto se está vaciando no?

-Si- asintió con una sonrisa- y te toca a ti quedarte hoy!

-Mierda. -como siempre ni me acordaba- era hoy?

-Claro. Yo me quedé ayer, señorito.

Bufé internamente, estaba cansado, medio empalmado y aun me quedaba mínimo una hora y media para marcharme a casa. Miré el reloj de mi móvil, las seis y cuarto.

El mundo se me vino encima cuando Julian se despidió y no tuve más remedio que esperar a que los invitados se fueran de una vez para cerrar el comedor e irme a casa.

Miré por la cristalera de la sala, ya era de noche. Fantástico. Conducir mi coche -si, por fin. Mi coche- de noche y cansado. El dia iba siendo cada vez mejor.

Tuve que obligar a los últimos seis borrachos a marcharse como lo hacia habitualmente, poniéndoles una mano en la espalda y acompañándolos a la salida.

Cuando la sala estuvo vacía -por fin- colaboré con los camareros, que ahora iban vestidos de calle, para recoger todos los platos y cubiertos de las mesas. Se despidieron dejando los últimos vasos en el lavado automático. Como siempre, el ultimo que quedaba allí era yo. Todo el personal se había ido, hasta Mikael había venido a despedirse de todos como habitualmente hacía.

Apagando las luces del gran comedor me fijé en que en una mesa alguien había olvidado un postre. Así que como quería ser legal, lo cogí y me lo llevé dentro. Atravesé la gran cocina y llegué hasta el pequeño cuarto donde dejé el postre en una de las encimeras. Justo mi móvil vibró al recibir un mensaje.

**Mensaje de Chris**

_¿A que hora llegas? Te hecho de menos_

**Isak:**

_Cierro cocinas y voy para allá. Veinte minutos._ 😊

No pude evitar sonreír ante el mensaje de Chris, era adorable. Estaba deseando llegar a casa y olvidar todo lo que había pasado con Even. Admitía que no me sentía nada bien con el hecho de que por pocas me hace una mamada pero lo importante era que no había llegado a más. Me sentía un mierdas. No merecía a Chris. Le quería pero...

-¿Así que aun estas aquí?- oí una voz a mi espalda que reconocía perfectamente y que me hizo dar un bote.

-Claro que estoy aquí. Tenía que cerrar hoy.- dije girándome y mirándole.

Estaba vestido de calle y yo solo podía preguntarme por qué esas botas marrones y esa chaqueta tejana me ponían tanto.

-La pregunta es: ¿Que haces tu aun aquí?

-Papeleo.

-No habrá cámaras por aquí, no?- dije señalando y mirando el techo.

-No, por qué?-dijo entrando en la pequeña sala y dejando la mochila a un lado.

Por si te pones a intentar chupármela de nuevo, Even.

-Por si alguien... intenta hacer algo. Como robar o algo asi...- dije casi balbuceando. Ni yo mismo me creía la tontería que acababa de decir.

-Ah...

Un silencio algo incomodo se hizo en ese pequeño cuarto cuadrado, solo sabía que ninguno de los dos quería irse de allí. Ambos apoyados en una encimera, cara a cara.

-Como te ha ido?- pregunté tímidamente

-Bueno...me curé. Me curé de ti Isak. Y ahora estoy feliz. -dijo haciendo que el alma se me rompiera en mil pedazos- me he mudado con mi madre aquí porque la echaba de menos y aun sigo sin saber de mi padre... Trabajo aquí temporalmente gracias a Mikael así que...

-Me alegro por ti Even. -dije intentando que no se notara que estaba mintiendo. El vacío de dejó en mi interior no se comparaba con nada.

-Oye, tu...vas a ir a la boda de Jonas?

-En serio quieres hablar de eso ahora como si fueramos amigos de toda la vida, Even?-dije con algo de cinismo.

-La verdad es que no.

Aun seguía cuestionándome el hecho de que Even hubiera superado lo nuestro y yo no, me sentía un débil. Estaba atado al pasado y no le podía dejar ir ahora que lo tenía delante.

-De verdad? ¿Estas...estas feliz sin mi?

-Isak. ¿De verdad crees que después de dejarme tirado en el suelo no podría superarte? Hice lo imposible por superarte, por no recordarlo.

-Even. No le quites peso a lo que hiciste porque todo empezó por tu culpa. Y lo sabes.

Even bufó mirando hacia un lado, estaba harto de tener esa conversación una y otra vez y lo peor de todo era que yo era consciente de que mis argumentos para justificar lo que hice eran una mierda. Sabía que todo había sido por mi culpa, lo de Even fue una borrachera tonta y se acabó pero lo que le hice no podría perdonármelo en la vida. No podía soportar ese peso yo solo, por eso intentaba que Even se echara parte de la culpa de que todo se hubiera ido a la mierda para ser consciente de que no todo había sido por mi culpa.

Aunque sabía que yo era el único que la había jodido.

Mi móvil volvió a vibrar en mis manos. Y deslicé el dedo para entrar en el chat.

**Mensaje de Chris**

_Okey! no tardes_ 😊

Con Even en el mismo cuarto que yo barajé la opción de dejar a mi novio en visto pero finalmente me decidí a contestarle.

**Isak:** _Me tendrás allí pronto. ¿Peli y palomitas?_

Me quedé mirando al suelo intentando analizar si aquél mensaje que le había enviado a Chris había sido por la tensión de la mirada de Even puesta en mi o por que de verdad quisiera hacer planes con mi novio.

Even se acercó rápidamente, harto de la conversación. Quizás algo molesto por su expresión.

\- Isak... estoy harto de hablar de esto contigo.-dijo volviendo a encarcelarme esta vez contra la isla de metal que había en el pequeño cuarto. - no hay manera de que no acabemos peleando.

No podía creerlo, otra vez. Otra vez me estaba subiendo el calentón y esta vez literalmente ni me había tocado.

-Yo solo quiero acabar bien contigo.- dijo con la voz ronca que tanto me gustaba, pegándose más a mi hasta que solo nos separaban unos centímetros.

-Even yo...

-Que quieres decir con eso...que no me hechas de menos?- susurró en mi oído, algo que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

-No sabes cuanto...-dije casi en un susurro.

Me volvía loco el pensar que era totalmente suyo, que cuando lo hacíamos se estaba dando placer a mi costa, al igual que yo de él. Pensar que era yo el que le provocaba ese placer me hacia ver las estrellas.

-Quieres decir que no hechas de menos los... _oh si Even, más rápido_ o incluso los _Jodeer si Even._ \- volvió a susurrar en mi oído haciendo que tragara saliva. Su pierna hizo presión contra mi erección sacándome un jadeo que me hizo morderme el labio. - no hechas de menos gritar mi nombre cuando te corres, Isak?

Even sabía perfectamente todos mis puntos débiles y uno de ellos era cuando hacía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, hablarme obscenamente haciéndome de su posesión.

-Joder Even...-fue lo único que pude decir antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos. Nunca un beso me había sabido mejor, obsceno, descarado, casi violando la boca del otro. Mordiéndole el labio de la mejor manera que sabía para volver a sentir después de tres años ese jadeo en mi boca que solo podía oír yo.

Mis manos volvieron a alborotar sus mechones rubios y las suyas se posaron en mis caderas. Quería hacerme suyo, y yo estaba dispuesto a darlo todo.

Deseaba volver a sentir la piel de su cuello en contacto con el roce de mis labios y supuse que él también ya que el gemido que salió de su boca mientras lo hacía me dio la vida. Seguí saboreando su cuello descaradamente, pensé que quizás le quedarían marcas al día siguiente así que dejé estar esa zona y me centré en su clavícula mientras la mano de Even masajeaba mi notable erección por encima de la tela del pantalón.

Me quería morir. Me quería morir ahí.

Con un movimiento de manos, Even consiguió que me diera la vuelta y me inclinó descaradamente contra la mesa industrial, ahora mi pecho y mi cara estaban pegados al frío metal.

-Espero que estés comodo.- susurró en mi oído ante lo que negué como pude.

-Bien- sonrió satisfecho y esa simple palabra hizo que me doliera aun más mi erección.

El hecho de que Even me tratara de esa manera hacía que me pusiera a mil. Y lo peor era que él lo sabía.

Oí como su cinturón se desabrochaba y me relamí los labios tanto como pude preparándome para lo que venía a continuación. Pero al contrario de lo que pensé, no pasó nada.

Pasados unos segundos comencé a escuchar jadeos detrás de mi y al incorporar mi cabeza le vi, Even se estaba masturbando. Estaba moviendo su mano arriba y abajo intensamente y lo peor de todo, lo estaba haciendo mirándome.

-Oh joder Even...-maldije dejando caer mi cabeza contra el metal, sabía perfectamente lo que eso me provocaba. El verle tocándose solo porque yo estaba ahí para él hacia que me doliera la polla.

No pude remediarlo y rápidamente desabroché mi cinturón y tras bajarme los pantalones como pude -ya que en la posición en la que estaba me era difícil-, empecé a hacerlo yo también. Escuchando los jadeos de Even detrás mío hacían que mis manos fueran el mejor roce del mundo comparado con los millones de veces que lo había hecho solo.

Los ojos de Even se abrieron y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con mi propia erección se acercó y me apartó la mano.

-Quiero hacerlo yo. -dijo de nuevo con esa voz ronca. Solo quería que me lo hiciera ya, que me tocara ya. Que hiciera lo que quisiera pero que fuera ya.

-Entonces follame ya, Even!-exigí notando como me dolía mi propio pene de esperar.

-Como te oiga quejarte voy a hacerlo más duro, ya lo sabes.-asentí dándole a entender que ya sabia como funcionaba, lo habíamos hecho millones de veces. Y era como más me gustaba.

Oí como Even se chupaba los dedos y yo no podía esperar a que lo hiciera. Puso una mano en una de mis nalgas y bajó los boxers. Ahora estaba expuesto para él, única y exclusivamente para él.

-Oh joder...-dije cuando noté el frío de sus dedos rodear mi entrada y después empezar a deslizarse dentro de mi. Empezó a meterlos y a sacarlos al principio suavemente, pero iba aumentando el ritmo según mis gemidos hasta que los sacaba del todo y los volvía a meter bruscamente haciéndome chillar su nombre. Siguió así volviéndome loco del placer, lo único que quería era que acabara con esa tortura que tanto me gustaba.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Isak.-dijo acercándose a mi oído y haciéndome jadear por la notoria erección que tenía pegada al culo- ahora. ¿Quieres que siga?

-Si..

-¿Como que si?

-Si, daddy -dije rectificando mi frase anterior, haciendo que se diera prisa y notando como su erección daba un salto al oirme.

-Perfecto.

Noté como alineó su miembro en mi entrada y me envistió bruscamente haciéndome gritar, si hubiera sido de dolor no lo admitiría y si hubiera sido de placer, tampoco.

-Mejor?-dijo mientras oía su sonrisa.

-Mejor...

Posó ambas manos en mis caderas haciendo así fuerza para impulsarse, con cada envestida hacía que todo mi cuerpo gimiera y yo me agarrara con mas fuerza a la mesa, intentando achacar las ganas de alcanzar mi miembro con mis dedos.

La manera en la que me lo hacía me quitaba la respiración, era descarado, algo sucio y duro. Como a mi me gustaba, nunca sabría por que, pero el tener a Even hablándome obsceno me ponía de una manera...

Tras varias envestidas fuertes que hicieron que la mesa se moviera, su agarre cambió a mi hombro haciendo aún más fuerza hundiéndose más en mi, llegando aún más lejos, haciéndome gritar aún más.

Pero yo necesitaba su roce, le necesitaba a él, aun más de lo que ya lo tenía.

-Even...-dije en un gemido- Even bésame.

Ni se lo pensó dos veces al oírme suplicarle, se incorporó encima de mi y sus labios me supieron a gloria combinados con las fuertes estocadas que me estaban haciendo ver las estrellas.

Tras incorporarse de nuevo, dentro de mi noté las tremendas palpitaciones que me indicaban de que estaba a punto. En pocos segundos la mano de Even alcanzó mi miembro haciéndome dar un golpe con el puño contra la mesa al notar como sus dedos me rodeaban, exhausto de placer.

Mi mordida en el labio era demasiado fuerte y la combinación de su simple roce sobre mi miembro y el suyo palpitando dentro de mi no podía ser más perfecto.

-Ah..Joder Isak- empezó a decir. Algo que me indicaba que en pocos segundos iba a llegar.

Su mano empezó a bombear mi miembro fuertemente haciendo que me volviera loco mientras sentía como se corría dentro de mi, como me llenaba. Le ayudé empujando mis caderas contra las suyas para así darle más placer del que ya le estaba dando.

Con las palpitaciones de su propio miembro dentro de mi, hizo que me corriera yo también chillando su nombre una y otra vez.

Haciéndome manchar toda su mano, algo que me hizo prolongar mi orgasmo aún más sabiendo que aun seguía dentro de mí y que él tenía el control.

El zumbido de mi móvil en mis manos me trasladó de vuelta a la realidad. Me di cuenta que yo aun estaba allí, de pie totalmente vestido apoyado en la mesa de metal. El postre seguía en la encimera y la pantalla de mi móvil se encendió en mi mano. Era un mensaje de Chris respondiendo al mensaje anterior con un "Peli y palomitas".

No me había dado cuenta del momento en el que Even se habia marchado, estaba tan centrado en mi lucha interna con el mensaje de Chris que no oí ni sus pasos al salir de allí.

Mi vista se posó en la hora y me di cuenta de que quizás había estado ahí plantado, solo y ridículamente inmóvil, imaginando aquella sucia escena unos cinco minutos. Los cuales se me habían hecho una eternidad.

Me incorporé bloqueando la pantalla del móvil y me dí cuenta de que me estaba mordiendo el labio debido a mi notable erección. Tras recolocarme el pantalón apagué las luces de las cocinas supervisando que todo estuviera perfectamente colocado y que no quedara nadie allí.

 _Estoy enfermo._ Pensé mientras me cambiaba de ropa en el vestuario.

Lo cierto es que el pensar todo aquello hizo aflorar en mi algunas emociones que pensé que ya estaban olvidadas. La sensación del roce de sus labios en los míos, la delicada superficie de sus manos acariciando mi piel. El simple efecto que Even tenia en mi, que ya había olvidado, me hacia poner los pelos de punta. Le echaba de menos, ahora si que lo echaba de menos. La culpabilidad que sentía por haberme imaginado esa escena se clavaba en mi pecho, era algo que nunca había imaginado y ni se me había pasado por la mente con Chris.

Quizás era algo que solo Even y yo teníamos. Quería relacionarlo con ello, quería que aquella imagen tuviera que ver con que le echaba de menos, quería relacionarla con el hecho de que habíamos estado tres años sin vernos. Pero no, en mi interior sabía que no era por esas razones, sabía que algo en mi en el momento en el que Even me estampó contra la pared ese mismo día se había roto. Sabía perfectamente que seguía enamorado de Even, cada parte de mi cuerpo, cada poro de mi piel lo sabía. La sensación dentro de mi era la misma que hacia tres años.

Por desgracia, era la misma que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Chris. Cuando me abrazaba por la espalda susurrándome al oído, cuando me besaba antes de dormirme, cuando me hacia reír con alguna broma tonta. Todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que tenía por Chris siempre seguirían reservando una parte para Even, siempre.

Y eso era lo que más me jodía, el hecho de quererles a ambos me estaba matando por dentro.

Hice una lista mental de pros y contras mientras conducía de vuelta a casa, como si tuviera que decidir en ese mismo momento a uno o a otro. Primero comencé por Chris, él no sabia en que lio se había metido. No tenia la culpa de nada, no tenia la culpa ni de estar enamorado de mi. Chris era mi mejor amigo, vivíamos juntos y podríamos llegar lejos juntos si seguíamos de esa manera. Sabía perfectamente que Even no saldría de mi cabeza pero pensé que quizás él me ayudaría a sobrellevar aquello.

Retiré ese pensamiento de mi mente inmediatamente, Chris no podía saberlo. Imaginé como sería saber que la persona a la que amas quisiera también a alguien más, así como la poligamia. Y la respuesta era sencilla, no lo soportaría. No iba a hacer que Chris pasara por ello asi que no tendría constancia de los sentimientos referentes a Even que pasaban por mi cabeza.

Si seguía con Chris todo iba a ser sano y duradero, o eso esperaba yo. Quería creer que lo nuestro podría funcionar y olvidarle de una vez por todas. También me paré a pensar la opción de mantener una relación abierta, seguiría siendo igual que todos estos años pero eso no quitaría el hecho de que seguía queriendo a mi exnovio.

Después estaba Even, mi maravilloso y querido Even. Sabía que mis sentimientos por él no habían cambiado en tres años, ahora era consciente de ello. Cuando pensaba en él, lo único que me venía a la mente eran los días en los que llegaba a casa -nuestra casa- cansado del instituto.

Antes de entrar por la puerta ya sabía que iba a encontrarme a Even cocinando algo que olería tremendamente bien y que después de verme tirar la mochila al suelo, se acercaría a mí para besarme quitándome algo de estrés de encima.

Después me sentaría sobre la encimera y mientras la salsa de lo que fuera que estuviera cocinando se hacía en la sartén, éste se dedicaría a posicionarse entre mis piernas y besarme suave y lentamente como si le fuera la vida en ello, diciéndome que me había echado mucho de menos.

Tanto como yo a él.

Después de cenar lo único que haríamos sería tirarnos en el sofá -nuestro sofá-, y nos preguntaríamos como nos había ido el día. Él me diría que había tenido mucho lío en el trabajo pero que por suerte había podido salir a la hora correcta antes de que yo viniera del instituto. Yo le diría que había tenido que quedarme por la tarde, como todos los días, en la biblioteca a estudiar junto a Sana y que estaba muy agotado solo de pensar en ello. Le diría también que no tenia muchas ganas de hablar.

Entonces me acurrucaría a él pasándome su brazo por la espalda y tapándome con la manta. Mientras Even revisaría en la cartelera de Netflix lo que podríamos ver, mis ojos se irían cerrando solo con sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío y sus dedos acariciándome el pelo harían que por fin me durmiera entre sus brazos.

Quizás eso era lo que hacíamos gran parte de la semana pero recordaba melancólico lo mucho que me gustaba y lo completo que me sentía junto a Even. Mi vida con él no podía ser más perfecta.

Hasta que la jodí.

Bien, la lista de pros y contras no me había ayudado en absoluto. Solo me había servido para confundirme más y más.

Cogí aire antes de abrir la puerta de casa sin ser consciente de que estaba llorando. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os dejo un regalo por aquí. Espero que mi smut navideño os haya alegrado!
> 
> Me he sorprendido a mi misma ya que he escrito este capitulo en solo dos días! 
> 
> Me duele mucho que Isak se sienta así, me dan ganas de llorar cuando esta tan confundido!
> 
> aagh como acabará todo esto? jajaja solo yo lo sé.


	12. Quieres que pare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que lo disfruteis, sé que he tardado mucho en subir pero no he tenido tiempo jeje.  
> De ahora en adelante seré más puntual.
> 
> Gracias por leerme, love you all!
> 
> MH <3

No pude evitar correr tras él.

Me levanté rápidamente dejando con la palabra en la boca a William y rezando para que no se hubiera molestado conmigo.

-Solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes Chris. No hace falta hacer estas ñoñerías…- dijo William sentado encima del mármol de la cocina.

-Déjame en paz! Quiero hacerlo, vale? Está dando mucho por mi y quiero estar a la altura.

-Estas cosas no son propias de ti.-volvió a decir sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su móvil. Deslizó el dedo por la misma con desgana.- Esto no es propio de ti, Chris.

-Sabes que has vuelto a decir la misma frase dos veces, verdad?-dije levantando una ceja y metiendo el pastel de chocolate en el horno.

-Como sea…

-Además, deberías estarle agradecido. Gracias a él estas aquí ahora mismo.

-No te lo voy a negar, y sí quizás debería ser un poco más amable con él a estas alturas. Pero solo quiero que te tomes esto con calma.

-¿Que quieres decir?- dije frunciendo el ceño apoyando mi espalda baja contra la encimera.

-Me refiero a que…- dijo apartando la vista de su móvil- solo quiero que no te crees expectativas. A veces damos demasiado por los demás. Quizás ahora sientes que podrías morir por Isak, darías tu vida por tal de que él siguiera viviendo, me atrevería a decir que dejarías de ser quien de verdad eres solo para estar con él. -dijo guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo y mirándome directamente- solo quiero que te tomes las cosas con calma. A veces nos equivocamos dándolo todo por alguien que al final no nos corresponde y después sufrimos, sufrimos tanto que estaríamos dispuestos a morir solo para que ese dolor se disipe, para que desaparezca al menos por un rato. Si estás seguro de que todo va a salir perfecto, estás ciego. Ciego de cojones. No todo es de color rosa. Le conozco. Poco, pero lo suficiente como para juzgar que no te conviene. Es inseguro con sus sentimientos y apostaría a que la lucha interna que está lidiando en su interior le está rompiendo cada vez más, y eso me jode. Me jode porque estoy seguro de que eso va a recaer sobre ti y no estoy dispuesto a ver cómo te rompen. -dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la cocina- No puedes darle tu cien por cien Chris, te ahogarás en el intento.

Quizás tenía razón, yo no era alguien que lo diera todo en las relaciones, no era la típica persona que se arriesga por la otra y le entrega el alma. Con Isak era diferente, con él de verdad sentía que podía funcionar. Cada vez que le observaba podía ver en sus ojos, en su cara, en su cuerpo la belleza que le rodeaba, el aura que me hacía quererle más y más y que me impedía separar mi vista de su increíble ser.

_¿De verdad te quiero?_

            -¿Que miras?

            -Nada.

            -Sé que me estas mirando.

            -No puedo mirarte o qué?-dije haciendo círculos con mi pulgar sobre la piel de su espalda.

            -Es raro. -dijo desde el otro lado de la cama dándome la espalda- pareces un acosador.

_Ojalá pudiera mirarte más de lo que ya lo hago._

            -Bien, entonces paro.-dije dándome la vuelta haciéndome de rogar, como lo hacía cada día cuando nos despertábamos envueltos en las sabanas de su habitación.

Tal y como había previsto a los pocos segundos sentí como Isak se daba la vuelta abrazándome por la cintura y pegando su pecho contra mi espalda.

            -¿Qué miras?-pregunté tras unos segundos.

            -Nada.

            -Sé que me estas mirando.

            -No puedo mirarte o qué?- dijo imitándome pasando sus labios por la piel de mi cuello, besándolo como si quisiera dejar marca.

_Puedes mirarme todo lo que quieras Isak Valtersen, siempre voy a estar para ti._

_SIEMPRE._

-||-

Sabía cuánto le gustaba a Isak el pastel de chocolate pero el sabor del que acababa de hacer con mis propias manos tenía mucho que desear.

Salí de la cocina y me encontré a Jonas dormido en el sofá, me pregunté donde habría ido William, quizás estaría en la ducha o haciendo ejercicio.

Agarré el mando de la tv y la encendí solo para sentir que había alguien más en la misma sala que yo ya que Jonas había caído en coma. Me acomodé en el sofá y escribí a Isak por simple impulso. Respondió a los pocos segundos, algo raro en él ya que era una suerte que tuviera batería en el móvil.

Cogí la manta que había encima de la mesa y tras desenrollarla nos tapé a Jonas y a mi. Este octubre estaba siendo muy frio comparado con el del año pasado, pensé que quizás debería encender la calefacción.

_Necesito tu calor._

            -Joder, aquí siempre hace tanto frío?- dijo William bajando por la escalera secándose el pelo con una toalla, algo que me hizo reír ligeramente.

            -Es lo que pasa si vas medio desnudo por mi casa, tio.

            -Ja-ja-ja -dijo lanzando la toalla al cubo de la ropa sucia de la cocina.

            -La verdad es que debería encender la calefacción, podrías hacerme el favor?- dije haciendo un puchero. Tras pensárselo uno segundos se acercó al termostato esperando instrucciones.

-||-

            -Entonces te vas en avión?-preguntó William colocando los vasos encima de la mesa.

            -Si, ya tengo el billete.- respondió Jonas removiendo sus deliciosos espaguetis.

Solo con el olor que inundaba la casa se me hacía la boca agua. La verdad es que Jonas cocinaba de miedo, lo consideraba mi chef personal.

-Chris, me quedaré en Oslo hasta que vengáis vosotros. Así tendré más tiempo para estar con Emma.

La mirada de William se me clavó como una estaca, al parecer no tenia ni la menor idea de lo poco que me afectaba el pensar que Jonas y Emma estaban prometidos. No me importaba en absoluto, William no sabía lo mucho que me alegraba por ellos ya que mi corazón ahora pertenecía a Isak.

_Ojalá pudiera darte mi vida._

            -Tranquilo toro.- dije refiriéndome a William mientras deslizaba el dedo por las publicaciones de Instagram- Me alegro de que estén juntos.

Antes de que William pudiera decir nada más me incorporé del sofá y asomé la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Sabía que si no cambiaba de tema iba a montarme un numerito por no haberle comentado la noticia de que había pasado página o que simplemente me la sudaba Emma.

William era así, si quería algo no paraba hasta que lo conseguía y eso me sacaba de quicio. El ejemplo más claro de todos fue Noora, no paró hasta que consiguió salir con ella. Aguantó varios meses hasta que se cansó, fin de la historia. William se rige por impulsos y menos mal que esta vez dejó pasar el tema, sino sí que se hubiera montado la del quince.

            -Perfecto, entonces mañana te llevo al aeropuerto. ¿Necesitarás algo más _moncieur_?- pregunté intentando poner acento francés.

            -De momento…- dijo cogiendo la fuente de espaguetis con salsa boloñesa- necesito que te apartes porque si no no podremos cenar.

Los tres reímos ligeramente y nos sentamos a cenar. Como había previsto, los espaguetis de Jonas estaban de muerte y no dejamos nada en el bol.

            -Menos mal que he reservado algo para Isak…- dijo Jonas mordiéndose el labio y negando con la cabeza mientras observaba intensamente la fuente vacía.

            -Menos mal - dijo William riendo.

            -Hablando de Isak. ¿A que hora sale del trabajo?- preguntó Jonas mirando la hora de su movil.

            -Hoy se ha quedado al cierre.- dije con la boca llena.

            -Lo digo porque ya son las ocho y media.

            -Lo sé, cuando hace ese turno vuelve bastante tarde. Estará al llegar, no te preocupes. -dije mirando la hora yo también en el teléfono.

La verdad es que era bastante tarde para el turno que Isak hacía. Normalmente llegaba a casa antes de cenar pero esta vez pensé que quizás la boda se había alargado o le habrían entretenido con algo, me tranquilicé por unos momentos.

Me había escrito diciéndome que llegaría en veinte minutos pero de eso hacía ya una hora. Intenté no alarmarme demasiado y me centré en seguir comiéndome el helado.

Me encantaba el helado, me encantaba cuando Isak y yo compartíamos helado de dos sabores. Él siempre quería quedarse el de chocolate pese a saber que a mi me encantaba pero por tal de verlo con la boca manchada yo siempre cedía a comerme el de vainilla. Juro que Isak lleno de helado era la cosa más bonita que había visto en la vida.

Por debajo de sus ojos, claro.

Jonas y William comenzaron a hablar de algo que ni siquiera me interesaba y me dediqué a mirar las publicaciones de Instagram por tal de distraerme un poco mientras Isak aparecía, le echaba mucho de menos! Necesitaba abrazarle y besarle y acurrucarme a él. En la calle hacía mucho frío y seguro que llevaría puestas mil capas y aun así seguiría congelado, obviamente quería ser yo quien lo calentara.

Me sentía como un tonto sonriéndole a la pantalla mientras observaba su foto de perfil de Whatsapp. La misma que nos hicimos aquél dia frente al espejo, el mismo día que hicimos oficial lo nuestro. El mismo dia en el que miles de miedos pasaron por mi cabeza y solo Isak pudo disipar con una simple frase. El roce de Isak me hacía calmarme y relajarme, Isak me hacía bien.

Ese día fue como uno de esos sueños de los que no quieres despertar, como uno de esos en los que te sientes por fin lleno, por fin libre.

_Aún no me lo creo._

            -Y que piensas tu, Chris?- oí una voz proveniente del otro lado de la mesa.

            -hmm?- pregunté mirando a William

            -Que crees que habrá sido de Eva?- preguntó Jonas.

 

Eva. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ella, la verdad nunca me había puesto a imaginar como le irían las cosas después de todo lo que pasamos. Lo que si que sabía era que la tendría en mi corazón pasara lo que pasara.

La seguía queriendo como el primer dia pero ya no era lo mismo, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo si ella recibía algún daño. Se podría decir que le tenía mucho aprecio aunque no nos viéramos ni nos hubiéramos hablado en más de tres años.

            -No lo sé, la verdad no he pensado mucho en ella- respondí consciente de la pereza que me daba explicar la verdad.

Apreciaba a Eva con toda mi alma y, egoístamente hablando, sabía que me rompería en pedazos si la veía con alguien más. Me odiaba por ello pero no podía evitarlo. Y lo peor era que a veces, solo a veces, incluso la echaba de menos.

            -Estabas saliendo con ella antes del flechazo, verdad?- preguntó Jonas, que ya conocía la respuesta. Me dediqué a asentir vagamente pese a que el término “salir” nunca estuvo nada claro entre nosotros. Ambos se quedaron callados y comencé a ponerme nervioso.

El ambiente se volvió tenso en solo unos segundos: Jonas no dejaba de morderse las uñas, William intentaba distraerse con algo dando suaves golpes encima de la mesa y yo me mantenía rezando internamente para que el silencio de la sala no me comiera ahí mismo. Ahora si que necesitaba a Isak, él era el único que podría sacarnos de esto, era especialista en romper el hielo y, además, era el motivo que nos unía a todos los que estábamos sentados en aquella mesa.

_¿Donde narices estás?_

Al principio pensé que Jonas y William no se dirigirían la palabra ya que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro y, a decir verdad, eran muy _muy_ diferentes. Los primeros días que William pasó en casa fueron totalmente lo contrario, cada uno puso de su parte y la convivencia entre nosotros mejoró muchísimo.

Hasta ese dia.  

Nunca había experimentado tal incomodidad en mi propia casa desde que mis padres vinieron a visitarme y encontraron un condón usado encima de la cama de invitados. Casi que prefería que me pillaran otra vez antes que seguir sentado en la mesa con esos dos.

Eva era un tabú entre nosotros, era normal teniendo en cuenta que fue el motivo por el que comenzó todo:

_Jonas se enamoró de Eva y obviamente salían hasta que me metí en medio y la besé._

_Si, fui un gilipollas._

_Después Eva y yo seguimos enrollandonos porque, obviamente, habían roto. Yo no sentía nada por ella los primeros meses, supuse que ella tampoco por mi. Fuimos avanzando hasta que al fin cedí a conocer a su madre ya que ella insistió bastante. Poco a poco sentía que no solo la quería para enrollarnos, sino para algo más que eso. Recordaba las veces que le lloraba a William por el simple hecho de haber discutido con ella._

_Sinceramente, no sabía lo que me pasaba._

_Jonas se “enamoró” de nuevo, o eso creo, pero esta vez de una chica llamada Emma. Bien, pues otra vez volví a joderla pero esta vez fui yo el que me enamoré. Amor a primera vista lo llamaban, yo ni sabía lo que era._

_Besé a la novia de Jonas, otra vez. Estoy seguro de que Jonas y Eva volvieron a liarse pero quizás no fuera nada serio, sino Isak me lo habría contado._

_Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, Emma y yo éramos felices juntos hasta que metió a su profesor de yoga en medio, en medio de sus piernas._

_Nunca sabré cómo ni porqué pero ahora de repente iba a casarse con Jonas. No tenía ni idea de cuanto habían estado saliendo pero se veía a Jonas la mar de agusto y feliz. Y me alegraba por ellos._

William aún recordaba mis lloros por culpa de la chica pelirroja así que quizás le guardaba algo de rencor, a ella y a Jonas. Eva nunca le había caído bien.

Opté por encender mi móvil y revisar las publicaciones de Instagram sin ningún ánimo como hacía siempre que me sentía incómodo.

_Donde estás Isak._

Por algún motivo Jonas comenzó a recoger su plato sin decir una palabra. En el momento en el que desapareció por la puerta de la cocina William se atrevió a hablar.

            -No sé cómo podéis llevaros bien.

            -Me ha perdonado y yo a él por lo de Emma. Estamos en paz.

            -En serio, tío?- dijo William indignado. A mi me era indiferente, tanto que me dediqué a asentir desganado.

            -Cómo puedes ser asi de…

Unas llaves sonando hicieron que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda haciendo que me pusiera pie, trasladándome directamente fuera de la conversación para centrarme única y exclusivamente en la persona que iba a aparecer por la puerta.

-||-

Tuve que correr tras él desesperadamente, no por el hecho de que le echara de menos, tampoco por el hecho de que no hubiera saludado al entrar, sino por que vi las lágrimas. Vi las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Vi sus ojos rojos hinchados pidiéndome que por favor le dejara tranquilo, rogándome que no le siguiera.

Sufrir en silencio era su pasatiempo favorito y yo no estaba dispuesto a oír sus llantos tras la puerta.

“Qué ha pasado?” le repetía una y otra vez acariciando su cabeza mientras sentía su respiración agitada en mi pecho, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza y hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que no iba a irme.

No sabía que narices había ocurrido, empecé a especular en mi mente mientras los dedos de sus manos se agarraban fuerte a mi camiseta, aferrándose a ella como si fuera lo único que le mantuviera consciente de la realidad.

Sus llantos llenaron la sábana de lágrimas y mi corazón se rompía cada vez que tomaba aire para volver a sollozar más profundamente. No sabía que hacer, la sensación de que desaparecería de entre mis brazos cada vez era más notoria, si lloraba más creí que iba a hundirse en su propio lamento.

 

Le dolía, lo que fuera que hubiera pasado le desgarraba por dentro.

No dijo ni una palabra y mi voz desapareció con el ultimo “Estoy aquí” que pronuncié antes de que sus puños comenzaran a perder fuerza en el agarre de mi camiseta, señal de que se había dormido entre mis brazos.

            Escuchar su respiración calmada y serena hizo que mis brazos se destensaran por momentos, la cara de Isak yacía escondida en mi pecho con sus rodillas rodeadas por sus brazos como si quisiera hacerse pequeño, como si pretendiera hacer el mínimo ruido posible, molestar tan poco como pudiera, ocupar el menor espacio, intentando ser menos frágil, menos sensible, intentando que lo que fuera que le pasara se minimizara, que doliera menos.

Al ritmo de mi mano acariciándole el pelo, me preguntaba qué podría haber pasado. Sus ojos por fin permanecían cerrados, cansados de luchar contra el dolor y las lágrimas.

_-Qué miras?_

_-Nada._

 

-||-

Jonas no podía haberse cogido un vuelo a las siete de la tarde.

Ahí estábamos, saliendo por la puerta a las cuatro de la mañana con maletas en las manos. No quise despertar a Isak, y Jonas tampoco así que decidimos que sería mejor dejarle dormir al igual que a William.

Ninguno de los dos teníamos idea de lo que había podido ocurrirle a Isak la tarde anterior, de camino al aeropuerto nos centramos en especular lo que habría podido pasar o si alguien podría haberle hecho daño.

Llegamos a la conclusión de que seguro que Even estaba de por medio.

            -Recuerda que tienes que recuperar esa sudadera sea como sea, Chris.

            -Lo sé, dame tiempo. No es fácil coincidir con Even.

Sacamos las maletas de Jonas del maletero y nos despedimos con un largo y cálido abrazo.

            -Vamos a echar de menos tus espaguetis, Jonas.- dije al separarnos

            - huh… entonces solo me queríais por los espaguetis?

            -No, tus desayunos están riquísimos también!- dije tras lo que reímos.

            -En fin… Nos vemos en el cumpleaños de Mags, supongo.- dijo sonriente pero algo triste.

            -Claro que si- dije sonriéndole intentando animarle, a mi también me suponía una gran pérdida que se marchara.

Tras un ultimo abrazo y un choque de puños, las ruedas de sus maletas empezaron a rodar hacia la puerta de entrada al aeropuerto.

El móvil vibró en mi bolsillo.

**ISAK**

_¿Por qué no estas abrazándome?_

**CHRIS**

_¿Por qué estas despierto? Son las cinco de la mañana._

**ISAK**

¿Por qué sigues sin estar abrazándome?

**CHRIS**

_Se ha alargado mi cita_

**ISAK**

_¿A las cinco de la mañana?_

_¿Dónde estás?_

**CHRIS**

_Si._

_Jonas es mi cita, justo le estaba diciendo lo adorable que eres._

_Seguro que estabas buscándome en la cama con los ojos cerrados,_

_buscando mi espalda para acurrucarte._

_¿Me equivoco?_

**ISAK**

_Cállate._

_¿Cuánto tardas?_

            -Espera!- oí una voz dirigiéndose hacia mi acompañada de alguien corriendo. Levanté la vista de la pantalla de mi móvil con un mensaje a medio redactar.

            -Que pasa? Te has dejado algo?

            -No- dijo Jonas recuperando el aliento- Quería darte esto. Lo encontré en el suelo el día que Isak se desmayó. Lo he pensado y quizás este fuera el motivo por el que lo hizo. Léelo con calma, mejor que Isak no esté cerca cuando lo hagas.

Jonas me extendió un trozo de papel y se marchó corriendo de nuevo.

Me quedé paralizado al recordar el hecho de que fui yo el que le preguntó que narices era lo que se había guardado en el bolsillo aquél dia, pero el estrés no me ayudó a recordarlo después de todo ese tiempo.

Era el momento perfecto para leer por fin el motivo por el que Isak se había desmayado aquél dia, lo que le había hecho sufrir tanto hasta el punto de romper un vaso de cristal. Me guardé el móvil en el bolsillo y mientras desplegaba el trozo de papel un sonido de claxon me hizo sobresaltar.

Al parecer mi coche estaba molestando ya que estaba aparcado justo en la entrada asi que no tuve más remedio que volver a casa aun con la intriga corriendo por mis venas.

-||-

_Es inseguro con sus sentimientos y apostaría a que la lucha interna que está lidiando en su interior le está rompiendo cada vez más._

La reflexión de William seguía atormentándome la mente, lo peor era que no sabía si estaba en lo cierto.

            -En qué piensas?-preguntó Isak deteniendo sus suaves besos en mi clavícula.

            -Qué?

            -En qué piensas… Qué te pasa?- dijo mirándome con esos ojitos verdes con algo de preocupación en ellos- Estas… estas muy callado.

No sabía como pero la poca luz de las farolas que entraba por la ventana se impregnaba en la piel de Isak haciendo que brillase en aquella habitación a oscuras, la tenue luz también encontró las sabanas negras dándoles un suave toque de calidez que no había visto antes.

Todo era paz en esos momentos, el silencio del apartamento mezclado con los suaves gemidos de Isak y mi respiración agitada, hacían que la noche no fuera tan insegura como lo había sido durante los últimos días.

El roce de la piel de Isak, de las yemas de sus dedos rodeando mi cuello hacían que cada porción de mi piel se estremeciera con algo parecido a la timidez pero que en verdad quería decir ese “no pares” que no salía de mi boca.

            -Pienso en ti.-dije posando mis manos en sus mejillas, sugiriéndole suavemente que se acercara a la altura de mis ojos.

            -En mi?- susurró cerca de mis labios.

            -En ti. Solo en ti. -susurré antes de juntar nuestros labios dulcemente.

La sonrisa de Isak se abrió paso entre la oscuridad del lugar, yo solo quería seguir besándola y besándola hasta desgastarme los labios.

            -Siempre pienso en ti. En como narices he conseguido que estemos así.- susurré rozando mi nariz con la suya.

            -¿Así como?- preguntó con media sonrisa.

-Pues así

-¿Apunto de follar?

-No!- dije dándole un suave golpe con el puño ante lo que ambos reímos- Me refiero a esta atmosfera. Estos momentos entre tu y yo en los que podemos confesarnos cualquier cosa, no lo sé.

-Esto ya lo hacíamos antes, Chris.

-Ya lo sé pero ahora es diferente, cada vez que te veo o escucho tu nombre se me dibuja la sonrisa en la cara y me entran los nervios en el estómago. Las mariposas esas de las que hablabas hace tanto tiempo.- susurré besándole de nuevo.

-Supongo que…-susurró íntimamente en mi oído mientras sus dedos rozaban mi pecho- …es el efecto del amor, ¿no es así?

-No lo sé Isak, nunca había sentido esto y…. -dije notando como la voz me temblaba- …tengo t-tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

Los suaves besos de Isak se detuvieron de inmediato al oírme y se reemplazaron por sus suaves manos acariciando mi cuello mientras su nariz rozaba la mía. 

            -Baby…crees… de verdad crees que yo no tengo miedo de perderte?- susurró con preocupación en sus ojos- No sé que haría sin ti.

_No sé si creerte, Isak._

_-_ No quiero que nada estropee esto.

            -Confías en mi?- susurró rozando sus labios con los mios. Mi respuesta fue besarle.

_Más que en mi mismo._

_Necesito decírtelo, ahora._

            -Isak.

            -hmm- respondió vagamente

            -Isak te quiero.- susurré notando de nuevo esas mariposas en el estomago ya que tenía a Isak a dos milímetros, me sentía como un adolescente confesándose a su primer amor.

            -Ya sabes que yo también te quiero, Chris.- acabó besándome en los labios con una dulzura que no había saboreado en mi vida.

Sus besos comenzaron a volverse más intensos hasta que la piel de mi cuello tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con ellos. Mis manos seguían masajeando su espalda y tuve que cerrar los ojos por puro placer, el momento no podía ser más perfecto, no podía.

            -Baby, ¿puedo pedirte algo?- susurró ante lo que asentí.

_Te daría el mundo si pudiera._

            -Quiero que me hagas el amor como tu sabes.

Me equivocaba, sí podía ser más perfecto.

Inmediatamente mis manos se posaron en sus mejillas y comencé a besarle de la manera más pasional que puedas imaginarte. Sintiendo como sus labios se fundían en los míos cada vez que mis dientes hacían presión sobre su labio inferior. Isak se colocó a horcajadas encima de mi e inmediatamente vi su cara de satisfacción al notar mi erección en su culo.

_Quiero hacértelo despacio, pero me lo estas poniendo difícil._

-Te gusta?- dije mientras movía mis caderas haciendo que el bulto bajo mis boxers hiciera presión contra la piel de su trasero.

            -No pares, Chris.-dijo con un jadeo cerrando los ojos.

Mis manos se posaron en sus muslos y no pude evitar fijarme en la tremenda erección que tenía delante. No sabía cuando se había quitado su ropa interior pero no me importó mucho cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi mano ya estaba agarrando su miembro con fuerza e Isak seguía gimiendo por ello.

El hecho de que fuera yo quien le estaba haciendo gemir de esa manera hacía que mi miembro se agrandara más y más.

_Quiero hacértelo despacio, pero me lo estas poniendo difícil._

Isak comenzó a moverse encima de mi, casi pidiéndome que se lo hiciera en ese mismo momento. Lástima que ese no fuera mi estilo. Quería que disfrutara tanto como lo hacía yo.

Tenía un plan, conocía a Isak desde hacía muchos años y sabía perfectamente sus puntos débiles. Esa noche iba a tocar, todos y cada uno de ellos sin llegar al limite. Y con “limite” me refería a que no iba a dejar que se corriera hasta que yo quisiera.

Las manos de Isak comenzaron a bajarme el bóxer hasta que conseguí quitármelo del todo. Dejé a Isak jugar con mi erección todo lo que quiso hasta el punto de rogarme que por favor se la metiera de una vez.  

Me incorporé hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared y una de mis manos pasó de la cadera de Isak hasta la entrada de su maravilloso trasero. Gimió con el roce y yo no podía sentirme mejor.

Antes de penetrarle decidí ponerle a prueba. Me encantaba jugar a ver cuanto aguantaba sin tener mi polla dentro.

Mis dedos se colocaron encima de mis labios. Consciente de que Isak no perdía de vista mis movimientos me introduje lentamente los dedos en mi boca para después volver a sacarlos.

La lujuria y la desesperación en los ojos de Isak me encendía por dentro. Dirigí mis dedos esta vez dentro de su boca y volví a sacarlos lentamente para después, sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos, comenzar a hacer presión con ellos sobre su estrecha entrada.

Al notar la punta de mis dedos haciéndose hueco, el gemido de Isak hizo que apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzara a jadear notando como por fin los dedos se hundían en él. La sensación de tener a Isak a mi merced me ponía los pelos de punta, conforme mis dedos iban hundiéndose más y más en él podía sentir como su interior se estrechaba haciéndome hueco, notando como su interior me recibía gustosamente.

Los introducía poco a poco y los sacaba según los gemidos de Isak aumentaban de intensidad hasta que acabé por sacarlos del todo y volver a meterlos bruscamente.

            -Joder, Chris.- jadeó en mi hombro

            -Quieres que pare?- dije con media sonrisa.

            -Eres gilipollas?- dijo con desesperación ante lo que reí ligeramente

            -Tu dirás…- dije sacando los dedos de su interior. Isak soltó un pequeño quejido.

            -Vuelve a meterlos Chris. Por favor.-suplicó

            -shh.. déjame darte placer.

Me las ingenié para darnos la vuelta, ahora Isak estaba de rodillas en la cama y cara a la pared. Si en ese momento me hubiera puesto a pensar en lo sumiso que estaba siendo me habría corrido al instante.

            -No te muevas.- susurré en su oído antes de buscar el lubricante en el cajón de la mesilla dejándolo a un lado.

Consciente de mi desnudez me acerqué a Isak y posé mis manos en su torso, pegando mi pecho a su espalda, además de otras cosas.

Este gimió al instante, su cuerpo lleno de ligero sudor hacía el momento aun más excitante. Las luces aun asomaban por la ventana y hacían que el ambiente fuera aun más pasional y lujurioso de lo que estaba siendo.

La erección me dolía cuando rozaba el trasero de Isak, estaba tan ansioso por metérsela como él por que lo hiciera. Pero no. Tenía que seguir con aquello, tenía que llevar a Isak al limite.

            -Estás bien así?- le susurré al oído mientras hacía hueco a mis rodillas entre las suyas.

            -No podría estar mejor.

            -Seguro que la pared no está fría?- dije comenzando a dejar un camino de besos desde su hombro hasta la espalda baja.

            -Hay otras cosas que me ponen cal…-susurró antes de gemir profundamente.

Lamer la entrada de Isak era una de las maravillas de este mundo, sabía que lamer en círculos era lo que tenía que hacer. Una de mis manos se dirigió a su miembro masturbándole mientras una de las suyas se enredaba en mi cabellera hundiéndome más entre sus mejillas, enseñándome por donde debía chupar.

La mano que me quedaba libre seguía bombeando mi propio miembro, lo mucho que me ponía comerle el culo a Isak era impresionante. Sentir que gemía por algo que yo estaba haciendo era mi perdición.

            -Chris, más rápido por favor.- suplicó Isak hundiéndome aún más entre sus mejillas notando mi lengua moverse por toda su entrada.

Noté mi erección mucho más dura, igual que la de Isak. Lo que me advertía que no nos quedaba mucho para llegar.

Despegué mi cara de entre sus nalgas y volvió a jadear pidiéndome que volviera a hacerlo.

            -Creo que lo que voy a hacer ahora va a gustarte más.- jadeó al oírme sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

Una de mis manos acabó en un costado del torso de Isak y con  la otra agarré mi miembro alineándolo con la entrada de mi novio.

-Joder estas tan mojado que ni siquiera necesitamos lubricante.- volvió a gemir echando la cabeza para atrás.

Sin darme cuenta la punta de mi miembro iba abriéndose paso en el interior de Isak, recibiéndome de tal manera que no supe como reaccionar para no hacerle daño. La lentitud con la que lo estaba haciendo iba a volverme loco pero el ver como su cabeza se echaba para atrás apoyándose en mi hombro exhausto de placer, era una de las cosas que más me llenaban.

Comencé a besar su hombro lentamente intentando que lo que fuera que le doliera disminuyera. Pero al contrario de lo que supuse, su mano se posó en uno de mis cachetes haciendo presión, empujándome hacia dentro.

            -Joder si, más adentro Chris.- suplicó en un jadeo

_Tus deseos son ordenes._

Bajé mis manos hacia sus caderas y empujé lo más fuerte que pude, notando como su interior se abría hasta que Isak gimió de nuevo.

            -Si vuelves a gemir así no aguantaré.- le susurré en el oído.

Comencé a moverme lentamente dándole margen para que me avisara si le hacía algún daño. Al ver que ambos estábamos bien mis movimientos comenzaron a volverse más rápidos y bruscos.

Bajé mi mirada unos segundos para ver como mi polla desaparecía en Isak y eso fue lo que me puso aún más duro de lo que estaba.

Los jadeos de Isak me pedían más y más. Lo agarré de las caderas e hice que sus manos tocaran el colchón.

            -Quieres más?- le pregunté alineando la punta de mi miembro con su entrada.

            -Joder si. Por favor!- volvió a suplicarme volviéndome loco.

            -La cara contra el colchón.- dije algo brusco- …por favor.

Ahora solo sus rodillas estaban en pie en esa cama, su pecho yacía contra el colchón al igual que su mejilla derecha, que no tenía problema en sentir el rechinar de la cama.

Tenía a mi disposición la entrada de Isak y yo estaba deseando darle placer. Una de mis manos agarró su miembro y comenzó a bombearlo, la otra hacía lo mismo con el mío.

A los pocos segundos, el miembro de Isak comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Mis ojos se centraron en los suyos suplicándome que por favor le dejara acabar.

Sabía que en nada iba a tener su corrida entre mis dedos así que lo único que hice fue acelerar los movimientos en mi miembro y meterla en el interior de Isak directamente.

_Joder._

Como suponía la mano de Isak se puso sobre la mia acelerando los movimientos sobre su miembro, y al compás de las fuertes estocadas mi nombre salió de su boca repetidas veces. El ver como chillaba mi nombre y como ponía los ojos casi en blanco del placer era el mayor incentivo para correrme en un segundo.

            -Vamos Chris, hazlo dentro de mi ahora.

Varias estocadas admirando como mi miembro desaparecía dentro de él y pensando en el hecho de como había gemido mi nombre hacía unos segundos bastaron para que me corriera en su interior, jadeando fuertemente aferrándome a las caderas de Isak.

 

Nuestras respiraciones era lo único que se oía en aquella habitación, la sangre corriendo por mis venas y la excitación del momento era maravillosa. Saber que había hecho sentir bien a Isak era lo único que me importaba, nada podría estropear aquél momento.

            -Te ha gustado?- pregunté algo timido- Es decir, te he hecho algún daño?

            -Ha sido perfecto.- dijo posando un beso en mi mejilla.

            -Me das un momento, tengo que limpiarme- besé a Isak en la frente y me dirigí al baño.

            -No tardes!

En el espejo había un Chris sonrojado, despeinado y lleno de alegría y felicidad, me entró vergüenza hasta mirarme al espejo.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado tirados los pantalones que llevaba puestos cuando acerqué a Jonas a la estación y me fijé en el papel que sobresalía del bolsillo.

Aseguré el pestillo del baño y desplegué el papel por completo esta vez.

Quizás fue un error leer aquello.

 

_“Querido Isak, estoy sentado en el lugar donde_

_nos conocimos y estoy pensando en ti._

_Pronto serán las 21:21. Quiero decirte miles de cosas._

_Lo siento por asustarte, lo siento por herirte._

_Lo siento por no decirte que soy Bipolar._

_Tenía miedo de perderte. Había olvidado que es imposible_

_perder a alguien, que todas las personas están solas_

_de todos modos. En un lugar diferente del universo estamos_

_juntos por toda la eternidad, recuerda eso._

_Te amo. Even.”_

 

 

             

 


	13. ¿Y si esta noche pasa de nuevo?

Los ojos se me fueron cerrando lenta y pesadamente, como si me obligaran a quedarme dormido ahí mismo, como si me incitaran a dejar de ver el mundo real. Mis sueños cada vez eran más extraños. No me preocupaban en absoluto porque siempre había pensado que un sueño era un sueño, no creía en el destino ni en la suerte. Creía en los hechos y en lo que podía sentir, ver y tocar. Lo último que vi antes de dormirme fue a Chris dirigiéndose al baño con la esperanza de que regresara pronto a mi lado.

El hecho de que me estuviera durmiendo no le daba derecho a dejarme solo en el cuarto, últimamente no había dormido bien y él lo sabía. Desde que vine a España todo había cambiado, soñaba cosas sin sentido que me atormentaban la mente. Solo podía pensar en el momento en el que Mikael volvería a la cama, abrazarlo era lo único que hacía que mis pensamientos se calmaran. Había algo que me incitaba a cerrar los ojos, finalmente me quedé dormido con algo de miedo ¿ _y si esta noche pasa de nuevo?_.

<<Even, lo que hiciste... lo que hiciste acabó con nosotros como si de un terrible huracán se tratase, como si de pronto haces clic y te das cuenta de que tu vida no tiene sentido, inmerso en un bucle constante de mentiras y sensaciones sin sentido en las que no tienes más remedio que achantar y callar, esa angustiante sensación en el pecho, que te ahoga, te fulmina por dentro como si tu libertad chillara a gritos por salir, pero tu la acallas con un simple y falso Te quiero, por no dar más explicaciones que un "tengo un mal día, ya se pasará" cuando quieres decir un "estoy harto de esto".

La sensación de vacío me inunda, la duda constante de qué estoy haciendo con mi vida me recorre las venas como si de veneno se tratase, un veneno que me quema por dentro y no se como apagarlo. La piel me arde solo de pensar en lo mucho que de verdad te quiero, pero el simple hecho de aguantar un día más a tu lado me destroza, me aniquila el corazón.

El constante bucle en el que me he metido me hace cuestionar que estamos haciendo, al principio todo eran risas, tonteos, hasta había algo de morbo en el asunto. Pero pasados los meses, incluso los años, aprendí que tirar del carro uno solo no bastaba para mantener lo nuestro erguido, la cosa era de dos. Pero tu estabas más por otras cosas. Siempre he estado esperando, ¿a qué? Preguntaras. Esperándote a ti Even, a que volvieras a montarte conmigo en ese carro para afrontar lo nuestro juntos, pero tú, tú siempre sonreías y lo ocultabas con una broma que me hacía reír e ilusionarme y olvidarme de tus mentiras por un rato. >>

<<Te quería, es más te amaba, lo daría todo por ti Isak, daría mi vida por ti. Algo que tu no harías por mí, lo sé y me di cuenta desde aquello, sé que es mi culpa todo esto y que yo fui el tonto que se ilusionó demasiado con todo este tema del primer amor, pero me arriesgué, y esta vez arriesgué sin cabeza, pensando que serías diferente, pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, podrías ser tan bueno para mi como yo para ti. Quizás estoy siendo algo egoísta, es más, táchame como tal si quieres, pero sinceramente, esto que siento por ti es amor, puro y maravilloso amor.

Mi problema eres tú, si, tu. El mismo que cuestiona todo lo que digo y hago y me reprocha una simple tontería, con no sé qué fin.

Isak, creo que lo único que buscas es sentirte reconocido. Sentirte poderoso sabiendo que estaré esperando por ti, sabiendo que en tu mano está el que yo vaya corriendo detrás de ti o espere sentado por tal de mantener mi orgullo, cosa que se desvanece cuando te tengo cerca. >> 

Mira, Te Quiero, si, TE QUIERO. Pero aquello que pasó, nos destrozó de tal manera que mi corazón aun no logra averiguar por qué, y yo tampoco.

-Even- noté como mis manos empezaron a temblar por el simple hecho de tenerle a solo unos centímetros- por favor..

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

Sabía perfectamente que había algo que los dos sabíamos, pero seguía sin poder pronunciar aquella tremenda verdad, si lo pronunciaba quería decir que lo aceptaba y lo había superado, pero no, la verdad es que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que esas palabras salieran de mi boca.

-No esta dicha toda la verdad. - dijo fríamente mirándome con sus fríos ojos azules- Y tu lo sabes. Aun estoy esperando que afrontes lo que hiciste. Me dejaste ahí tirado. Cobarde de mierda. -pronunció con asco.

Hoy era uno de esos días. Esos días en los que mi cabeza estaba sumergida en mi mismo. En pensamientos negativos constantes que me taladraban la cabeza haciéndome deprimir hasta el punto de ni comer.

Pobre Isak. Él era el único que conseguía aliviarme un poco de aquella tortura a pesar de todos mis rechazos.

Ya me conocía lo suficiente como para poder autocontrolar mis impulsos de chillar a mi novio o incluso levantarle la mano. Lo único que hacía era tumbarme en la cama y dormir. Dormir y dormir hasta que el sueño me hacía calmarme. Era uno de esos días en los que me sentía el más frágil del mundo. Nunca me había gustado esa sensación.

Desperté por el sonoro ruido de un portazo que inundó nuestro apartamento. A aquel ruido lo acompañaba un Isak enfadado maldiciendo a voces.

A duras penas me levanté de la cama y fui en busca de esa voz que tanto amaba.

-Hey que pasa? - pregunté con delicadeza viendo a mi novio bebiendo un vaso de agua con cara de pocos amigos

-Even déjame ahora - dijo apartando mi mano de su hombro con un ligero movimiento.

-¿Puedes explicarme al menos qué ocurre? - pregunté intentando que se calmara acercándome a él, que se mantenía apoyado en el mármol de la cocina.

Seguía enfadado con la mirada fija al suelo y su silencio me lo dijo todo.

-No me encuentro bien y estoy esforzándome por ayudarte cariño. - volví a poner mi mano sobre su hombro

-Te he dicho que me dejes- dijo apartando, esta vez bruscamente, mi mano de su hombro. Le dió un trago al vaso.

Me alejé de él intentando analizar la situación apoyado en la mesa de la cocina, justo enfrente suyo.

No iba a irme. Siempre me decía que podía afrontar estas cosas solo, pero las lágrimas en sus mejillas hablaban por si solas.

Tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar el mármol junto con sus dedos sosteniendo el vaso de cristal, por el cual apostaba que en cualquier momento se iba a romper. Presentía una tensión en casa de la que jamás había sido testigo y la verdad era que no me gustaba nada. Tenía la vista fija en el suelo aún y su expresión de enfado no había cambiado, estaba furiosísimo y no podía descifrar el por qué.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

_¿Qué he hecho?_

_¿Qué he hecho?_

-Cariño...- dije con la voz temblorosa.

Si las miradas mataran me hubiera asesinado en ese mismo instante. Levanté las manos en señal de clemencia- ...calmate y hablaremos las cosas bien. Sé que ahora no pienso con claridad pero no quiero dejarte solo.

-Quieres dejar de agobiarme! - chilló mirándome fijamente- ¡Si Even, sé que no estas bien! El mundo no gira a tu alrededor ¡Pero creo que igual que yo te dejo encerrarte en la habitación durante todo el dia! ¡Yo también tengo derecho a estar enfadado! ¡¡Solo!!

Se incorporó acercándose furioso.

-Pero cariño yo...

-Pero cariño qué! Que vas a decirme, ¿que lo intentaste y todo ese rollo? ¿¡En serio me vas a venir con esas Even!?

-¿Isak de qué hablas? Solo quiero ayudarte - dije con un hilo de voz notando como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Isak nunca se había atrevido a levantarme la voz, ni una sola vez.

-Pues déjame en paz de una puta vez, ¿quieres? - se giró bruscamente dispuesto a marcharse pero le detuve agarrándolo del brazo.

-No - dije secamente aun con las mejillas mojadas.

-Suelta - me ordenó seriamente. Negué con la cabeza y agarré con más fuerza atrayéndolo hacia mi.

-Quita! - dijo aún más enfadado que antes, pero nuevamente le hice caso omiso intentando que se tranquilizara para hablarlo.

-¡He dicho que me sueltes joder! - chilló y rompió con rabia el vaso que tenía en la mano clavándose la mayoría de los cristales en esta y dejando caer los más grandes al suelo junto con algunas gotas de sangre.

-Isak... - dije casi paralizado al ver la tremenda cantidad de sangre que derramaba por todo su brazo. Hice fuerza en el agarre esta vez mas bruscamente acercándolo a mi para intentar ver la herida pero me lo impidió tirando del brazo soltándose.

El impacto de su puño contra mi cara no me dolió si lo comparaba al que sentía en mi pecho, ya que solo podía pensar en que cojones había pasado y por qué narices estaba tan enfadado.

Me empujó contra la mesa y caí al suelo lastimándome la espalda, se puso encima de mí y empezó a golpearme la cara como si fuera su saco de boxeo.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba contra él, habían sido tantas veces los impulsos por golpearle durante mis ataques que había bloqueado casi por completo la opción de pegar a mi novio, incluso para defenderme.

Su puño daba con fuerza en mi mejilla y mi vista se iba nublando cada vez más.

-Eres un hijo de puta. – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se percató de que sus nudillos estaban llenos de sangre y se levantó satisfecho. Casi inconsciente oí el sonido de la puerta cerrarse bruscamente.

Aun así la parálisis total de mi cuerpo seguía ahí, era la primera vez que Isak hacía una cosa así, me había...me habia pegado una paliza.

Por desgracia la mano que ahora me acariciaba la cara no era la suya, sino la mía propia.

Cuando desapareció de allí no pude entender que podía ser lo que le había puesto así.

Me senté a duras penas en el suelo de la cocina rodeándome las rodillas con los brazos, aun consciente de las gotas de sangre en el suelo. Me sentía como una puta mierda y aún no conseguía descifrar el por qué.

Lo que si estaba claro era que no podría perdonarle esto en la vida. Lo único que pude hacer en esos momentos fue derrumbarme en un mar de lágrimas y sollozos que creí que nunca pararían. 

-||-

Al quedar con Sana me sentía genial, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos y me alegraba saber que las cosas le iban bien. Aprovechábamos los espacios entre clases para hablar del día y cosas de estas ya que nos teníamos el uno al otro desde que nos cambiamos de instituto para especializarnos en medicina.

Últimamente estábamos alejados, sus padres iban mal de dinero y ella había tenido que ponerse a trabajar casi todas las tardes. No teníamos tiempo ni para decirnos hola.

Yo por lo contrario con mi trabajo de entrenador de futbol me iba bastante bien, hacía lo que me gustaba y estudiaba lo que me encantaba. Y encima salía con el hombre de mis sueños, ¿qué más podía pedir? Era tremendamente feliz.

-Quizás debes darle tiempo, ya sabes como es Even. – dijo con media sonrisa comprensiva.- Te quiere mucho, y eso puede con todo, incluso con los errores que podemos cometer.

-Lo sé, pero es que... a veces me agota muchísimo. Lo amo más que a mi vida pero no puedo soportar que se pegue todo el fin de semana encerrado en nuestra habitación. – sonreí al acordarme de algo- A veces me cuelo en nuestro cuarto y me tiro encima de él para chincharle, me encanta ver como se queja e intenta echarme.

Sana sonrió conmigo al escucharme.

-Ves, siempre hay un lado bueno de todo esto. Los dos sois felices el uno con el otro y eso es lo mejor que hay. Esas pequeñas cosas son las que nos hacen ser quienes somos ahora - dijo poniéndose la chaqueta e incorporándose del banco en el que estabamos. – Mi hermano necesita las llaves asique lo esperaremos en la estación, ¿te parece?

Asentí y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Yousef ha vuelto ya de Turquía?- pregunté metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

-Sí. Sus padres se han quedado allí pero él ha vuelto porque quería estar con sus amigos.

-Ya claro, con los amigos- reímos al unísono.- ¿Entonces estáis bien no?

Asintió con una sonrisa- Muy bien, nos queremos mucho.

-Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros, en serio. Os lo merecéis. - dije sentándome a su lado en el banco de la estación.

Como si lo estuviera esperando, Elias apareció cruzando la calle. Cuando llegó a nuestra altura vi como se detenía unos segundos sorprendido por algo pero aceleró el paso cuando vio que me había dado cuenta.

-Hola Sana - dijo secamente- ¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó sin intenciones de ser maleducado.

-Es mi amigo, ¿qué pasa?- Sana frunció el deño y le extendió la mano con las llaves.

-Ya sabes lo que pasa.

Cada vez mi curiosidad se hacia más y más grande.

-Es el novio de Even, sí. ¿Y que?- respondió su hermana algo borde.

Elias elevó las cejas intentando que Sana entendiera lo que quería decirle. Yo seguía ahí pasmado viendo como la conexión de esos dos hermanos era nula.

-¿Podéis decirme qué pasa?- hablé finalmente interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas de aquellos dos.

Se quedaron callados durante unos segundos sin saber qué decir. Era raro, porque Sana siempre tenía algo que decir, aunque fuera algo sarcástico y cortante.

-Díselo- exigió Elias a su hermana.

-No perdona, esto es cosa tuya. - replicó su hermana.

-Pero tu eres su amiga, se lo tomará mejor si se lo dices tú.

-Y él es tu amigo y vosotros os metisteis en ese lío. - negó con la cabeza.

Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso, "él es tu amigo" se refería a Even claramente. Si algo le pasaba a Even me moría, ¿y si lo habían metido en algún lio de drogas? ¿Y si había vuelto a fumar porros? O peor, ¿Y si su padre había vuelto? ¿Y porque Sana lo sabía y yo no?

-¿Podéis explicarme que coño pasa?- exigí harto de la discusión que estaba teniendo.

-Mira Isak...- me cogió las manos y fruncí el ceño al ver su cara de pena- ...te juro. Te juro que quería decírtelo. Solo estaba esperando a que te lo dijera él. – elevé le ceja- ...Pero veo que no lo ha hecho.

-Sana ¿quieres decírmelo ya?- exigí de nuevo esta vez bastante molesto.

-¿Tu-t-tu te acuerdas de la Squad Balloon?- musitó Elias tímidamente posicionándose delante mío. Asentí algo confuso.

-¿Recuerdas la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yousef? A la que no pudiste venir por que te pusiste malo. – asentí ya por cuarta vez.

-Si, Even solo fue a darle el regalo pero al final se quedó un rato más hablando con ellos, recuerdo que esa semana no se encontró nada bien. – expliqué y Sana me apretó las manos ligeramente.

-Pues, creo que lo que hicieron no fue solamente hablar...- saltó Elias con el sarcasmo en la boca. Su hermana le dio un manotazo.

-Que? Sana que cojones esta diciendo.

El silencio volvió a reinar y las manos empezaron a temblarme, ¿Even me habia mentido alguna vez? Confiaba en él más que en mi mismo, sin él estaba todo perdido. Mi vida se desmoronaría.

-Quiero decir que...

-Quiere decir que tu novio le metió la lengua hasta la garganta a Mikael. – soltó Elias como si se tratara del tiempo que va a hacer mañana.

-Eres imbécil! Como se te ocurre decirlo de esa...

No fui capaz de escuchar el resto de la conversación, mis pensamientos eran demasiado altos como para poder comprender lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Even, mi Even. Mi vida entera, ¿como podía ser?. Me había mentido. Me había engañado. Con todo lo que había hecho por él, y lo que seguía haciendo día a día.

Y encima con ese, la razón de que yo me partiera la cara por él el día del karaoke.

-Gracias chicos. Me tengo que ir. – dije con un hilo de voz levantándome y caminando calle abajo. Oí como Sana me llamaba esperanzada para poder hablarlo pero no podía quedarme, no podía soportar hablar de ello otra vez.

Conforme el camino hacia casa se iba haciendo más corto mi enfado se iba ensanchando. ¿Como podía haberlo hecho?, estaba furiosísimo. Quería matar al hijo de puta de Mikael. No quería hablar con Even, porque iba a decir cosas de las que luego me arrepentiría.

No pude evitar cerrar de un portazo cuando entré a nuestro apartamento.

-||-

Isak no apareció por casa el resto de la semana, es decir se pegó fuera cuatro días seguidos. Aun llevaba las heridas en la cara, me curé a mi mismo como pude entre llantos deseando que ese dolor que sentía disminuyera, y el de las heridas también.

Harto de esperar por él, como siempre había hecho desde que consolidamos la relación, empecé a hacer la maleta.

Sí, había llorado cada minuto que no le tenía cerca. Había llorado anhelando su olor y su presencia que me obligaban a quedarme a esperarle, pero no podía, no podría perdonarle aquello en la vida.

No me dio razones, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho pero lo cierto es que tenía una ligera idea.

Lo de Mika fue en la fiesta de Yousef y yo estaba bastante borracho. Mikael se me abalanzó y no sé por qué pero no paré, seguí besándole en la cocina donde se supone que no había nadie.

No voy a decir que no lo disfruté por que lo hice y mucho, pero nadie me hacia sentir como el hombre de mi vida. Los fuegos artificiales que me hacia sentir Isak cada vez que me rozaba eran mágicos. No quiero decir que esté orgulloso de lo que hice, es más, me sentí como una puta mierda durante aquella semana pero preferí no contárselo a Isak.

No significó nada para mí y estábamos muy borrachos los dos.

En parte entendía la reacción de Isak, lo más probable es que hubiera sido Elias quien se lo contara, pero lo cierto es que perdió el control.

¿Y si volvía a pasarle y esta vez no paraba?

Desde aquél dia no permitiría que volviera a tocarme. Ni lo más mínimo.

Tras meter la última sudadera y cerrar la cremallera recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude, no fuera a ser que Isak volviera. La cara aun me dolía así que antes de salir por la puerta de nuestra casa alcancé una bolsa de hielo medicinal para mi mejilla.

Escribí una nota explicándole lo que pasó en la fiesta y todo lo que sentí, recalcando que jamás le perdonaría por la paliza que me dio. Sí, a su propio novio.

Justo cuando iba a girar el pomo unas llaves se oyeron tras la puerta.

Mierda.

Abrí la puerta bruscamente, no quería cruzar ni una palabra con él. No se lo merecía.

-Oh Even...- dijo llorando, colocando una mano en mi mejilla observando mis heridas. Lo aparté de un empujón.

-Quita- conseguí sacar mi maleta al rellano detrás de mí.

-Even...- exigió cogiendo mi antebrazo con fuerza.

-¿También me vas a pegar aquí?

-Quiero que te quedes, perdóname. Yo lo he hecho, te perdono

-¿Encima me hechas en cara que me perdonas?- dije con todo el asco del mundo.

-¿Quieres entenderme? ¡estaba enfadado!

-Yo también estoy enfadado pero ni se me pasaría por la cabeza ponerte la mano encima.- me deshice de su agarre bruscamente- Me das asco.

Vi como las lagrimas volvían a aparecer en su rostro, a mi ya no me quedaba de eso. Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente con las manos ocultando su rostro apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo.

No podía verlo asi, sé que parte de la culpa fue mía pero no le daría la oportunidad de explicarse. Las heridas no me dolían en absoluto en comparación a mi corazón, que estaba hecho trizas. Tiré de la maleta y me largué de allí lo más rápido que pude.

Dejando al amor de mi vida hecho pedazos.

-¿Por qué no les cuentas lo que hiciste eh?- reté a Isak frente a todos los que estábamos en la mesa.

En esos momentos quería verle justificándose ante todos, aquella boda no iba a ser tan tranquila como todos esperaban.

-¿Por qué no les cuentas como me pegabas Isak? ¿Cómo me destrozaste la puta vida?

Desperté repentinamente ahogado, podía sentirme el corazón palpitando en mis oídos me di cuenta de que mi camiseta estaba empapada. Había estado llorando toda la noche sin darme cuenta. Quizás mis sentimientos por él no eran tan débiles como yo creía. 


	14. "Contesta"

Cuando desperté Isak no estaba en la cama.

Mi instinto hizo que me levantara de repente comprobando el suelo de la habitación, justo donde había encontrado a Isak semanas atrás.

Mi mente volvió durante unos segundos a aquella tremenda imagen de mi novio tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre. No se me olvidaría en la vida.

Cogí el móvil como hacia la mayoría de las mañanas para comprobar las notificaciones.

La mayoría eran mensajes del grupo de whatsapp del trabajo y notificaciones de likes de Instagram. Me sorprendió bastante ver un mensaje de Jonas.

**JONAS**

_Hey Chris acuérdate de meter en la maleta el regalo de Mags por favor. Se me olvidó cuando me fui._

Heché un vistazo a la hora despreocupadamente. Mierda.

Mi mano se estampó contra mi frente bruscamente.

            -Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.- dije incorporándome alcanzando mi ropa rápidamente tirada en el suelo.

-Isak! Isak! Isak! - grité mientras corria por el pasillo ajustándome los pantalones e intentando ponerme la camiseta.- Isak!

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, intentando no caerme con los cordones desatados, buscando a Isak por todos lados.

_¡Como narices se nos ha podido olvidar!_

-Isak! Isak!- dije con la esperanza de encontrarlo en el comedor- Isak! Is…

            -Que son esos gritos?- dijo un rubio despreocupado y sereno saliendo de la cocina con un bol de cereales en la mano.

            -Isak no te acuerdas!?

            -De que?

            -De que hoy tenemos que coger un vuelo y no…

            -Si y qué?

            -Espera, como que si y qué? Hay que prepararlo todo! Organizar las maletas…

            -Ya esta todo listo.

            -…Programar las alarmas…

            -Chris.

            -…Guardar los trajes…

            -Chris.

            -Pedir un taxi…

            -Chris!!- Chilló isak dejando el bol en la mesa- Chris ya esta todo listo! Ya esta todo preparado, las maletas están en mi habitación, las alarmas ya están programadas. Ya he organizado los papeles del vuelo, los pasaportes están en el recibidor y mil historias más, así que relájate y desayuna tranquilo. En dos horas nos vamos.

            -Espera que? Como has…- dije mientras su manos se posaban en mis mejillas y se acercaba hasta estar a escasos centímetros.

            -No podía dormir así que me he levantado pronto hoy- susurró con una ligera sonrisa.

            -Dios, creía que iba a morirme….- dije conteniendo el aire mientras sus labios rozaban los míos, rio y se separó -No me he puesto ni una mísera alarma, ni me acordaba de que hoy nos marchábamos.

            -Ya veo…- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. Al principio creí que lo hacía queriendo comerme como hacia la mayoría de las veces pero hoy esa mirada era más bien de burla.

Me di cuenta de que llevaba la camiseta del revés y los calcetines diferentes. Estaba hecho un cuadro y ambos empezamos a reírnos.

            Tras desayunar y coger todo lo que necesitábamos, entre ello el regalo de Magnus. Nos pusimos dirección al aeropuerto. Unas cuantas horas de vuelo nos hicieron darnos cuenta cuanto de menos echábamos a nuestros amigos.

 

El viaje fue agradable, añoraba el olor de Oslo y la sonrisa de mis padres al verme de nuevo no tenia precio.

Según Magnus, la fiesta iba a ser tremendamente genial, y lo fue. Pero no exactamente como yo esperaba. Al final la celebración consistió en lo que hacíamos para todos los cumpleaños, ir de bar en bar a emborracharnos y seguir la fiesta en casa del cumpleañero. No hubiera sido tan malo si no fuese por la tremenda borrachera que pilló Jonas, al cual, tuve que vigilar durante toda la noche, ya que fui yo el que perdió la apuesta para conducir, junto con Mahdi. La casa de Magnus no estaba en el centro y éramos muchos.

            -Espero que Even no se presente por aquí. – dijo Mahdi apoyado a mi lado junto a la barra dándole un trago a su coca cola. Nos conocíamos desde hacia bastante tiempo pero nunca habíamos tenido una conversación normal que se diga.

            - Yo también- respondí bebiendo de mi vaso localizando a Isak en la pista de baile. No sabía lo que nos había pasado ni como habíamos llegado a ese punto de la relación, confiábamos el uno en el otro. Todo iba perfecto, solo esperaba que nada se torciera.

Intercambiamos miradas una ultima vez antes de que Vilde le agarrara del brazo y se lo llevara invitándole a jugar al Beer Pong con las chicas. Me dedicó una ultima sonrisa como pudo hasta que desapareció entre la multitud. Yo sonreí también.

            -Chris, has… hablado con Even ya…- dijo un Jonas medio borracho sentado a nuestros pies apoyado en la barra del local.

            -Para que iba a hablar yo con Even?- respondí cuando Mahdi me miró curiosamente.

            -La s-s-s-s- intentó decir Jonas- La s-s-s-s-s…

            -La qué?- dijo Mahdi medio riendo.

_La sudadera._

-Jonas.

            -Laa s-s-s….

            -Creo que ya has tenido suficiente fiesta por hoy tío. – dije intentando articular una sonrisa que fuera creíble mientras cogía a Jonas para llevarlo al coche.

            -Te acompaño?- preguntó Mahdi amablemente.

            -Tranquilo, tengo el coche aquí al lado. No creo que tardemos en irnos y así dormirá un rato.- dije saliendo con Jonas por la puerta del local.

 

-||-

 

Desperté en la habitación del cumpleañero, no me acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado y en ese mismo momento quería morirme.

Tenia recuerdos borrosos de la borrachera en casa de Magnus, una cachimba, cervezas, chupitos, el collar sadomasoquista que le regalamos, Isak metiéndome mano siempre que podía, Magnus y Vilde enrollándose… y no sé por qué, una jirafa de plástico enorme.

 

Apenas podía abrir los ojos. Lo único de lo que pude darme cuenta fue de que:

  1. No sabía cómo había acabado ahí
  2. La fiesta aun seguía en el piso de abajo
  3. Isak no estaba en esa habitación.



Las pilas se me cargaron de repente e hice mi mayor esfuerzo por quitarme los pies de Elias de encima de la barriga y levantarme del suelo en el que estaba durmiendo. En aquella habitación había gente que conocía y gente que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien eran.

La música estaba alta y pude ver que el reloj de la habitación de Magnus marcaba solo las 3 de la mañana.

_¿Que hago durmiendo tan pronto?_

Heché un último vistazo a la habitación comprobando si veía una cabellera rubia por algún lado, pero no hubo suerte. Lo único que pude entrever fue a Eskild abrazando a Noora como si de un clavo ardiente se tratara.

Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta dándome cuenta de las tremendas ganas que tenia de mear, corrí al baño intentando no tropezar con las botellas y encontré a Isak sentado en frente de la puerta.

Sonreímos.

-¿Como te encuentras?- dijo dirigiéndome la mirada.

-Bien. Ahora bien.- dije intentando recordar- que narices ha pasado?

Isak comenzó a descojonarse pero unos sonidos extraños que salían de detrás de la puerta del baño impidieron que hablara.

            -Pero que…-dije algo asustado acercándome a la puerta dando suaves golpes.

            -Tranquilo, es Jonas. -dijo Isak riendo-  Me ha asustado cuando por pocas se parte la nariz intentando esquivar las botellas del salón. Tengo que vigilar porque según lo que me ha dicho, el pestillo no cierra bien asi que…

            -Isak, eres mi mejor amigo. Mátame ya, por favor. -se quejó Jonas saliendo del baño dirigiéndose torpemente a otra habitación ansioso por un cojín donde volver a dormirse.- No voy a volver a beber más, lo juro.

            -Claro. – dijo Isak riéndose.

Vimos a Jonas desaparecer por una puerta y una canción de Shawn Mendes y Camila Cabello comenzó a sonar y todo el mundo se volvió loco en el piso de abajo.

            -Me apetece ducharme. A ti no? – dijo Isak en mi oído.

            -Qué?

            -Vamos, nos sentará bien.- insistió Isak tirando de mi hacia el baño.

Consiguió meterme dentro y cerrando la puerta con pestillo me estampó contra ella bruscamente.

Comenzó a besarme desesperadamente rodeándome con los brazos y yo no pude contenerme a tirarle del pelo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Los besos continuaban hasta mi cuello y comencé a notar unos dedos colándose para desabrocharme el pantalón. Heché la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándome contra la puerta.

_Joder._

El camino de los labios de Isak fue trazado hasta el borde de la tira de mis bóxers. Se acomodó de rodillas frente a mi y me miró fijamente.

            -Parece que te alegras de verme.- dijo agarrándome el notorio bulto en mi entrepierna, suspiré y volví a golpearme contra la puerta.

No sé cuando mis bóxers dejaron de cubrirme pero lo único que noté después de aquello fue la lengua de isak paseando libremente por la punta de mi miembro seguido de sus labios cuando empecé a suspirar.

Su boca rodeándome la polla y metiéndosela hasta el fondo una y otra vez me llevaron hasta un limite del que no tenia idea. Ese era un sitio desconocido, había más gente de la que podía imaginar detrás de esa pared que en cualquier momento podía tocar la puerta o incluso querer entrar a prisa y corriendo.

No sabia que me preocupaba más, si eso o que tuviera a Isak de rodillas comiéndome la polla.

No sabía hasta que punto de locura podía llegar hasta que pronunció:

            -Fóllame la boca, por favor.- sacando la lengua lo máximo posible.

Los ojos se me cerraron del placer que sentí al oír esa simple frase y no me lo pensé dos veces, tener a Isak rogándome era uno de mis puntos débiles. Pero eso no fue todo.

            -Espera- dijo antes de que se la metiera en la boca. Se separó unos centímetros y se bajó los bóxer rojos que llevaba. Se llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca y los chupó lentamente metiéndoselos en la boca y volviéndolos a sacar varias veces.

Después llevó su mano a la parte trasera y comenzó a introducírselos lentamente mientras jadeaba.

Verlo así me ponía los ojos negros y la excitación de esa escena hacia que mi cuerpo doliera. Ver como la boca de Isak gemía alrededor de mi miembro era una de las muchas maravillas de aquello.

Le agarré del pelo y comencé a mecer mis caderas introduciéndosela en la boca una y otra vez intentando llegar lo más al fondo posible. Las uñas de Isak clavadas en mi muslo me guiaban en ese recorrido de placer.

Isak se separó y se levantó de golpe, esta vez pude apreciar la lujuria en sus ojos, ese aura erótica que le rodeaba acompañada de un cabello despeinado y las mejillas de un color rojo vivo que nunca sabré describir con claridad.

Me agarró de la mano.

            -Dije que quería una ducha.

_Iba en serio?_

Sin dejar que nuestras miradas se separasen ni un segundo me obligó a meterme dentro de la ducha y encendió el agua. La ducha de Magnus no era que dijésemos una hidromasaje, pero la medida para los dos era estrecha. Lo único que nos separaba del resto del baño era una cortina de color azul oscuro y una especie de muro de piedra elitista que no nos dejaba ver lo que pasaba ahí fuera.

Isak comenzó a contonearse de nuevo. Mi espalda tocaba la fría pared e Isak no paraba de ponérmela dura arrimando el culo a mi miembro.

            -Chris.- jadeó mientras mi mano rozaba su pene y comenzaba a manosearlo. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás dejando caer todo el peso en mi pecho.

Abría la boca todo lo que podía y jadeaba como nunca antes lo había visto.

Su pene comenzó a bombear en mi mano y sabía lo que iba a pasar en pocos minutos si seguía así. Una idea brillante comenzó a abrirse paso en mi mente mientras cerraba el grifo de la ducha.

Obligué a Isak a colocarse contra el muro de esta, lo agarré de las caderas.

            -Chris, dímelo- suplicó jadeando con su mejilla pegada a la pared.

            -Que te diga el qué- susurré en su oído sabiendo a lo que se refería.

            -Dime lo que vas a hacerme ahora mismo… por favor…

            -No voy a hacer nada hasta que tu me lo pidas…-susurré de nuevo tras el suspiro de isak.

            -Joder Chr…

El ruido de la puerta del baño abriéndose hizo que instintivamente pusiera mi mano en la boca de Isak.

_El. Puto. Pestillo._

            -Al menos este baño esta libre- dijo una de las chicas que entró.

            -Al menos en este baño no hay gente borracha- dijo la otra y ambas rieron.

El pene me dio un salto cuando la mano de Isak se posó en mi cadera empujándome haciendo presión contra él.

_Joder, ahora no._

            -Vas a hacerme follarte ahora? - susurré en su oído. Asintió suplicándome con la mirada.

            -Quieres que lo haga?- reté a Isak al oído viendo como cada vez se agachaba un poco más.

Las chicas seguían con la conversación y pronto un chico con una voz familiar entró en el baño.

_Que es esto, las Ramblas de Barcelona?_

 

            -Prométeme que no gemirás…- susurré a Isak aprentándolo contra la pared y separándome un poco cogiéndolo de las caderas.

Cogí mi miembro con una mano y con la otra acallaba a Isak, fui introduciéndome en él primero lentamente pero después no pude evitar follármelo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Los jadeos de Isak desaparecían en mi mano, y el aliento cálido de su boca traspasaba mis dedos haciendo que mis ganas de darle tan duro como pudiera aumentaran notoriamente.

_Nos encantaba_

            -Recuerda que no puedes gemir, bonito. Sino nos van a ver mientras te follo así de bien.

La cara de Isak pegada a la pared y las manos de este junto a ella no tenia precio, no tenia precio el verle así de sumiso. No tenia precio el que estuviéramos haciéndolo en un puto baño, con gente a menos de 50cm de nosotros.

_¿Por que no hemos hecho esto más veces?_

La mano de Isak se colocó encima de la mía haciendo presión sobre su boca, quizás mi mano no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para acallar el volumen de los gemidos que podrían salir de ella.

Las estocadas se volvieron más fuertes e Isak me estaba literalmente mordiendo la mano, no podía más. Su espalda se arqueaba al compás de mis caderas.

            -No hay jabón Lisa.- dijo una de las chicas de repente interrumpiendo la absurda conversación de los otros dos.

            -Has mirado en esos armarios?- dijo la voz masculina.

            -Quizás en la ducha quede gel.

Noté como a ambos se nos heló la sangre al oír eso.

Mi mano sobre la boca de Isak hizo fuerza contra él impidiendo que dijera palabra y mi cuerpo hizo lo posible por desaparecer aproximándose a la pared donde Isak yacía apoyado.

Isak giró la cara señalándome con la mirada los botes de gel que había en el suelo.

Vimos perfectamente como una mano con las uñas pintadas de negro se colaba entre la cortina y agarraba el bote de gel de color azul.

La respiración se me cortaba en aquel preciso instante hasta que noté un cálido suspiro en mi mano.

Centré mi mirada en Isak y estaba gimiendo por algo.

_Que coño pasa?_

            -Tienes la polla más dura ahora.- susurró como pudo.

_Mierda._

La excitación provocaba eso en mi, y dios, no podía ser más oportuno ahora.

Comencé a mecerme de nuevo intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible apoyándome en la pared con mi otra mano para así tener más apoyo.

            -Ese pintalabios de queda de puta madre Ingrid. Yo me lo dejaría tal y como está.

            -Seguro? No prefieres este otro?-preguntó la otra. Aparentemente el chaval se había marchado.

_Podéis piraros ya?! Joder!_

            -OH!- oí a una de ellas- Lo sentimos, no sabíamos…

_Mierda._

Mis pensamientos pasaron inconscientemente a mi boca sin darme cuenta ¿y sabes qué? Me importó lo más mínimo.

Oímos la puerta del baño cerrarse y con ella se hizo un silencio en aquella sala. Se habían marchado por fin.

            -De verdad era necesario echarlas así?- dijo Isak medio riendo

            -Si.

Mis dos manos se posaron en las caderas de Isak y este se agachó apoyándose a la pared con ambas manos. Saqué el miembro un segundo para averiguar que tan delicioso era el culo de Isak.

Me agaché y sin darme cuenta mi lengua ya estaba bailando por el agujero de Isak haciéndole gemir y maldecir a partes iguales.

            -Me cago en la puta, Chris.

El pene de Isak palpitaba y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Iba a correrse en nada. 

            -Déjame ayudarte con esto, cariño…-dije agarrando su miembro sacándole así uno de los numerosos suspiros que soltó aquél dia.

Me incorporé lentamente dejando que mi pene rozara toda la zona calentando aún más a Isak de lo que ya estaba.

            -Déjate de tonterías y fóllame ya. -dijo casi suplicando.

            -Al fin lo has pedido, pequeño.

Mis manos volvieron a la pared y me hundí en Isak lo más brusco que pude. Mi gemido quizás retumbó por toda la casa pero no me podía importar menos.

El sonido de nuestras pieles chocando la una con la otra no podía ser más maravilloso y ver a Isak abriendo la boca para después no decir nada, solo quedarse ahí con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de todo aquello, era todo lo que podía desear en ese momento.

Las estocadas eran cada vez más fuertes al igual que los gemidos de Isak. Sabía que estaba a punto. Mi mano cogió por sorpresa su erección y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza, nuestros propios gemidos nos la ponían dura a ambos, algo que ayudaba bastante.

            -Chris…- gimió en un instante.

Lo único que pude hacer fue agarrarle del pelo y echarle la cabeza para atrás, otro suspiro salió de su boca al ejercer poder sobre él.

            -Te vas a correr?- pregunté en su oído a lo que él asintió- Te vas a correr fuerte para mi?

Isak asintió de nuevo con los ojos cerrados, los gemidos le hacían incapaz de cerrar la boca. Mi mano se agarró con fuerza a su cabellera cuando el pene de Isak comenzó a palpitar fuera de lo normal y se puso más duro que de costumbre. Lo único que pude hacer es aumentar la velocidad en aquél precioso miembro que solía comerme todos los días.

Moví las caderas lo más rápido que pude y sentí lo mismo en mi miembro, comencé a mecerme por encima de mi limite mientras Isak movía sus caderas a mi son intentando llegar al orgasmo.

            -Chris, me voy…

            -Lo sé, lo sé…

Unos segundos más tarde Isak estaba chillando apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro mientras se corría como nunca antes. Al oírlo chillar de esa manera provocó enseguida uno de los orgasmos más fuertes que había tenido en mi vida.

 

La respiración agitada de Isak me tranquilizaba de una manera que no sabia describir.

Una mano encendió la ducha y efectivamente, tomamos una ducha bien relajante.

_Ese era el objetivo desde el principio, no?_

-Te quiero- dijo Isak pegado a mi pecho bajo el agua.

            -Yo te quiero más.

 

-||-

Bajamos a la fiesta para recuperarnos de todo aquello que había pasado y nos encontramos a Magnus un poco menos borracho que de costumbre. Nos explicó que tenia nuevo trabajo y que se alegraba mucho que estuviéramos allí.

            -Había pensado en invitar a Even pero con lo de la paliza pensé que no era buena idea…

_Paliza?_

            -Como? Paliza?- pregunté a Magnus muy desconcertado.

            -Magnus, creo que ya has bebido suficiente…- dijo isak riendo bastante incomodo intentando quitarle el vaso de la mano.

            -No, ¿no…-dijo magnus esquivándolo- no te lo ha contado, Chris? ¿La paliza que le dio a Even por serle infiel?

No podía creérmelo. ¿De verdad mi mejor amigo, ahora novio, me había mentido todos estos años? Confiaba en él y esperaba que aquello fuera solo una ocurrencia borrosa de Magnus para vengarse por aquella pelea de hace tiempo.

 

Lo único que mi mejor amigo me contó sobre la ruptura con Even había sido que este le había sido infiel con Mikael y que no habían acabado muy bien.

El término “No acabar bien” con alguien no incuía el otro término “paliza” en mi mente, de hecho era lo último que me esperaba de él.

No sabía lo que había ocurrido pero quería saberlo de su propia boca.

_Dime que no es verdad. Dime que es solo la imaginación de Mags, por favor._

Lo confirmé viendo como la cara de Isak pasaba de blanco a rojo durante aquella conversación. Después no podía moverse.

            -Isak dime que no es verdad.

            -Huh… yo no quiero líos, voy a por otra cerveza- dijo Magnus levantándose del sofá y desapareciendo entre la multitud.

            -Isak, dime… dime que no es verdad lo que dice.- dije con un nudo en la garganta

-Yo…-dijo mirando sus manos temblorosas.

-Isak contesta.

**Author's Note:**

> En principio los capitulos se subiran todos los Sábados a esta plataforma pero quizás subo alguno entre semana! 
> 
> Tambien teneis la historia aquí:  
> https://my.w.tt/vBeOcU0OFS
> 
> Gracias <3! ALT ER LOVE!


End file.
